Frohe Weihnachten
by Edelwyn
Summary: Maria n'est jamais retournée chez les von Trapp après le Leandler. Décembre 1939 s'annonce à Salzburg...
1. Noël à Salzburg

**_I/Noël à Salzburg_**

Maria serra frileusement son manteau autour d'elle. Salzburg en décembre n'était pas exactement le mois le plus chaud de l'année. La neige continuait de tomber depuis maintenant deux jours, et les montagnes en face, qu'elle voyait chaque matin de ses fenêtres, en étaient recouvertes.

-Demandez les dernières nouvelles! Hitler, l'Allemagne, nos avancées en Pologne!

Maria haussa les épaules. A quoi bon, Les nouvelles n'en étaient pas; tout le monde savait ce qui se passait depuis bien longtemps. Elle se rappela la prise de pouvoir par le chancelier du troisième Reich. La terreur, la colère qui était tombée sur le pays, et surtout, le regard blessé qu'avait eu le Capitaine, le silence épais et lourd dont la maison s'était enveloppée durant quelques jours…

Les von Trapp…que pouvaient ils bien faire, actuellement? Où étaient ils? Après ce soir qu'elle n'oublierait jamais; après sa fuite éperdue, une nuit froide d'août, elle ne les avait pas revus. Elle pensait que jamais son souvenir ne s'effacerait; que jamais, elle n'oublierait ces yeux profonds et intenses plongés dans les siens…Mais les mois avaient passée, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la famille, depuis maintenant un an et demi, depuis son départ. L'annonce de la brusque disparition de la famille von Trapp dans les journaux avait ravivé des souvenirs qu'elle avait crus endormis; mais leur départ n'avait pas surpris outre mesure la jeune femme; elle savait depuis longtemps que jamais le Capitaine ne pourrait laisser une situation pareille à celle-ci s'installer. La Suisse? L'Italie? Son regard erra vers les montagnes dominant la ville. Haute, menaçantes…infranchissables. Et pourtant…

Elle se secoua. Allons, il n'était pas temps de rêver, une fois de plus, elle allait être en retard, et la directrice la réprimanderait…une fois de plus.

Elle referma la porte de la petite classe derrière elle et s'éclaircit la voix:

-Hum hum…

Les enfants ne se calmèrent pas immédiatement, ils étaient survoltés par l'approche des vacances, même à un âge si jeune. Epuisée parfois, à la fin d'une journée de classe, Maria se demandait où ils trouvaient cette énergie permanente.

Elle frappa ses mains, et le silence finit par se propager dans la petite salle. Maria installa rapidement les enfants autour de leurs tables, non sans leur avoir promis qu'ils reprendraient ensembles les quelques chants qu'elle leur avait appris, et qu'ils chanteraient devant les parents.

-Si vous avez terminé ces lignes, cependant, autrement…

Sa phrase inachevée fit son effet; aussitôt, quinze petites têtes brunes, blondes se penchèrent sur leurs cahiers avec application. Il fallait recopier sur trois lignes deux lettres plus difficiles que hier, le g et le k. En majuscule, heureusement. Mais arrondir le G proprement n'était pas chose facile, et quelque fois, si le G avait un peu trop tendance à évoquer un O, Fräulein Maria se fâchait…Et pas de chants dans la journée. Aussi, les fronts se plissaient, les petites mains serraient fort les crayons, et des langues roses se tiraient sous l'effort.

Maria sourit, assise à sa table, et laissa son regard errer devant elle, sur tous ces bambins de moins de six ans pour la plupart. Tous ces enfants qui étaient en quelques mois devenus toute sa vie. Tous ces enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas voici un an; mais qui maintenant, étaient son présent et son avenir. Les nattes blondes de la petite Martina encadraient son visage attentif, concentré sur sa feuille; tellement semblable à une autre fillette, blonde elle aussi, au caractère décidé, et qui lui avait, la première, dit: "Parce que je vous aime bien, Fräulein Maria…"_Oh Gretl, où es tu? Que faîtes vous? Où allez vous passer Noël? M'avez-vous totalement oublié? _

-Fräulein Maria, j'ai terminé, regardez!

-Moi aussi, Fräulein!

-Pouvons nous chanter, maintenant?

-S'il vous plaît!

Maria passa dans les rangs lentement, ramassant les quelques cahiers. Des lignes et des lignes de G et de K, plus ou moins arrondis…Enfin, c'était assez pour aujourd'hui, décida-t-elle. Elle hésita un instant devant les petits visages implorants…La leçon de calcul avait quelque peu souffert ces derniers temps…Oh, et puis, tant pis. Après tout, ce n'était pas Noël tous les jours!

-Entendu, acquiesça-t-elle.

Les cris de joie qui suivirent, suivit de plusieurs petites voix riant et criant dans la classe la récompensèrent largement. D'un geste décidé, elle saisit sa guitare:

-Allez allez, approchez!

Les sept fillettes, et les huit garçons s'assirent en cercle autour d'elle. Martina et Werner, deux inséparables et assez turbulents au demeurant, avaient pris soin de mettre le moins d'espace possible entre eux. Alors qu'un rire en cascade s'échappait de la bouche de la fillette, qui essayait vainement de l'étouffer sous ses mains, Maria reposa sa guitare.

Un sourire qu'elle essaya vainement de réprimer sur ses lèvres, elle feignit un air sévère en s'approchant du petit couple:

-Martina, Werner, que se passe-t-il encore?

Pris en faute, le jeune garçon ne répondit rien. Mais Martina, bravement, releva la tête:

-Heu…

A court de mots, elle s'arrêta. N'essayant plus de cacher son sourire, Maria la saisit par la taille et l'éloigna de son compère.

-Bien, maintenant, chérie, tu vas t'asseoir juste à côté de moi, et, ajouta-t-elle tout bas dans l'oreille de la fillette lorsqu'elle se fut assise, tu m'aides à les surveiller, entendu?

Ravie de sa nouvelle promotion, l'enfant se redressa de toute sa petite taille, et promena autour d'elle un regard sévère.

_Sur le long chemin  
tout blanc de neige blanche  
un vieux monsieur s'avance avec  
sa canne dans la main  
et tout là-haut le vent qui siffle  
dans les branches puis souffle  
la romance qu'il chantait petit enfant!_

_Vive le vent, vive le vent,  
vive le vent d'hiver   
qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant  
dans les grands sapins verts.  
Vive le temps, vive le temps,  
vive le temps d'hiver  
boules de neige et jour de l'an  
et bonne année grand-mère…!_

L'effervescence était à son comble, dans la petite école, alors que les parents, uns à uns, prenaient place et remplissaient les rangées de chaises blanches. Cachée derrière le rideau, Maria aidait les derniers enfants à se préparer…Et heureusement instruite par l'expérience, avait commencé cette tâche une heure auparavant. Malgré tout, il y avait encore plusieurs paires de mains douteusement noires, des traces de lait autour des petites lèvres gourmandes…Et une quinzaine d'enfants déchaînés, qui couraient dans toute la salle.

Une demi heure après, cependant, et sans trop savoir comment, ces même petits diables étaient rassemblés sagement autour de leur Fräulein, silencieux. Après de derniers conseils, une chemise remise en place et un regard de mise en garde à Martina et Werner, Maria fit signe à la directrice. Lentement, le rideau se leva, et les bambins entrèrent uns à uns, avec cette grâce charmante de l'enfance, sans affectation aucune, et prirent leur place, les plus grands derrière, les plus jeunes devant.

Maria se plaça devant la petite estrade de bois, et après un sourire que seul purent voir les petits chanteurs, leva légèrement la main, et entonna doucement:

_Douce Nuit, Sainte Nuit_

_Dans les cieux, l'astre brille…_

Rapidement, les voix pures et fraîches des enfants s'élevèrent et couvrirent la sienne.

Maria pouvait entendre les murmures attendris des parents derrière elle, et enchaîna rapidement sur quelques chants de Noël folkloriques. Malgré les encouragements du public, le plus dur restait à venir, cette ballade autrichienne qu'elle avait apprise avec ses cousines plus jeune. Plusieurs notes montait à l'aigu, et elle avait du se résoudre à chanter pleinement avec les enfants, sachant cependant que cinq des sept fillettes avait un soprano très doux. La gorge un peu serrée, elle commença:

"_High on a hill was a lonely goatherd-"Lay odl lay odl lay hee hoo"_

_Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd-"Lay odl lay odl-oo"_

_Folks in a town that was quite remote heard-"Lay odl lay odl lay hee hoo"_

_Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard-"Lay odl lay odl-oo"_

La jeune femme se détendit. Les notes plus hautes étaient très bien tenues, finalement ces enfants avaient un don, c'était indéniable. Il faudrait qu'elle en touche mot à leurs parents ce soir.

odl lay odl lay, odl lay,odl lay, odl lay

Lay odl lay, odl lay-o"

La dernière note s'éleva puis mourut dans l'air. Il y eut un silence…Puis des dizaines et des dizaines d'applaudissements, comme Maria n'en n'avait encore jamais entendu.

Les chants suivants étaient plus simples, mais l'audience, mis dans la joie et l'ambiance de Noël, était plus chaude, et les enfants le sentaient. Enfin, le dernier chant se termina, les derniers enfants saluèrent, les derniers parents remercièrent, les dernières mains furent serrées, les dernières chaises rangées, et il était plus de minuit lorsque Maria enfin, après avoir salué la directrice, repris enfin la direction de son appartement. Salzburg était désert, et elle aurait souhaité être parti de l'école un peu plus tôt. Elle hâta le pas, le froid la gagnant peu à peu. Une rue…encore une autre…Elles se succédaient les unes après les autres, et arrivée devant son appartement, Maria poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un seul. Parce qu'une silhouette noire et haute semblait l'attendre


	2. Une visite inattendue

**_II/ Une visite inattendue_**

-Maria Rainer?

Surprise, la jeune femme acquiesça:

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il? Et qui êtes vous?

-Entrons, voulez vous?

Stupéfaite de voir ainsi l'inconnu s'inviter sans façons chez elle, et de plus, agir comme si l'appartement était le sien, Maria s'interposa entre lui et la porte:

-Eh là, attendez un instant. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question; qui êtes vous?

-Larrey J Collins, directeur des édition et impression Bloomeiden.

-Et que voulez vous?

-Vous parler. Ce soir.

Maria poussa un profond soupir. Quoi qu'en pense cet inconnu, elle devait se lever le lendemain, et ne souhaitait pas être une fois de plus en retard, pour le dernier jour de classe.

-Alors entrons, mais faites vite, entendu?

Elle ne se soucia pas d'être polie ou non, et une fois dans le petit appartement, laissa la porte ouverte pour bien signifier à l'homme…qu'elle n'avait pas toute la nuit devant elle, et que son départ approchait à la vitesse grand V.

-Alors?

En pleine lumière, elle pouvait mieux distinguer les traits du curieux personnage. Il était grand; dégingandé et les cheveux roux, mais son visage aux traits fermes exprimait une volonté de fer.

Lui, au contraire, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de l'impatience de la jeune femme, commença par retirer ses gants, poser sa canne sur la tablette, et d'un geste courtois, ferma la porte: _On s'enrhume vite en cette saison, n'est ce pas?_ Rageant, mais sans autre solution, Maria lui désigna un fauteuil dans le petit salon, et s'assit en face de lui.

_-Alors? _Répéta-t-elle, un plus impatiemment cette fois.

L'homme parla enfin, d'un ton lent et articulé, bien posé.

-La raison qui m'amène ici ce soir, Fräulein, n'est pas des plus simples, et je vous demande de bien vouloir m'écouter.

Maria hocha la tête, sa curiosité mise en éveil malgré sa fatigue.

-Allez y.

Larrey J Collins inspira profondément.

-Nous sommes à New York, novembre 1915. Les premiers volontaires pour aider la France dans la guerre viennent de s'engager. L'un deux, d'origine allemande, avait une fiancée, américaine elle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu avant, et les fiançailles n'avaient pas traînées du fait du départ prochain du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'embarqua quelques jours plus tard. Pendant plusieurs semaines, la jeune femme vécut dans une peur constante jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une lettre du major de son fiancé: il avait été porté disparu. Affolée, désespérée, elle tenta de mettre fin à ses jours; mais un évènement …inattendu l'en empêcha: elle allait donner naissance à un fils le printemps suivant. C'était la honte, le déshonneur sur la famille, et pendant les mois qui suivirent, elle fut traitée comme une moins que rien. Au mois de mars, effectivement, le bébé, naquit; mais la pauvre mère, épuisée et affaiblie, ne survécut pas à l'accouchement. L'enfant grandit dans un orphelinat de New York, les grands parents n'ayant jamais voulu en entendre parler.

Maria n'avait pas bougé. Toute cette histoire ressemblait tellement à un roman!

-Et…que se passa-t-il ensuite, risqua-t-elle?

-Le père n'était pas mort. Alors qu'il allait revenir en Amérique, une lettre brève et courte lui apprit la mort de sa fiancée. Cette lettre ne faisait aucune mention de l'enfant. Il brisa alors tous les liens qu'il avait là bas, et refit sa vie en Autriche, où, après avoir rencontré une charmante institutrice, il s'installa définitivement. Cet homme, Fräulein, s'appelait Karl Rainer.

Maria étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

-Co…comment?

-Karl et sa femme eurent une fille l'année suivante, et quant à la suite, je crois que vous la connaissez, puisque cette fille est assise devant moi.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Jamais Maria n'avait été très proche de son père, et ne l'avait connu que très peu. Il était toujours absent, et sa mère étant morte lorsqu'elle n'avait que trois ans, Karl l'avait placé chez sa tante. Il ne l'avait vu qu'épisodiquement, et peu à peu, tous les liens leur restant avaient été brisé. La jeune femme n'en n'avait plus entendu parler, jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre lui annonce le décès accidentel de son père, deux ans auparavant.

-Alors…alors ce garçon…

-Karl, aussi. Sa mère lui donna le nom de son père avant de mourir.

-Il est…mon frère?

-Exactement.

-Mais pourquoi…Pourquoi venir ce soir? Que s'est il passé? Il n'est même pas au courant de mon existence.

-Détrompez-vous. Ce jeune homme travaille chez nous, dans notre maison d'édition. Nous avions alors en cours de publication un livre, destiné aux jeunes enfants et contenant plusieurs chants. L'un d'eux était signé Maria Rainer.

-Mais…mais c'est impossible! Je n'ai jamais rien écrit, et de là à avoir envoyé quoique ce soit chez vous! Je n'étais même au courant de l'existence de votre maison…

Pour la première fois, l'homme parut déstabilisé. Mais il se ressaisit vite, et sortit un document de sa pochette:

-Voilà les deux titres qui nous sont parvenus: Do-Re-Mi, My favorite things. Les reconnaissez vous?

-Oui, certainement! Mais jamais…

-Alors peu importe. Toujours est il que votre frère, alerté par ce nom, a fait quelques recherches, et a découvert votre existence. Il s'apprêtait à prendre lui-même l'avion pour Salzburg, il me semble.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Un matin, nous ne l'avons pas vu arriver. Sa logeuse nous a par la suite appris que souffrant d'une infection chronique à la gorge, il avait dû être hospitalisé d'urgence. Il semblerait qu'il ait hérité d'une faiblesse pulmonaire de sa mère. Il fumait beaucoup, aussi…Il y a cinq jours, il a réussi à parler, et exprimait le vif désir de vous voir.

Maria baissa les yeux un instant. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais connu ni aimé son père, et cet inconnu là bas, qui réclamait sa présence en Amérique…Elle ignorait tout de lui!Cependant…quelque chose de plus fort que cette inquiétude, un sentiment de complicité avec cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu…Sentiment d'être les deux derniers héritiers d'une famille depuis longtemps disparue, d'être malgré tout, frère et sœur. Elle se décida soudain:

-Son était est grave?

-Je ne vous cache rien, Fräulein. Il est plongé dans une sorte de léthargie depuis mon départ. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

Maria n'hésita plus.

-Alors je viens. Quand part votre bateau?

-Demain matin, cinq heures et demie. Non non, ne vous affolez pas! Ajouta-t-il, voyant son air effaré, il y a un autre départ après demain, le 10, dans la soirée. Tenez, voici les billets.

-Mon billet?

Un peu vexée que tout ait été organisé sans elle, la jeune femme ne prit pas tout de suite le bout de papier.

-Et qui vous disait que j'allais venir?

Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle vit un franc sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme.

-Oh Fräulein, le sang ne ment pas. Quand on a connu votre frère…Disons que même si nous avions des doutes sur votre réaction, nous étions plutôt certain de votre venue.

Maria sourit aussi, gagnée par la gaieté de son voisin.

-Entendu, donnez moi ça…Ah! Et, comment puis je vous contacter, une fois arrivée en Amérique?

-ne vous inquiétez pas, quelqu'un vous attendra à l'aéroport.

Voyant qu'il se levait, Maria remarqua soudain qu'elle n'avait offert ni jus de fruit ni collation à son invité. Un peu honteuse de sa conduite passée, elle proposa:

-Je suis désolée, souhaitez vous quelque chose?

Il eut un rire soudain.

-Non, non, merci, ne vous en faites pas. Mon avion décolle d'ici quelques heures, et je n'ai pas encore dormi.

Il récupéra promptement canne, gants et chapeau.

-Merci de votre accueil..; si chaleureux.

Et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton légèrement ironique de son visiteur;


	3. So long farewell

_**III/ So long, Farewell**_

Le vent souflait contre les carreaux tandis que les bambins se mettaient courageusement au travail. Noël approchait, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de les tenir durant l'école. Mais ce matin là, cependant, la turbulence des enfants n'était pas seule en cause de leur obligation de finir leurs lignes. Maria ne se sentait pas le courage de jouer le rôle d'une maîtresse rieuse et dévouée à ses élèves pas ce matin. Il y avait trop de choses dans sa tête, trop de pensées, de rêves, d'espoirs. Dans quelques heures, elle aurait quitté tout ça, l'Autriche, l'Europe, sa vie. Elle voguerait vers un continent inconnu, vers un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dans un pays où elle ne connaissait personne. Ses rudiments d'anglais pourraient lui servir...Elle eut un merci mental pour la Révérende mère, et Nonberg Abbey. Elle devrait aller leur dire au revoir avant de partir; les religieuses ne comprendraient pas son soudain départ avant Noël.

Noël…Elle l'avait totalement oublié, ces dernières heures. Où le passerait elle? Loin de chez elle, seule probablement si son frère était malade à ce point. Etrange sensation que d'appeler un parfait inconnu son frère! Elle qui croyait être seule…allait l'être une fois de plus pour la fête de la joie et de l'amour. L'an dernier, Noël à Nonberg avait suivi son cours normal…toutes les postulantes rentrées dans leur famille pour l'occasion, sauf elle. Avant, elle ne pouvait exactement qualifier les Noël passées chez son oncle de "joyeux". Et maintenant… Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait jamais pris le bateau de sa vie!

Et alors? Avait elle peur? Oui, avoua une petite voix. Non, répondit immédiatement son vrai elle. Non. Elle n'avait pas peur. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu la vie facile, et là, ce n'était q'une nouvelle aventure? La dernière en date ayant été…chez les von Trapp. Ah non, ce n'était pas le moment! Elle n'allait pas encore penser à eux, alors qu'ils avaient disparus de sa vie, alors qu'elle croyait les avoir oubliés définitivement.

-Fräulein Maria?

Elle baissa la tête, et rencontra les yeux timides d'une fillette brune.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hedwige?

-J'ai fini ça, est ce que vous pouvez nous lire une histoire? S'il vous plaît!

Maria promena un regard inquisiteur sur le reste de la classe, puis sur sa montre. Trois heures moins vingt…Les vacances de Noël étaient là dans vingt minutes, et elle, elle leur faisait copier des lignes!

- Bien, Etant donné que l'heure approche, vous terminez tous votre lettre….Voilà, et à présent, rangez vos affaires.

Un brouhaha léger s'installa tandis que les enfants obéissaient. Maria se leva et s'installa sur un pouf, sous la fenêtre. Un à un, les enfants firent cercle autour d'elle et Maria attira d'autorité Hedwig sur ses genoux.

-Et maintenant, dit elle, écoutez bien. Il y a très très longtemps, avant même que vos parents soient nés…

-Avant que vous soyez née?

-Oui, bien avant, Martina. Il y a très longtemps, donc, vivait dans un palais grand et magnifique une reine. Noël approchait, et la reine était seule. Pourtant, elle avait une petite-fille, mais cette petite fille habitait loin, dans un pays qu'on appelle l'Amérique.

-je sais où c'est! Interrompit la voix excitée de Werner. Mon papa m'en parle souvent, et il y a beaucoup de mer!

-Exact, Werner. En Amérique, la petite-fille ne savait pas que sa grand-mère vivait encore, elle croyait qu'elle était morte Et puis un jour, en rentrant de l'école, elle remarque une longue voiture noire arrêtée devant sa maison.

-Les voitures existaient déjà?

-Oui, c'était un pays très étrange, il y avait des chevaux, des voitures, des princesses et des petites filles. Cette petite fille, donc, rentre elle, un peu étonnée. Et qui voit elle, assise devant là table?

Un silence plein de questions suivit cette question. Amusée, Maria reprit:

-Un dame, plus âgée que sa Maman, mais pourtant tellement belle!Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés là, indiqua-t-elle sur l'oreille d'Hedwig, des yeux très bleus, et portait des habits très élégants.

-Pourquoi elle était là?

-Parce que cette dame, en fait, c'était elle, la grand-mère de la petite fille.

-Et pourquoi elle venait?

-Eh bien, comme elle était la reine elle venait annoncer à sa petite fille qu'elle était une princesse.

-Ooooh!

Des murmures émerveillés coururent sur les petites bouches.

-Alors, quand la petite fille apprit que…

-Maria?

-Sœur Marguerite!

La religieuse se hâta d'ouvrir les grilles de l'Abbaye, et fit entrer Maria dans la petite cour.

D'un geste affectueux, elle serra la jeune femme contre elle, puis, discrètement, attendit. Voilà quatre mois que Maria n'avait pas mit les pieds dans sa chère Abbaye, et la visite d'aujourd'hui, à quelques heures de prendre l'avion, lui donnait l'impression quelque peu déstabilisante d'être entre deux mondes. Rien n'avait changé, évidemment. Les murs de pierre grise, austères et sévères, étaient les mêmes que lorsque elle courait dans ses couloirs, sans soucis de la règle de silence.

L'appel à la prière la tira brusquement de ses pensées.

-Puis je voir la Mère Abbesse?

-Suivez moi.

Rien n'avait changé. De nombreuses fois, la jeune femme avait suivi ce même chemin conduisant au bureau de la Mère Abbesse. Et chaque fois, les sentiments qui l'animaient avaient été …différents. Il y avait eu ce premier jour; à peine redescendue de sa montagne et décidée à se faire accepter…malgré tout. Puis, les trois fois suivantes…où, précédée de Sœur Berthe, pas très à l'aise, elle avait subi des reproches mérités. Ensuite, l'envoi chez les Von Trapp. Episode classé; elle ne DEVAIT plus y penser. Et enfin…son retour de chez les von Trapp. Seule; et animée de sentiments bien éloignés de ceux de son départ.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Révérende Mère._

_Maria s'agenouilla et baisa l'anneau, puis se releva et attendit. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre; depuis trois jours attendait elle cette confrontation. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Et pour la première fois, la Révérende Mère ne pouvait rien pour elle. Rien. _

_-Mon enfant, on vous a fait du mal; j'en suis désolée. _

_-Ma Mère…_

_La religieuse s'éloigna un peu; et scrutant attentivement le visage de Maria, interrogea:_

_-Pourquoi vous ont il renvoyés, Maria? _

_Voilà. Evidemment. Elle devait répondre; et la seule chose à dire était…la jeune femme prit une courte inspiration:_

_-Ils ne m'ont pas renvoyés, ma Mère; je suis partie. _

_La révérende mère s'arrêta un instant; et elle eut un sursaut de surprise. Enfin, elle se reprit; et se détournant:_

_-Asseyez vous, Maria; et dites moi ce qui s'est passé. _

_La jeune femme s'assit lentement sur la chaise; et refusant de croiser ces yeux, murmura:_

_-Eh bien j'ai eu…peur. _

_Cette fois, même Sœur Marguerite retint sa respiration. _

_-Peur?_

_Le ton de la Mère Abbesse n'était plus seulement surpris; mais une véritable note d'inquiétude perçait dans sa vois lorsqu'elle reprit:_

_-Avez été mal traitée? _

_Mal traitée! Dans la bouche pudique de la Révérende Mère, ces mots pouvaient prendre plusieurs significations; mais **quell**e que soit la peine éprouvée par la jeune femme, jamais elle n'avait été mal traitée. _

_-Oh non, non...J'ai été troublée; j'ai éprouvé...une chose que je n'avais jamais éprouvée. Je savais que loin de mes tourments je me sentirais …en sécurité. _

_En sécurité? A quoi pensait elle? Il n'y avait qu'une seule place où elle était à l'abri; une seule personne avait le pouvoir de la mettre à l'abri. _

_La Révérende Mère se détourna légèrement._

_-Maria, les murs de cette abbaye n'ont pas été construit pour servir d'échappatoire à vos problèmes. De quoi aviez vous peur? _

_Une seule question. Une seule réponse. La jeune femme baissa rapidement les yeux sur sa jupe noire; puis prenant une courte inspiration, les yeux fixés sur le vitrail, répondit:_

_-J'avais peur de le revoir. _

_Cette fois ci, l'étonnement de la Mère était plus que perceptible. Elle se tourna brusquement vers la jeune postulante, et, une expression inquiète sur le visage, reprit abruptement:_

_-Le revoir? Elle se ressaisit. Merci, sœur Marguerite. _

_La porte se referma; et Maria comprit qu'il n'y a avait aucun moyen de battre en retraite. Aucun. _

_-Le Capitaine Von Trapp? _

_La vive clarté du vitrail l'aveuglait. Maria détourna les yeux et fixa le tissu noir de son habit. Pourquoi un simple nom l'affectait il autant? Comment ces quatre mots pouvaient ils avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle? Ses lèvres demeurèrent obstinément fermées. _

_-En êtes vous amoureuse? _

_Encore quatre mots; encore une emprise proche de la douleur. Amoureuse? Si elle l'aimait…Elle ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question; mais puisqu'elle connaissait la réponse? Pourquoi, pourquoi devait elle répondre? Pourquoi? Se taire, partir, se terrer dans sa chambre, échappe rà ce regard inquisiteur!_

_Nerveusement, elle leva la tête vers le plafond mais aucun secours ne lui venait._

_-Je n'en sais rien; je…! La Baronne a dit que je l'étais; elle a dit aussi qu'il était amoureux de moi…Mais je n'ai pas voulu la croire._

_A bout, excédée, elle repoussa brusquement la chaise et se dirigea vers la cheminée. _

_Brusquement, elle se tourna vers la Mère, et si celle-ci a**y**ant encore des doutes quant aux faits, les traits légèrement détendus de la jeune femme, son ton rapide, comme essoufflé, les dissipèrent. _

_-Il y avait des moments…Quand nous nous regardions…Oh ma mère, le souffle me manquait. _

_-Lui avez-vous laissé voir ce que vous ressentiez? _

_-Si je l'ai fait, c'est à mon insu. Voilà ce qui me torturait l'esprit. J'étais la servante du Seigneur; l'amour humain aurait été un péché mortel. _

_Oh je ne pouvais pas rester, c'était impossible._

_Un instant de silence. Les yeux fixés sur le hait crucifix de bois, Maria reprit d'une voix presque indistincte bien que ferme. _

_-je suis prête à prononcer mes vœux. Je vous en supplie; aidez moi. _

_-Maria. _

_La Révérende Mère s'avança doucement. _

_-L'amour entre un homme et une femme est sacré aussi. Vous avez une grande puissance d'amour. Ce qu'il vous fait trouver, c'est comment Dieu veut que vous vous en serviez._

_N'avait elle pas compris? _

_-Mais j'ai voué ma vie à Dieu, j'ai voué ma vie à son service!_

_-Mon enfant, le fait que vous aimiez cet homme n'implique pas vous aimiez Dieu moins!_

…_Non. Vous ne pouvez pas rester. _

_D'un mouvement brusque, Maria se retourna et lui fit face. _

_-Oh non ma Mère, non! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça; c'est impossible, je ne le ferais pas. _

_-Maria…_

_Malgré la note d'avertissement dans la voix de la Mère Abbesse, Maria continua:_

_-Le Seigneur ne peut pas me demander une chose pareille, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je vous en supplie ma Mère, ne me renvoyez pas là bas. Laissez mi rester ici, chez moi!_

_La femme âgée ne dit rien mais se détourna. Pauvre enfant…Que faire d'elle? Elle n'était plus à sa place ici; elle ne l'était visiblement plus non plus chez le Capitaine Von Trapp. _

_-Vous resterez chez nous. Mais vous ne prononcerez pas vos vœux. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle n'avait pas prononcé ses vœux. Indistinctement, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle cette nuit de la réception. Jamais elle n'appartiendrait à l'Abbaye. Où appartenait elle?

-Ave.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Oui, faites la entrer.

D'un pas rapide, Maria pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans une semi pénombre.

Elle répéta les mêmes gestes; s'agenouilla pour baiser l'anneau, sentit les mains de la Mère Abbesse se poser sur sa chevelure dorée; mais elle ne portait plus le long voile noir ni le sévère habit des postulantes.

-Révérende Mère.

-Asseyez vous Maria, et dites moi ce qui vous amène parmi vous.

La jeune femme obtempéra, puis rapidement, en quelques phrases brèves et concises, relata les évènements.

-Je pars, ma Mère. Pour Boston, ce soir. Je venais vous faire mes adieux.

Derrière son bureau, la Révérende Mère l'avait écoutée avec attention, et hocha légèrement la tête à cette déclaration.

-Vous ne serez pas parmi nous pour Noël?

-Non ma Mère. Mais j'espère être de retour avant la rentrée. Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire.

Maria n'avait pas revu la Révérende Mère depuis..._ce _jour. Blessée parce qu'elle sentait la désapprobation silencieuse de celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une mère, elle n'avait pas multiplié ses visites à Nonberg au cours des derniers moi. Elle s'en passait; mais en réalité, elle était légèrement anxieuse et compris que l'opinion qu'avait d'elle la Révérende Mère comptait toujours autant pour elle. Aussi les mots simples mais amicaux qu'elle entendit la réconfortèrent.

-Voilà qui ne doit pas être pour vous déplaire, mon enfant. Nos prières vous accompagnerons, où que vous soyez.

-Merci ma Mère.

La mère Abbesse se leva, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé, mais avant que Maria ne sorte, elle la prit par les épaules et la serra rapidement contre elle.

-N'oubliez pas, Maria, ajouta-t-elle après une dernière bénédiction: vivez la vie pour laquelle vous êtes née.

-Vous nous quittez, Maria?

La jeune femme se retourna, et sourit;

-Oui ma Sœur, et de la manière la plus étrange qu'il soit!

Pendant qu'elle lui narrait à son tour les raisons de son départ subit, Sœur Marguerite ne pu s'empêcher de l'examiner rapidement à la dérobée. Cinq mois seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière visite de la jeune femme, mais aux yeux maternels de la sœur, Maria avait profondément changé. Pas physiquement! Mais;…quelque chose semblait s'être cassé en elle. Ses lèvres riaient; mais une ombre obscurcissait passagèrement ses yeux de temps à autre. Et surtout, elle était devenue femme. L'enfant avait totalement disparu; la vivacité et l'entrain puéril qu'elle montrait parfois avaient enfin disparus. La courbe des lèvres était plus dure, le visage plus modelé; les yeux ne lançaient plus d'éclairs malicieux. Ses gestes étaient mesurés; sa démarche plus raide. Oh, elle ne s'était pas transformée en dame posée et douce!Soeur Marguerite n'avait aucun doute sur la question; non; il n'y avait que ce passage soudain d'une puérilité souvent déplorée par Sœur Berthe à une maturité, qui la faisait presque paraître étrangère. Ce n'était plus une enfant, une jeune fille, mais une femme.

-Bon voyage, Maria! Et revenez vite nous voir, n'attendez pas de partir en Australie!

Derrière les hautes grilles, Maria sourit:

-Je vous le promets.

Puis, tandis que Sœur Marguerite s'éloignait en direction de la chapelle, Maria reprit rapidement son chemin.

Ce n'était pas sans un serrement de cœur qu'elle s'était résolue à partir. Son retour n'"tait même pas fixé; à l'évidence, le fait qu'elle puisse avoir des obligations ici, en Autriche, n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit du journaliste. Et alors? Depuis quand avait elle besoin d'un emploi du temps programmé, réglé à la minute près? Depuis qu'elle avait changé de vie. Une femme même indépendante à ses obligations; et il n'était pas encore trop tard pour y revenir. Que de fois n'avait elle pas été blâmé pour son côté plus imprévisible que nécessaire! A l'Abbaye, elle n'avait plus sa place. Elle ne s'y serait jamais faite; sa présence en elle-même, aussi bien que ses absences d'ailleurs, mettait en émoi toute la paisible communauté. En tant qu'institutrice et maintenant totalement responsable d'elle-même, elle devait penser plus aux impôts, à ses repas et aux leçons du lendemain qu'à rire et chanter. Ce qui n'était pas incompatible; mais il n'y avait eu qu'une seule période, qu'un seul mois béni, où tout s'arrangeait. Une seule place où elle pouvait e devait s'occuper de sept merveilleux enfants, rire et leur faire cours, chanter et leur faire découvrir les joies de la grammaire, sans devoir une seule seconde se préoccuper de son repas. Ni de son logis. ni de rien. Il était là; Il veillait à tout. En tant que son employé, évidemment. Ce qui n'empêchait une agréable et douce sensation de sécurité et de protection de l'envahir.

Pourquoi avait elle toujours besoin de revenir à ces jours du passé? Passé révolu et maintenant aussi net qu'un rêve. Un rêve doré, un rêve bref et radieux. Mais un rêve.

Cliing!

Le bruit de verre cassé la ramena sur terre. Maudissant une fois de plus sa distraction, Maria ramassa rapidement les quelques bouts de verre cassé, et nettoyale sol. Le petit living était impeccable. La cuisine était en ordre, et sa valise attendait dans sa chambre.

Combien de nuits d'insomnies n'avait elle pas passé ici! Combien d'heures passées à attendre en vain le sommeil, puis à se promettre fermement d'éloigner toutes ces pensées de son esprit! Un regard au réveil jaune la fit sursauter: cinq heures moins le quart! Une fois de plus, elle devrait courir. Ne connaîtrait elle donc jamais l'agréable sensation d'être _en avance_ sur un horaire?

Rapidement, et sans plus s'attarder, elle saisit son sac, sa guitare (inséparable), referma la porte derrière elle, dévala les quelques marches et après avoir couru quelques minutes, aperçu enfin le dos blanc de l'omnibus de Salzburg.

La sirène du bateau poussa son mugissement aigu, et lentement, le lourd paquebot s'ébranla, démesuré dans les eaux du petit port. Petit port? Certainement pas! Mais les eaux calmes du Havre bouillonnaient maintenant sous la vapeur relâchée par le mastodonte noir et rouge.

Accoudée au bastingage, Maria regardait s'éloigner la terre de France devant elle. Son train l'avait déposée à Paris au petit matin et une correspondance immédiate pour le Havre l'avait empêchée de réellement visiter la Ville.

Elle avait du quitter l'Autriche aux environs de deux heures du matin, mais trop épuisée pour prêter attention à la frontière, ainsi qu'elle se l'était promis, elle s'était endormie, et seul le contrôleur, bienveillant devant cette jeune femme dormant comme une enfant l'avait réveillé, alors que le train entrait à Paris. Et de là, tout avait été course. Lorsque enfin, elle avait vu disparaître le quai devant elle, un sentiment de profond soulagement s'était emparé. Ou plutôt…non, pas de soulagement. Une sorte d'indifférence totale, indifférence qui, elle se l'avouait, ne tarderait pas à se transformer en excitation. De toute façons, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle se dirigeait vers l'Amérique, vers une nouvelle vie même pour un mois seulement.

Alors qu'elle remontait doucement vers sa cabine, proprette et confortable, le soudain roulis du bateau la fit légèrement vaciller: ils étaient en haute mer. Elle avait atteint le point de non retour.


	4. Vers une nouvelle terre

_**IV/ Vers une nouvelle terre.**_

Le bateau s'éloignait. Les moteurs tournaient maintenant plein régime, mais leur bruit continu agissait comme une berceuse sur l'esprit épuisé des voyageurs. Certaines cabines étaient encore pleinement éveillées ; le mal de mer faisait des ravages. Une autre cabine était dans l'obscurité. Son occupante dormait. L'atmosphère légèrement confinée de la petite pièce y était peut être pour quelque chose, cette photo qu'elle avait laissé échapper tout à l'heure de sa valise peut être aussi. Son sommeil était agité, et elle avait parfois un mouvement convulsif, comme pour échapper à quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose.

Août 1938.

_Maria marchait dans la rue. Salzburg n'avait pas changé, les vieilles maisons soignées et entretenues bordaient les rues étroites et pavées depuis cinq cent ans. Elle avançait rapidement, chargée de nombreux paquets destinés à son appartement. Il lui fallait maintenant l'aménager, en faire un vrai chez-soi, puisque c'était là, chez elle, à présent. Dans trois jours, la rentrée des classes. La jeune femme serait éternellement reconnaissante à la Révérende Mère pour son aide. C'était elle qui lui avait trouvé ce poste d'institutrice dans une petite école. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Maria pour accepter; en réalité, pas plus de quelques secondes. Dix jours auparavant, elle aidait joyeusement Marta et Gretl à lacer leur robe pour la réception. Elle inscrivait maintenant avec soin des noms étrangers sur des feuilles blanches, noms de fillettes de cinq, six ans. Fillettes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais que, elle le sentait, elle allait elle devait aimer. Entendant l'horloge sonner les six coups dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après midi, Maria s'arrêta un instant. Pour une fois, rien ne la pressait. Oh bien sûr, si on mettait de côté les quinze petits bureaux attendant d'être mis en place, les dernières fournitures à aller chercher, et la salle de classe à nettoyer. Mais rien d'urgent. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à courir à droite à gauche; une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. _

_-Un jus d'orange s'il vous plaît. _

_Le petit café était bondé, et en fait de tranquillité, on avait vu mieux. Mais un calme étrange l'enveloppa. Pourquoi? Sans raisons apparentes. C'était un soir comme les autres; rien de précis n'était arrivé. Seulement, pour la première fois, elle menait une vie indépendante. Elle seule en tenait les fils dans sa main; elle et personne d'autres. Depuis son enfance, elle avait toujours dépendu de quelqu'un. De son oncle, de sa tante, de sa cousine, de Nonberg, des Von Trapp. Et maintenant, seule elle, Maria Rainer, était responsable de sa vie. D'elle. _

_-Votre jus d'orange; Fraulein. _

_-Merci!_

_La boisson fraîche lui fit du bien. Non, décidément, la vie n'allait pas si mal. Il ne fallait pas oublier ces deux mois; il fallait les mettre de côté. Les rayer. Dénier cette danse et ces yeux. Et ne voir que la vie. Que ces quinze enfants qui demain dépendraient à leur tour d'elle. La vie allait même très bien!_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entendît. _

_-Un café noir s'il vous plaît._

_-Deux, je vous prie. _

_-Tout de suite. _

_Maria se figea. C'était impossible, reviendraient ils donc toujours la hanter, même lorsqu'elle avait décidé de franchir le pas? Non, elle avait rêvé. Cette voix…_

_-Et trois strudels. _

_-Entendu. _

_Ses doutes s'envolèrent. Une seule voix avait ce pouvoir sur elle; une voix qu'elle avait juré n'entendre plus jamais. _

_Allons! Que venait elle de se jurer? De les oublier. Et elle les oublierait. Cependant, confusément, la jeune femme sentait qu'une rencontre avec lui ne serait pas exactement le meilleur moyen de l'oublier. _

_Elle vérifia rapidement. Il était ils étaient assis derrière elle; il lui tournait le dos. Prestement, elle fit signe au serveur qu'elle revenait, et s'esquiva en direction des lavabos. _

_Pour se donner le change, elle se lava rapidement les mains, puis rafraîchit son visage poussiéreux. Ils devaient être partis, jugea-t-elle, après un bout de temps considérable. On n'entrait pas dans un café pour y passer la soirée; et la Baronne ne désirerait pas s'attarder dans un endroit si populaire. _

_Rapidement, Maria remonta les quelques marches, et toute entière à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment deux femmes descendant l'escalier en sens inverse. _

_-Excusez moi, murmura-t-elle au passage. _

_La salle s'était peu à peu vidée. Trois tables seulement étaient occupées; la leur était vide, la sienne aussi. Partis!_

_Soulagée, elle finit sans trop tarder son jus d'orange et régla la consommation. Saisissant au vol ses achats, elle se dirigea vers la porte, et pressa le pas comme les six heures et demi sonnaient. _

_Distraite, elle entendit à peine la porte se refermer; et buta soudain contre quelqu'un. Un de ses sacs lui échappa. Immédiatement, elle se pencha pour ramasser les deux ou trois courses éparses. _

_-Oh je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, et je…_

_Elle s'arrêta net. Lentement, Maria se releva. Ce complet gris foncé; cette haute taille; ce visage souriant…_

_-Max!_

_Malgré elle, elle sourit. Après tout! Max n'était pas…lui, Max avait toujours été sarcastique et drôle, mais compréhensif. Max était…Max. _

_-Fraulein Maria! Quelle surprise!_

_Il 'aida rapidement à se relever, et attendit qu'elle eut fini de rassembler ses quelques sacs. _

_La même question leur vint spontanément:_

_-Que faites vous ici? _

_Maria s'excusa en riant, et l'invita à parler. _

_-je suppose que nous faisions une sorte de shopping, appelons cela comme vous voudrez…_

_La moue dégoûtée accompagnant ces quelques mots en apprit suffisamment à Maria sur les sentiments de son compagnon au sujet de son activité actuelle en ville. _

_-Nous? Les enfants sont là? _

_Max sursauta:_

_-Les enfants? Diable non! Imagineriez vous Elsa emmener sept enfants à Salzburg de son plein gré? _

_-Oh, la Baronne est là? _

_Une intonation plus réservée? Un léger durcissement du visage? Herr Detweiler ne jurait de rien, et pourtant…_

_Il répondit rapidement, et sortant un papier chiffonné de sa poche:_

_-Elsa a réussi à amener Georg ici dans le but de parler à la couturière. _

_Un instant, le clair visage en face de lui ne refléta que confusion. _

_-La couturière? _

_Il comprit. Rien n'était évident! Qu'avaient la Baronne et le Capitaine à voir chez un couturier? _

_-Oui ma chère, Elsa désire vérifier quelques détails sur sa robe, Georg sur son costume. Et vus, que faîtes vous ? _

_Sa robe. Son costume. Bien sûr. Comment avait elle pu oublier? Qu'avait elle imaginé? Qu'un riche et fier Capitaine de la Marine romprait ses fiançailles d'avec une femme socialement son égale dans le seul but de ne pas heurter les sentiments de sa petite gouvernante qu'il avait sans doute oubliée? _

_-Oh…oh je vois. Moi ? Non, je ne faisais que quelques achats, en prévision de la rentrée, je m'occupe d'une classe. Si vous m'excuserez, Herr Detweiler, mais je ne me suis que trop attardée. _

_Trop attardée. Il ne lui avait pas posé la moitié des questions qu'il tournait et retournait dans son esprit depuis une dizaine de jour. Cette réception. Le visage fermé du Capitaine le lendemain. Le contenu exact de la lettre. La raison de son départ. Son manque absolu de nouvelles. _

_-…et il me faut vraiment partir, j'en suis désolée. _

_Il se ressaisit rapidement. _

_-ne le soyez pas, ne le soyez pas! Et souvenez vous que vous me devez toujours un dîner, je vous tiens pour être ma voisine de table à la prochaine occasion!_

_Il n'avait pas oublié. Evidemment! Elle avait agi de la façon la plus incorrecte qu'il ait été. Mais certaines choses étaient irrévocables. Celle là l'était. _

_-Dites moi Max, imaginez vous le Capitaine déguisé en sauvage? _

_Un peu surpris, il répliqua:_

_-Pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi cette suggestion des plus incongrues? _

_-Alors ne m'imaginez pas votre future voisine de table, j'en ait peur!_

_Un large sourire fendit le visage buriné de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Un instant, ils demeurèrent ne silence, elle légèrement plus petite, ses fins cheveux agités par le vent; lui, lui souriant en retour, mais une soudaine réponse à ses questions. _

_-Eh bien, au revoir! _

_-Au revoir Fraulein, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir. _

_Maria fit quelques pas, puis se retourna rapidement. Elle eut un sourire un peu forcé. _

_-S'il vous plaît, vous ne parlerez pas de tout ceci au Capitaine?_

_Une affirmation? Non. Une question? Non. _

_-Non. Bien sûr que non. _

_Il releva les yeux. Mais la légère robe claire avait disparu. L'avait elle seulement entendu? _

_Peu**t **être avait il eut tort de faire cette promesse. Peut être aurait il simplement dû la rassurer. Ne pas promettre. Puisque de toute manière, il allait rompre sa promesse. _

_Max se tourna inconfortablement sur son siège. Le Capitaine, assis en face de lui, lisait l'__Öesterreich Journal__. Toujours impassible. En sept ans d'une longue amitié, jamais Max n'avait réellement compris ce visage impénétrable. Un rideau s'était tiré à la mort d'Agathe; et ce qui se passait hors scène, il l'ignorait totalement. _

_Sa rencontre avec Fraulein Maria, deux semaines auparavant, l'avait fait réfléchir. Et le fruit de ces réflexions l'aurait beaucoup amusé si…Max Detweiler n'était ni stupide ni aveugle; deux fois seulement avait il vu le rideau se déchirer. Mais deux fois en si peu de temps!_

_Il n'oublierait jamais la première fois; alors que ces chers petits cœurs chantaient The Sound of Music. Et la seconde, alors que les derniers accents du Laendler s'évanouissaient, alors que sa main gantée en tenait une autre, alors que ses yeux voyaient ce qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir. _

_Sa décision s'affermit avec ce souvenir. Quoiqu'il arrive, il n'allait pas laisser Georg et Elsa commettre la plus grande erreur de leur vie. _

_Le parfum légèrement capiteux de la Baronne stagnait dans la pièce. Elsa s'était retirée quelques instants auparavant, et les enfants avaient disparus depuis le déjeuner. _

_-Georg ? _

_Surpris, le capitaine leva les yeux de son journal. Une ride de contrariété était inscrite sur son large front, mais Herr Detweiler n'y prit garde. _

_-Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. _

_Il soupira, mal à l'aise. _

_-Ce que je vais faire n'est ni pour moi, ni pour Elsa. Surtout pas pour moi ! Quand je pense à toute cette fortune…_

_-Max…_

_Il y avait une trace d'avertissement dans le ton du Capitaine, qui s'était replongé dans son journal. _

_-Voila, voila. J'avais promis de ne rien dire, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont…_

_-Max !_

_-J'y viens. Alors qu'Elsa et vous étiez à Salzburg, de mon côté, je me promenais dans les rues. Festival, préparation…enfin bref. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans un café, la personne la plus insolite me bouscula. _

_Malgré lui, le Capitaine écoutait. _

_-Je la relevais, et nous avons parlé. _

_-La ? _

_-Fraulein Maria semblait ravie de cette rencontre, et a pris des nouvelles des enfants, très civilement._

_Légèrement tendu, le Capitaine ne dit rien, mais l'invita d'un signe de tête à poursuivre. _

_-Elle était pressée, nous ne nous sommes pas trop attardés. Georg, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir. Fraulein Maria a quitté le couvent, définitivement. _

_-Ah vraiment ? Sa lettre disait pourtant le contraire. _

_-Georg, que croyez vous qu'elle allait y écrire ? _

_-Max, c'en est assez. _

_-Vous et Elsa méritez mieux. Elle aussi. _

_-Max !_

_-Oncle Max !_

_-Liesl, Friedrich, que voulez vous ? _

_-Pouvons nous vous parler ? _

_-Bien sûr, j'arrive. _

_Un mouvement sec de l'autre côté leur fit tourner la tête. _

_-Liesl, Friedrich, sortez s'il vous plaît. Je dois discutez quelque chose avec Oncle max. Tout de suite. _

_-Oui père ; _

_Les deux adolescents s'éclipsèrent. _

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_Max fit quelques pas vers son ami. A sa grande surprise, le Capitaine se contenta de lui jeter d'un geste rageur le journal sur la table. Inquiet par son revirement subit, Herr Detweiler s'en saisit et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes. _

_-Das Dritte österreichisches reich hat die Ehre, in seinen Reihen den Leutnant Oberst Fardeulr zu zählen, es bestellend Gerstat und Kapitän Von Trapp. Sie werden ihre Haltungen einnehmen von hier..._ _Le troisième autrichien a maintenant l'honneur de compter le lieutenant colonel Fardeulr dans ses rangs, le commandant Gerstat et le capitaine Von Trapp. Ils prendront leurs commandements respectifs d'ici..._

_Il reposa le feuillet sur la table. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. _

_-Nous quittons l'Autriche ce soir. _

_-Et Elsa ? _

_Le Capitaine fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et contempla un instant la pelouse descendant en pente douce vers le lac. Il contempla tout ce qui avait toujours fait son monde depuis sept longues années. Par derrière le lac, les montagnes. L'Untersberg. Leurs cimes enneigées. L'Autriche, son pays. Tout ce qui en quelques instants venait de s'écrouler. _

_-Sa place est à Vienne. Pas dans ces montagnes. _


	5. Boston

_**V/Boston**_

Le roulis avait fini par devenir partie intégrante du quotidien de Maria, aussi les premiers pas qu'elle fit sur le sol ferme furent ils légèrement chancelants. La douane, les bagages, les quelques formalités expédiées, elle se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, devant le quai, abritée provisoirement du fin crachin qui tombait sur Boston depuis plusieurs heures. Boston ! Elle était à Boston ! Elle avait réussi. Elle avait traversé des centaines de kilomètres de mer et d'océan, quitté son pays et sa langue ; elle était en Amérique, aux Etats-Unis.

La foule qui l'environnait n'avait rien d'une cohue pressée à laquelle elle s'attendait ; plusieurs ladies avaient jeté un regard bienveillant à cette jeune étrangère blonde, si peu conforme à la société de Boston de ce XXe siècle. La guerre faisait des ravages là bas en Europe, et la pointe d'accent allemand de l'étrangère, au lieu d'exercer la colère ou le mépris, attira bientôt une femme assez âgée qui avait écouté le court dialogue entre la jeune femme étrangère et un de ses voisins.

-May I ? avait proposé celui-ci, probablement chauffeur de taxi, désignant la valise de la jeune femme.

-Oh…oh no, thanks, I 'm waiting for a friend to pick me, thank you.

-Well...You're sure?

-Of course, it's no problem! Thanks again.

-The pleasure was all mine, m'lady.

Le chauffeur toucha rapidement sa casquette et s'éloigna. La femme observa un instant l'étrangère, apparemment assez déconcertée mais nullement effrayée. Ses courts cheveux blonds soigneusement brossés et sa pèlerine bleue marine lui donnait un air espiègle que démentait cependant l'expression déterminée et presque dure de son visage. Etonnante chez une enfant si jeune, pensa l'observatrice.

Ayant pitié de sa désorientation visible, elle s'avança rapidement et tendit la main, abordant en anglais la jeune femme :

-Bonjour !

Surprise, l'étrangère se retourna et ses yeux bleus s'éclaircirent à la vue de son interlocutrice.

-Puis je vous aider de quelques manières ?

-Oh eh bien à vrai dire…non, je…j'attends un ami, il a dû être retardé.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Vous a-t-il donné un rendez vous spécial ?

-Pas exactement, il m'a simplement spécifié de l'attendre sur le quai.

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira d'un bon sourire.

-Alors ne restez pas là, ma pauvre enfant, il a dû arriver sur l'autre quai et ne devrait pas tarder à en faire le tour pour vous rejoindre. Suivez moi plutôt, je connais un délicieux petit café, vous serez plus à vôtre aise.

-Non vraiment, je…

-Tttt, laissez moi faire.

Gentiment, l'inconnue s'empara de la valise, laissant le soin à Maria de prendre sa guitare.

Celle-ci hésita un instant. Elle ne connaissait pas cette étrangère, mais…après tout, elle était en Amérique ; rien de tout cela n'était prévu ; certainement pas non plus sa rencontre avec cette femme. Et puis elle avait faim. Son estomac à jeun depuis le dîner de la veille réclamait quelque nourriture ; un café ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle saisit résolument la guitare noire et suivit d'un pas rapide sa compagne.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ann Glowster, de Boston, se présenta l'inconnue.

-Maria Rainer, de…d'Europe.

Par-dessus les cafés fumants, les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Maria préféra faire dévier la conversation ; parler de l'Autriche ne l'enthousiasmait guère, aussi sympathique Ann soit elle.

-Dites moi Maria vous me permettez de vous appelez ainsi, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme hocha rapidement la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

Maria fixa sa tasse de café, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Son interlocutrice se ravisa rapidement.

-Si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler…

-Oh non, non !

Elle inspira profondément :

-Disons qu'un ami à moi m'a demandé brusquement d'Amérique et de la façon la plus inattendue ; et tout ce voyage s'est décidé plutôt brutalement !

Les yeux attentifs de la femme ne la quittèrent pas ; mais sentant soudain que son observation pouvait être gênante, Ann Glowster avala brusquement une gorgée de café chaud et termina son sandwich.

Un rapide regard à sa montre fit sursauter Maria.

-Trois heures de l'après midi ! Il faut m'excuser, j'abuse de votre temps, mais avec ce décalage, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis !

-Ne vous excusez pas, vous ne me déranger pas du tout. Votre ami doit être en retard, le trafic est terrible ici, vous savez. Nous avons bien le temps de discuter !

-Avec plaisir, si vous êtes sûre... ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Dites moi un peu, Maria, que faisiez vous en Europe ?

Le teint de la jeune femme s'anima légèrement lorsqu'elle parla :

-J'avais un poste d'institutrice, je m'occupais d'enfants encore jeunes ; et ce…travail remplissait bien mon temps, croyez moi ! Entre les chorales, les lignes et les histoires, je n'ai pas vu passer ces trois derniers mois.

-Combien étaient ils ?

Contente de voir que Miss Rainer avait cessé de jeter des regards fréquents à sa montre, Ann Glowster l'encourageait à parler.

-Oh, une quinzaine, mais tous en dessous de six ans, et à cet âge là, vous savez, ils sont plutôt remuants ! Et tellement…tellement gentils et attendrissants en même temps…

-Heureuse enfance !

Vivement, Maria répliqua :

-Oh, une enfance ne dépend pas seulement de l'âge. Des évènements, aussi. Du poids qui pèse…ou non, sur vos épaules. Et puis certains enfants gardent une fraîcheur d'âme insolite par ces temps. Prenez Loui…

Elle s'arrêta net et esquissant un vague geste de la main, reprit, avec un sourire forcé :

-Oh peu importe, je dois vous ennuyer.

-Non non pas du tout ! Vous êtes, il est vrai plus proche de l'enfance que moi. Vous aimez les enfants, Maria.

C'était une affirmation discrète et gentille. Alors pourquoi les traits menus de la jeune femme se contractèrent ils soudain ? Une ombre avait voilé ces yeux bleus tout à l'heure pleins de vie.

-Oui je les aime. Beaucoup. Plus que vous ne croyez.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Une vingtaine d'année de mariage avait appris bien des choses à Ann Glowster ; la première étant la délicatesse et la discrétion avec l'autre. Elle percevait quelques évènement plus ou moins plaisant dans le passé de cette jeune femme ; et s'interdit de prolonger plus loin ses questions pour le moment.

-Maria Rainer !

Brusquement, Maria tourna la tête et une expression de soulagement apparu sur son visage.

-Monsieur Collins !

Elle se leva vivement et échangea une brève poignée de main avec l'arrivant.

-_Larrey_ Collins, corrigea celui-ci en souriant, une étincelle de malice au fond de ses yeux bleus très clairs.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit ou plutôt, se jeta, sur une chaise libre et posa son chapeau sur la table.

-Quelle course ! Oh pardon madame, se reprit il vivement devant l'air stupéfait d'Ann Glowster. Larrey Collins, des éditions Bloemfontein. J'avais donné rendez vous à Fraulein Rainer ici à deux heures, mais une erreur de publication et le véhicule bloqué sur la Brodway m'ont retardé. Toutes mes excuses, Fraulein.

-Ce n'est pas grave ; ceci, dit, sans vouloir vous froisser Ann, je suis assez impatiente de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos après toutes ces tribulations.

-C'était un plaisir de vous connaître, Maria.

-Moi de même, merci. Monsieur Collins Larrey ?

En un tour de main, celui-ci se saisit de la guitare et du sac, et après un dernier sourire charmeur à Ann Glowster, il précéda Maria dans les dédales du port, en direction d'une petite deux chevaux à la carrosserie assez mal en point qu'il présenta de manière théâtrale :

-Si votre Seigneurie veut bien se donner la peine de monter dans mon carrosse…

-Et quel âge a votre carrosse, exactement, questionna, amusée, Maria, les points sur les hanches.

-Le dernier décompte remontant à la Déclaration d'Indépendance, je ne peux malheureusement vous donner de réponse.

-Je me contenterais donc de celle là, répliqua la jeune femme, s'asseyant précautionneusement sur les coussins de cuir usé du devant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La conversation rapide et enjouée de Larrey Collins amusa et distraiyit Maria de ses pensées. Devant chaque monument ou borne de limitation de vitesse, son compagnon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter son commentaire à l'Histoire. Mise en verve par ses plaisanteries et son humour, Maria ne tarda pas à elle aussi lui répondre et rire avec lui de différentes choses, à cent lieues du but premiers de son voyage.

La vue des enseignes flamboyantes et des devantures de magasins présentant aussi bien des réclames pour « Used and new : the same price ! Don't miss it !" que des " High price High quality : us for you" l'étonnaient quelque peu, mais le bruit discordant et éraillé du klaxon de la voiture la fit sursauter sur place.

-Eh quoi, n'avez-vous jamais entendu de klaxon, Maria Rainer ?

-Pas dans cette octave, Larrey Collins.

-Il y a un commencement à tout, et l'Amérique remédiera aux hallucinantes lacunes de votre éducation.

-Lacunes telles que ?

-Le son de mon klaxon.

-S'il n'y a que cela, laissez moi vous rassurer, point n'est besoin de venir en Amérique pour entendre votre instrument.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Prenez n'importe quelle craie et faites la grincer sur le tableau noir. Le résultat devrait être à peu près le même, à mon humble avis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Je repasse vous prendre demain matin à neuf heures précises ; le Boston Royal Hospital ouvrant à dix heures. C'est-à-dire, si cela vous va ?

-Très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ah, au fait ! Vous êtes sûr que la voiture remonte à la Déclaration d'Indépendance ? J'aurais pensé à Christophe Colomb.

Maria s'appuyait contre la portière bleue de la deux chevaux. Son sac et sa guitare, posés à ses pieds, attendaient d'être montés, mais la jeune femme réglait les derniers détails de la journée du lendemain avec son compagnon.

-C'est un peu loin tout de même ; ou parlez vous de mémoire ?

-De mém…Rustre !

Le sourire accompagnant ce mot en démentait le sens, et le journaliste ne s'y trompa point.

-Vous m'excuserez de ne pas monter ; demander les clés à Mrs. Hurster, la concierge. Elle vous les donnera ; votre appartement est au premier étage. Le mieux situé de l'immeuble, si vous voulez mon avis. Bonne soirée !

Le moteur toussota et crachota, mais vaille que vaille, la voiturette bleue démarra et s'éloigna avant que Maria, partagée entre le rire et la colère d'être laissée ainsi, aie put dire quoique ce soit.

La main en visière, elle regarda le petit véhicule tourner puis disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle se retourna vers l'immeuble vers son chez-elle provisoire du mois qui allait suivre.

Allons ! Qu'y avait il de terrible ? Un escalier à monter et elle y serait. Il lui tardait de prendre un peu de repos, après la journée mouvementée qu'elle avait eue.

Lentement, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur tout ce qui l'entourait, elle pénétra dans le hall. Trois boîtes de fer accrochées au mur l'intriguèrent beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que les mots de Larrey lui revinssent en mémoire : _vous trouverez dans la boîte aux lettres mes coordonnées, numéros et adresses. Mrs Hurster a la clé._

-Wha'd'ya wan' ?

Surprise, Maria se retourna. La loge vitrée, de l'autre côté du hall, s'était ouverte, et une femme dans ses soixante ans, soignée bien qu'assez indolente d'aspect, la dévisageait, les points sur les hanches.

-Oh, um…You must be Mrs Huster ? I am currently renting the first floor, how do you do?

La main tendue, Maria s'était approchée de la femme, qui saisit avec méfiance cette main lisse et visiblement peu habituée aux travaux durs ce en quoi elle se trompait.

-Hi. Ya wan' you'key ?

La prononciation rapide et hachée de l'américain car comment appeler ça autrement ? Ce n'était sûrement pas de l'anglais, encore moins celui enseignée avec lenteur et distinction à Nonberg ! perturba légèrement Maria.

-I'm sorry ?

-D'ya wan't you'ey ?

La concierge mettait une mauvaise volonté évidente à se faire comprendre ; le fait que son interlocutrice soit étrangère et de surcroît nouvelle arrivée en Amérique ne la gênèrent pas le moins du monde. Les locataires payaient, ils étaient servis ; elle occupait ce poste ingrat, tant pis pour eux ; tant pis pour elle.

Dans le regard rapide et dédaigneux qu'elle jeta sur la valise de velours usé, Maria lu tout ça et bien d'autres choses encore.

Le tintement métallique prononcé, des clés agitées sou son nez comme si elle était mentalement inapte à saisir certains mots la fit réagir.

-Oh ! Oh yes, thank you.

D'un pas traînant, la femme s'apprêtait à regagner sa loge après avoir tendu les clés à la jeune femme sans autre forme de bienvenue. Alors qu'elle passait devant ces boîtes métalliques boîtes aux lettres Maria se souvint brusquement de la recommandation de Larrey Collins.

-Um, please, may I have the letter box keys ?

Le pas traînant ne cessa pas, et pendant une seconde, Maria crut que la femme l'ignorerait.

Mais après l'avoir fait suffisamment patienté, après lui avoir permis de maudire cent fois Larrey Collins pour son abandon précipité, la concierge réapparut, et de mauvaise grâce, laissa tomber dans la main tendue de Maria l'objet demandé. Elle me ferait la faveur de me donner mes clés qu'elle n'agirait pas autrement, pensa celle ci, outrée.

Elle remercia rapidement, se força à sourire et monta les premières marches de l'escalier. Mais la sensation des yeux inquisiteurs de la concierge qui avait été si désagréable et mal disposée avec elle, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, la fit se retourner, et incapable de résister au plaisir d'une petite vengeance, elle ajouta, en autrichien et avec le plus courtois des sourires :

-Ihnen war zu begegnen für mich ein Vergnügen, Frau Hurster, und dies erster Kontakt mit poliertem Amerika, und freundlich mir bleiben wird, ist in sicher; danke noch für Ihren herzlichen und fügsamen Empfang.

(_Vous rencontrer a été pour moi un plaisir, Mrs Hurster, et ce premier contact avec l'Amérique polie et accueillante me restera, soyez en sûre; merci encore pour votre accueil chaleureux et accommodant)_

Et le regard qui passa du dédain à la stupéfaction dans son dos la récompensa amplement de son sourire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria referma derrière elle la porte du petit appartement et lentement, posa clés et valises, ôta sa pèlerine qu'elle posa sur le portant de bois clair et fit le tour de son nouveau chez elle.

L'entrée était petite et mal éclairée ; mais une fois dans le petit living, cette impression était vite oubliée. Une large fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon, ridicule par rapport à ce qu'elle avait connu chez les von Trapp mais elle n'était pas là pour y penser.

Le living était petit mais confortable d'aspect et sans doute facile à rendre _cosy_, et chaleureux. Un fauteuil et un sofa se faisaient face devant la vitre ; deux des trois étagères de laque blanc étaient ornées de quelques bibelots impersonnels que Maria aurait tôt fait disparaître. Distraitement, elle posa les deux brochures qu'elle avait gardé à la main sur la table basse entre fauteuil et sofa.

A l'image du living, la cuisine était petite mais arrangée de manière fonctionnelle. Tant mieux, pensa la jeune femme. Je n'ai de toutes façons pas l'intention de passer mes vacances devant les fourneaux.

Après avoir bu un verre d'eau, elle repassa dans le petit salon et s'aventura dans le couloir menant aux deux dernières pièces : une salle de bains blanche et moderne, et la chambre sa chambre.

Elle passa distraitement la main sur le velours neuf et doux du couvre lit, et laissa ses yeux errer dans la pièce. Une armoire blanche à quelques pas du lit attendait d'être remplie ; une commode, une table pouvant à l'occasion servir de bureau et une chaise joliment ouvragée en complétait l'aménagement.

En somme, l'appartement était agréable et lui serait plaisant à habiter. Il était de taille plus restreinte que celui qu'elle occupait à Salzburg ; et bien plus froid et impersonnel ! Mai son **** pouvait au moins reconnaître à cette Mrs Hurster la qualité de savoir tenir son immeuble. Les glaces et carrelages étaient impeccables ; pas une once de poussière ne traînait.

Maria eut tôt fait de sortir de sa valise les deux photos auxquelles elle tenait le plus ; et les disposa, l'une sur la table basse du salon, l'autre, celle de Nonberg, sur sa table de nuit.

L'estomac soudain dans les talons, elle fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine, et dénicha de quoi se faire un repas simple, mais qui, après le café sur le quai, avait le mérite de combler le creux de son estomac.

Il n'était que quatre heures et demie lorsque, la cuisine propre et rangée, ses valises à moitié défaites, elle étouffa un bâillement prolongé. Il ne tarderait de toute façon pas à faire nuit ; et sans autre hésitation, Maria se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux et doux, et sombra dans un sommeil délicieux et réparateur, sommeil sans rêves. Avec l'image d'un irlandais au sourire charmeur et celle d'une femme plus âgée au sourire avenant dans l'esprit ; deux amis ses premiers amis américains.


	6. Karl Hollun Rainer

N/A: un chapitre un peu plus court mais pas facile du tout à écrire conte tenu du contenu alors dites mois ce que vous en pensez !

_**VI/ Karl Hollun Rainer**_

-Driiiing ! Driiiing !

-Hmmffff...

Avec un soupir, Maria se retourna sur son lit et referma les yeux. Elle aurait jurer entendre sonner….Ce devait être les voisins, il n'y avait pas de sonnettes à Salzburg…

-Driiiiing !

Pourquoi n'allaient ils pas ouvrir ? Elle reprit son oreiller et essaya de se rendormir, mais le bruit persistait. Que…bruit…sonnette…Salzburg…Non !

-Oh mon Dieu…

Une seconde plus tard, ses yeux brumeux distinguèrent vaguement…

-Dix heures du matin !

La tête lourde, les jambes en coton, elle se leva d'un coup sec, et dans son mouvement hâtif pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, elle se cogna violemment le pied droit. Driiiiing !

-Voila ! Maudite porte de…

Elle se frotta vivement le pied, serrant les dents. Et cette sonnette !

Maria se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux, dans une vaine tentative de discipline, et réajusta sa jupe, bien froissée de toute manière.

Affichant un large sourire sur son visage crispé, évitant de penser trop à son pied droit brûlant, elle ouvrit vivement la porte alors que son visiteur s'apprêtait à sonner une cinquième fois.

-Larrey Collins !

Maria tendit vivement la main au nouveau venu, fringant et souriant comme à l'habitude.

-Je ne vous réveille pas, au moins ?

Il était à moitié dans l'entrée, et Maria referma la porte avant de se retourner vers lui :

-Oh non, non, pas du tout, je…

L'air faussement sceptique du journaliste et un bâillement prolongé l'interrompirent.

-Oh très bien, puisque vous savez tout, oui vous me réveillez, j'avais totalement oublié.

-Pourquoi m'en doutais je à moitié ?

Maria lui lança un regard meurtrier pour seule réponse.

-A…Asseyez vous donc au salon, je vous rejoins tout de suite, répondit elle, étouffant un second bâillement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une douche fraîche et des vêtements propres l'avaient mise de meilleure humeur, et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle trempa ses lèvres dans le café chaud.

-L'appartement vous plaît ? s'enquit poliment Larrey Collins.

-Hm hm, beaucoup ! Dites, la concierge ne serait elle pas de vos connaissances ?

-Non, pour…ah, Mrs Hurster ?

-Oui, Mrs Hurster, et ne prenez pas l'air étonné, elle doit être à peu près aussi aimable que vous le matin, spectacle que j'espère ne jamais avoir à contempler.

-Rendez en grâce au Ciel .

Maria esquissa un sourire ; mais surprise par son ton plus sérieux, elle détourna la tête et s'absorba dans le spectacle de la ville par la fenêtre.

-Au fait, reprit le journaliste après un court instant de silence, comme regrettant les mots qu'il venait de laisser échapper ; ou suivant une pensée précise ; au fait, ma belle mère m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses meilleurs sentiments, ainsi que ce petit mot, en guise de bienvenue.

Maria sursauta :

-Votre belle mère ? Vous êtes marié ? Oh pardon, excusez moi.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, se reprochant mentalement sa question indiscrète.

Le sourire s'évanouit des lèvres du journaliste.

-Oui je suis marié. Ou plutôt, corrigea-t-il avec un rire amer, j'étais marié.

Maria garda le silence, ne sachant quoi dire après pareille confession.

-Ma…femme, Lisa, était une charmante créature, malheureusement pas seulement à mes yeux. D'autres que son époux légitime le remarquèrent, et disons que…les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, nous sommes séparés. Mais je suis en très bons termes avec sa mère, dont le père était autrichien, d'ailleurs. Le colonel Schroeder, vous connaissez ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis désolée, Larrey, je ne savais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et rien n'y changera rien.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux. Se levant brusquement, Larrey Collins déclara :

-Bien, et maintenant, nous devrions déjà être au New England ; c'est le nom de l'hôpital, ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de Maria.

Celle-ci se leva à son tour, et la soudaine pensée du véritable but de son voyage lui revenant en mémoire, elle se prépara rapidement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria s'extirpa rapidement de la petite voiture, et d'un geste sec, saisit les gants de ville chairs ; de rigueur à Salzburg, passablement démodé ici, semblait il…

Elle leva la tête et sursauta. Devant elle, l'une des plus grande façades de l'avenue se dressait ; sur les murs blancs les mots Boston New England Hospital se détachaient en grosses lettres bleues. Plus haut ; toujours plus haut ; le bâtiment ne semblait pas avoir de fin ; de même que ceux qui l'entouraient d'ailleurs, réalisa-t-elle. Mais celui-ci était indubitablement le plus élevé. Et toutes ces fenêtres ! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine ; derrière un de ces carrés noirs, brillants au pâle soleil ; derrière l'un d'eux, il y avait son frère. Son frère. Le fils de son père ; ce grand frère dont sans le connaître elle avait toujours rêvé. Cet inconnu qui occupait depuis trois jours ses pensées ; son frère.

-Maria ?

Elle baissa rapidement les yeux. A quelques mètres d'elle, Larrey Collins lui tenait la porte ouverte. Elle franchit rapidement les quelques marches, et le suivit à l'intérieur de ce géant blanc.

-Rainer ? Yes…first floor, room 36. The lift is here, on your left.

-Thanks. Venez.

Maria était restée immobile dans le hall, ses yeux allant des immenses panneaux d'affichage multicolores aux blouses blanches circulant sans cesse; aux chariots métalliques et aux fauteuils bleus. Combien de femmes en ces temps troublés, avaient dû s'asseoir ici ; combien de mère, de fiancée, d'épouse, de sœur en deuil, cette grande salle blanche et informelle avait elle dû voir !

Elle suivit son guide et traversa le hall à sa suite. L'ascenseur les mena jusqu'au premier étage ; encore quelques mètres….chambre 30….32, 33, 34, 35,

-36. C'est ici.

Le journaliste s'arrêta un instant à la porte et se tourna vers Maria. Il inspira profondément.

-Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, Maria. Lors de mon départ la semaine passée, son était critique, continua-t-il, choisissant ses mots. Sans doute dort il ; sans doute ne vous reconnaîtra-t-il pas

Maria acquiesça silencieusement, une boule dans la gorge.

-Je sais. Je sais.

Elle hésita un moment ; revoyant en un éclair ces derniers jours. Salzburg ; le concert ; l'arrivée impromptue du journaliste ; ses questions ; l'Abbaye et le clair obscur du bureau de la mère Supérieure ; le vent de la mer et le bleu du ciel ; ses craintes et ses espoirs. Pourquoi, pourquoi ce vers de Rimbaud lui revenait il en mémoire ?

_Qu'il était bleu le ciel ; et grand l'espoir !_

_L'espoir a fui, vaincu vers le ciel noir._

Machinalement, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre du corridor. Et soudain, avec l'apparition soudaine, oh combien fugitive d'un pâle rayon lumineux, son courage lui revint. Le ciel n'était pas noir ; et elle n'était pas venue ici faire le pied de grue toute la matinée devant la porte !

D'un geste décidé, elle passa devant Larrey et tourna le bouton de la porte.

Immédiatement, une forte odeur d'éther et de maladie mélangée la prit à la gorge. Indécise, la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, embrassant le spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Des murs blancs, une fenêtre donnant visiblement sur les jardins, et au fond de la pièce, à gauche, un lit sur lequel une haute silhouette était allongée.

Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, Maria était à genoux à côté de ce lit, et dévorait avidement du regard ce frère dont elle avait tant rêvé depuis trois jours.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais ses cheveux blonds foncés, elle les reconnaissait clairement ; cette barbe fournie, c'était celle de son père. Là s'arrêtait toute ressemblance pour autant qu'elle put en juger. Karl Rainer avait un visage à l'ovale pur hérité de sa mère, sur lequel se heurtaient les traits plus durs de son père. Vingt cinq ans de vie ne l'avait pas épargné ; il en accusait au moins trente cinq. Maria se remémora les mots du journaliste : abandonné de sa famille….sa mère morte à sa naissance….quelle chemin n'avait il pas dû parcourir pour se faire un nom dans une des plus grands maisons d'édition bostonienne !

Larrey et l'infirmière discutaient derrière elle. Au son de leurs voix, la jeune femme se releva rapidement.

-Depuis combien de temps est il dans cet état là ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Deux semaines, répondit rapidement l'infirmière, une femme mûre aux traits doux et tirés. Son était est stationnaire, bien qu'il soit sorti de ce coma depuis maintenant trois jours. Il ne fait que dormir maintenant. Mais il est loin d'être sauvé ; vous n' ignorez pas que sa mère…

-Je sais. Mais son père était beaucoup plus résistant.

-Espérons…

Un brusque mouvement du côté du lit les fit se retourner tous trois. L'homme avait bougé ; et ses lèvres desséchées esquissèrent le mot « eau ».

L'infirmière voulut se saisir du verre, mais Maria fut plus rapide qu'elle, et s'asseyant précautionneusement au bord du lit, elle regarda couler le liquide transparent dans la gorge du malade qui, les yeux toujours fermés, l'avalait goulûment.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il avait eu sa ration, Maria reposa doucement le verre près d'elle et attendit.

La chambre était maintenant silencieuse. Sans qu'elle l'ait remarqué, Larrey et l'infirmière s'étaient retirés dans le couloir, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, aussi longues que des siècles pour Maria qui, penchée au dessus du visage de son frère, attendait un signe, quelque chose.

Et ce quelque chose arriva. Légèrement tendue, la jeune femme l'observa ouvrir l'œil gauche d'abord puis le droit, et enfin battre des paupières rapidement à la lumière du grand jour dont la chambre était illuminée.

Elle observa ses yeux d'abord brumeux regarder sans les voir ces objets qui lui était devenus familiers ; puis s'arrêter sur le mur en face d'elle.

Du blanc. Comme tous les jours. Sa main serra convulsivement les draps tandis qu'il parcourait machinalement la pièce de ses yeux blessés par la lumière crue. L'infirmière n'était pas là, son fauteuil était vide. Son regard vide erra sur les objets l'entourant jusqu'à ce qu'une tache de couleur imprévue l'arrêta. C'était…comme un coin de ciel bleu. Et tellement inhabituel dans cette chambre ! Au prix d'un effort puissant, le jeune malade parvint à fixer son regard sur ce coin bleu. Ce n'était pas du ciel, pas sur son lit ! Du tissu, plutôt. Avec de grands plis. Son œil capta ensuite une couleur plus claire, et enfin un visage. Un visage mi souriant mi anxieux. Un visage penché sur lui.

Nerveuse, Maria attendait. Elle supporta l'examen de ses yeux noirs et profonds car ils étaient noirs et se força à sourire lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

-Qui…qui êtes vous ?

Machinalement, Maria répondit en Autrichien.

-Maria Rainer, de Salzburg. Je…

Elle s'interrompit. Sans doute n'entendait il pas l'autrichien, américain de Boston !

L'éclair d'intelligence qui traversa le regard de son interlocuteur la détrompa. Il avait parfaitement saisit ses mots ; et sa surprise fut plus grand encore lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui répondre dans la même langue.

-Rainer ? …Maria !

Alors elle sut qu'il l'avait reconnue. Un brusque sourire détendit ses traits crispés.

-Vous êtes venue ? Malgré Noël, Salzburg et vos amis ?

-Peu importe, je suis là. Ne vous énervez pas, ce n'est pas bon pour vous, reprit la jeune femme, alors que Karl faisait mine de se redresser.

-Laissez moi vous regarder.

Obligeamment, Maria se laissa faire sous ses yeux scrutateurs, et sa nature vive reprenant le dessus, saisit impulsivement la main brune et forte qu'elle serra entre les siennes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Avant de s'en aller, Maria déposa un léger baiser sur le front pâli de Karl.

Son frère. Elle avait retrouvé son frère.


	7. Von Trapp?

_**VI/ Von Trapp ? **_

-Merci et à demain !

Une fois de plus, la petite deux chevaux s'éloigna, laissant Maria seule sur le trottoir, devant l'immeuble. Elle s'attarda un instant dans la rue, maintenant obscurcie et sombre. La nuit tombait tôt sur Boston ; mais elle l'aurait presque oublié dans ces grandes artères où tout n'était, à ces yeux émerveillés, que bruit, foule, décorations, lumières, musique et encore cette sorte de rumeur sourde, gonflement de la foule heureuse et excitée par ses achats de Noël.

En contrepartie, la banlieue verte où elle habitait paraissait bien calme. Ses quelques réverbères, régulièrement espacés, lui donnaient une lumière avare et blafarde ; et déjà, la voiture bleue de Larrey n'était plus visible.

Un souffle d'air plus insistant que les autres la fit frissonner. Rapidement, la jeune femme rentra dans l'immeuble, ouvrit d'un geste machinal la boîte aux lettres ; et se figea.

Deux journaux américains brillaient de tous leurs rouges et verts promotionnels éclatants ; mais un coin blanc attirait seul Maria. Une lettre ! Après une semaine passée ici en solitaire si l'on exceptait visites quotidiennes à un frère qui ne se réveillait plus que rarement ; après ces sept jours passés en exil dans un pays étranger, enfin, quelqu'un lui faisait signe !

-Wha's the matter ?

Saisie, la jeune femme se retourna et soupira, sentant encore l'indolence muette et agressive de la concierge contre elle. Elle arbora son plus charmant sourire, saisit les lettres d'un geste sec, referma la boite métallique, et se tournant vers la femme hostile, répondit :

-Nothing for you to worry about.

Quelques instant après, elle refermait avec soulagement la porte de son appartement derrière elle, et gagna le living.

Maria jeta les journaux sur la table, et au moment de poser la lettre dessus, attendant volontairement avant de l'ouvrir, les gros titres l'attirèrent malgré elle ;

_Christmas Coming ! Don't miss a bit of it !_

_Listen with Philipps posts the true meaning of Christmas ! Through Europe to USA, Philipps brings you both the old familiar carols and those ones you've never heard of before!_

Through Europe to USA ? Et qui, ici, penserait à elle, le 24 décembre au soir, c'est-à-dire, dans quatre jours ? Qui en Europe, se soucierait de la pauvre petite institutrice ? Qui dans le monde entier, se souviendrait d'une gouvernante depuis longtemps oubliée ?

Alors qu'elle ne les oublierait jamais. La vie était si injuste ! Avec un geste rageur, Maria laissa tomber la lettre que ses doigts crispés avaient tenus serrés et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le cœur soudainement lourd.

Une semaine auparavant, comme elle s'était montrée enthousiaste à l'idée d'enfin voir ce frère, découvrir un nouveau monde ! Quitter sa routine l'avait délivrée en quelques sortes ; mais c'était pour en retrouver une autre. Et laisser passer Noël, seule ici comme n'importe quel jour de l'année. La saint Sylvestre aussi probablement. Maria s'assit lourdement sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Rien n'allait plus. L'état de son frère ne contribuait qu'à l'inquiéter davantage, Larrey pris par son travail ne faisait que la conduire à l'hôpital et revenait la chercher à des horaires souvent fort irréguliers. Et une fois de plus, c'était elle qui devant se montrer la plus forte, aider et encourager ce frère malade et si faible. Alors qu'elle aussi voulait tant se laisser aller contre une forte poitrine, chaude, aimante et protectrice. Mais pouvait elle pense un seul instant à charger les épaules de son frère d'autres soucis ? Il luttait contre la maladie, cette ennemie sourde et rampante ; qu'avait il à faire de ses soucis à elle ?

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée semblable à d'autres ; une visite longue et infructueuse à son frère, pour assiste, comme chaque jour depuis une semaine, au creusement de son visage, au mains fiévreuses et entêtées qui voulaient tenir le verre mais le renversait. A quoi bon ?

A quoi bon ? Depuis quand elle, Maria Rainer, se laissait elle vaincre par ces trois mots, les pires ? A quoi bon, son frère avait besoin d'elle ; elle serait là pour lui. Après…on verrait. Elle porterait sa peine seule, mais jamais, oh grand jamais ne lui donnerait motif à inquiétude.

La jeune femme se releva, et passa une main rapide sur son front. Que lui arrivait il ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus elle-même. Avec un sourire moqueur à son intention, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle grelottait dans son appartement solitaire.

Maria se pelotonna dans le sofa, une tasse de chocolat brûlant à la main. Sa mince robe de chambre, ne la réchauffait guère ; aussi serrait elle les doigts contre la tasse chaude.

Elle se refusait à tirer les rideaux de la grande baie, Boston ne lui apparaissant jamais si enchanteur que la nuit lorsque celle-ci, ayant recouvert grisailles et saletés, se laissait trouer par des vives clartés, comme autant d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Maria laissa errer son regard autour d'elle. Peu à peu, ce living avait pris un aspect chaleureux et personnel. La lampe voilée posée sur la tablette diffusait une douce clarté, et arrondissait doucement les angles pièces.

Même ces journaux, là bas, demeuraient dans l'ombre. Que ne les jetait elle pas ! La jeune femme répugnait à se lever ; lovée sur le canapé, elle s'était isolée du monde extérieur et ne voulait pas en bouger. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain sur la table : la lettre, toujours cachetée et fermée, était à la même place qu'une heure et demie auparavant ; le message lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

A regret, Maria abandonna la tasse ; et du bout des doigts, saisit prestement la missive qu'elle considéra longuement avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres. C'était bien à elle qu'était la lettre ; le libellé de son nom…en Autrichien !

_To Fraulein Rainer_

_26 Mathews Street_

_Boston MA_

Maria déchira la fine enveloppe de papier lustré et déplia un feuillet, couvert d'une écriture penchée, serrée et élégante. Un doux parfum de violette en émanait, simple et discret. De qui pouvait elle venir ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…

_Ma chère Maria, _

_Il fait me pardonner mon silence de cette dernière semaine, j'aurais dû vous écrire cette missive bien plus tôt !_

_Le temps semble, hélas, me filer entre les doigts ; et Lisa, ma fille aînée, nous a annoncé son retour de l'University de façon toute à fait inopinée, trois jours avant la date initialement prévue. Je n'ai pas vu filer les jours ; aussi, lorsque vous connaîtrez la teneur de cette lettre, jugez de mon horreur en constatant que nous étions déjà le 20 décembre !_

_Le lendemain de votre arrivée, je me disposais à me rendre chez Mrs.Rosford, une de mes bonnes amies, lorsque le télégramme précédant l'arrivé de Lisa me força à rester chez moi...et à parer au plus pressé. _

Maria esquissa un sourire. L'arrivée inopinée d'une adolescente devait, en effet, chambouler quelque peu une maison ordonnée et organisée.

_Quelques heures à peine après son retour, Lisa m'apprit, tout à fait par hasard, que les parents d'une de ses amies donnaient à l'occasion de la Noël, une soirée. Vous vous demandez où je veux en venir, attendez. _

_Ces amis à elle, et c'est ce qui m'alerta, sont Autrichiens. Vous n'ignorez pas, Maria, que de nombreux compatriotes à vous n'ont pas attendu 1940 pour fuir, et sont installés ici depuis plusieurs années. Dispersés, éparpillés, certains se retrouvent à l'occasion de Noël ici, à Boston. Madam von Rosweid reçoit cette année, et lorsque je lui fis part de votre présence, elle m'enjoignit immédiatement de vous inviter._

_Ne m'en voulez pas trop, ma chère Maria, de ne pas vous avoir communiqué ce fait avant ; mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le temps passa si vite !_

Maria releva un instant les yeux. Non elle n'ignorait pas l'histoire de ces quelques familles, les plus prestigieuses d'Europe, parties devant l'orage s'annonçant terrible et destructeur pour l'Autriche. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé les retrouver ici, cependant, à la veille de Noël ! L'étrangeté de la situation la fit sourire, et elle se plongea une fois de plus dans sa lecture, arrivant aux dernières lignes.

Le sourire s'effaça cependant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle achevait sa lecture.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans l'appartement solitaire, rompu par le bruit de papier froissé. L'enveloppe en boule roula par terre. Immobile sur le sofa, la jeune femme ne détachait pas son regard de ce mince feuillet de papier vélin. En quelques secondes, toutes ces résolutions fermes et arrêtées avaient été balayées ; par un simple nom. Par un nom qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis longtemps ; par ces visages et ces rires qui en réalités étaient restés enfouis dans son cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenait _il_ la tourmenter jusqu'ici ?

Une porte claquant en bas la ramena sur terre. Que faisait elle à rêver sur un canapé ; toute cette histoire était du passé. Rien de plus, Maria Rainer. Rien de plus.

Maria se leva et éteignant d'un geste nerveux les lumières, laissa échapper ces quelques mots :

_Non. Non c'est impossible. Pas ici ! _

Puis le salon fut plongé dans la pénombre et une porte claqua derrière.

Abandonné sur le sol lui aussi, le feuillet couvert de l'écriture rapide et penchée s'immobilisa lentement près de la baie. Eclairé par la lumière du dehors, bien que faible, on arrivait encore lire le dernier paragraphe.

_Et ce n'est qu'hier que Madam von Rosweid m'a fait part de quelques noms des invités attendus. Pardonnez mon ignorance de votre langue, cause d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ! Le colonel et Madam Schneider seront présents ; les connaissiez vous ? Ils appartenaient parait il, à l'une des plus anciennes familles autrichiennes ; tout comme les Greigolrd, qui seront là eux aussi. Eux et d'autres sont arrivés depuis plusieurs années maintenant ; mais cette soirée sera aussi l'occasion de rencontre de nouveaux émigrés. Les Boswort sont un couple pauvre mais uni, et jeune, arrivé récemment. Vous vous entendrez sûrement avec eux ! Les autres n'ont plus votre jeunesse ; ainsi, vous avez sûrement entendu parlé de cet homme recherché par la police nazie elle-même ? Le Capitaine von Trapp, il me semble, c'est son nom, est également attendu dans trois jours à compter d'aujourd'hui chez les Rosweid. Il aurait plusieurs enfants m'a-t-on dit, ce nom vous dit il quelque chose ? _

_Madam von Rosweid vous attend avec impatience et joint se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter un très Joyeux Noël si d'aventure vous seriez déjà prise ce soir là. _

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Ann Glowster._


	8. Fantômes du passé

_**VII/ Fantômes du passé. **_

_-Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous saviez danser !_

_Surpris, les enfants se retournèrent. Kurt, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage rond, fit une pirouette :_

_-Nous avions peur que vous nous fassiez monter un opéra : le ballet familial von Trapp !_

_De larges sourires illuminèrent des visages déjà éclairés par la gaieté à cette suggestion saugrenue. L'air de la nuit n'était pas froid, aussi le Capitaine ayant donné son accord, Maria avait permis aux enfants de s'attarder sur cette petite terrasse où leur parvenait chants et rires, sans qu'ils ne gênent. Amusée, Maria avait observé les yeux rêveurs de Liesl alors qu'elle dansait avec un partenaire imaginaire. Le souvenir de ce jeune garçon Rolf, n'est ce pas ? lui était encore présent à l'esprit. Liesl était à l'âge des premiers éveils du cœur ; et un seul nom emplissait sa jeune âme encore naissante : Rolf. Maria eut un sourire moquer envers elle-même. A vingt ans, elle-même n'avait que quatre ans de plus que Liesl ; et n'avait pas tellement plus d'expérience en la matière ! Peut être…Pour couper court à ce qui ne manquait pas de suivre, Maria s'était avancée dans le cercle de lumière. _

_Elle tressaillit soudain, puis sourit. Comme les enfants, les aînés semblaient ils, l'air joué ne lui était pas inconnu et évoquait une foule de souvenirs chers à son cœur parce que rares. _

_-Qu'est ce qu'ils jouent Fräulein Maria ? _

_-C'est le Laendler, une danse folklorique autrichienne. _

_En costume et culotte courtes, Kurt s'avança, résolu :_

_-Montrez moi. _

_Surprise, Maria hésita. _

_-Oh Kurt, je n'ai pas dansé depuis que je suis toute petite fille !_

_-Oh ça vous reviendra j'en suis sûr ! S'il vous plaît…_

_Lorsqu'un des enfants adoptait ce ton enjôleur, Maria savait ne pas pouvoir leur résister bien longtemps. _

_-Eh bien…_

_-S'il vous plaît !_

_Vaincue, la jeune femme céda, et entraîna le jeune garçon vers le centre de la terrasse tandis que ses frères et sœurs s'assemblaient sur le côté. _

_-Maintenant, vous saluez, et je fais la révérence. _

_-Comme ceci ? _

_Mari esquissa un sourire. _

_-Oui, c'est cela. A présent, faisons quelques pas, continua-t-elle, saisissant les mains de son partenaire. Plus petit qu'elle, Kurt saisit cependant rapidement les pas légers ; mais lorsque Maria essaya de pirouetter sous son bras à lui, les enfants rirent au spectacle cocasse qu'ils formaient tous les deux. Sans se décourager, ils reprirent les premiers pas ; mais le bras tordu à force d'essayer de se glisser sous celui du jeune garçon, Maria déclara forfait en riant :_

_-Il faudra nous entraîner Kurt !_

_Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce ne fut pas les visages rieurs des enfants qu'elle rencontra, mais la main galamment tendue du Capitaine. Lentement, ses yeux allèrent de sa main à son visage courtois et patient. L'enchaînement d'un nouvel accord par l'orchestre la fit revenir sur Terre. Prenant soudainement conscience de l'étrange position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, bras courbés au dessus de la tête, Maria sans plus réfléchir posa fermement sa main sur la paume tendue du Capitaine. Ils esquissèrent les premiers pas en silence. Maria sentit la tension qui l'habitait disparaître alors que les pas lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas mentit à Kurt ; voila dix ans au moins qu'elle n'avait pas danser. Mais ce soir là, le temps s'effaçait. De contraignante et distordue qu'elle était avec Kurt, le Laendler n'était plus maintenant qu'un torrent de musique s'enflant puis se radoucissant tour à tour. La jeune femme se détendit tandis qu'elle se sentait fermement guidée par la main du capitaine. _

_Comme leurs deux mains se joignaient, Maria adressa un sourire hésitant au Capitaine, et leurs corps évoluèrent cette fois ci en parfaite harmonie avec la musique. A nouveau ils s'éloignèrent, et sans jamais lâcher la main du Capitaine, Maria tourna rapidement sur elle-même, suivant son instinct et ses souvenirs. Il ne lui était plus difficile maintenant de se mouvoir avec grâce ; petite, son oncle avait joué le jeu très sérieusement avec elle, mais jamais elle ne l'avait autant admiré que lorsque lui et sa tante évoluaient avec légèreté sur un parquet ciré. Les rôles avaient été inversés avec Kurt l'instant d'avant ; et toujours Maria s'était demandé comment ils pouvaient danser et accomplir ces pas difficiles sans avoir l'air d'y réfléchir. _

_Elle savait maintenant. _

_Comme les deux mains du Capitaine enserrait sa taille, ils tournèrent vivement près de la haie puis d'un geste gracieux il lâche sa main. Sa courte jupe bouffante permit à Maria de décrire un large cercle sans que ses jambes ne l'entravent, mais bien que la plus entraînante à jouer, cette partie folklorique obligea Maria à se concentrer un instant ; alors qu'elle esquissait quelques pas hésitants puis saisissait à nouveau la main du Capitaine et se retrouvait une fois de plus face à lui, ses pensées reprirent leurs cours. Maria sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à la pensée de la comparaison établie ; entre son oncle et sa tante et elle, Maria Rainer et le Capitaine Von Trapp. Ses parents étaient mariés ; elle ? Ses parents avaient la bénédiction de Dieu et es hommes, un passé de souvenirs pour danser de cette façon. Troublée, bannissant de pareilles pensées mais sans y parvenir, Maria fixa obstinément la veste noire du Capitaine, se refusant à lever les yeux. A nouveau leurs doigts et mains s'enlacèrent ; à nouveau ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes. Une étrange sensation se répandit dans tout son corps alors que la danse les réunissait si proches. Leurs bras se croisaient légèrement autour de leurs deux visages si rapprochés ; mais cette fois ci, elle n'eut plus à lever les yeux ; il avait baissé les siens. _

_Lentement, ils s'immobilisèrent. La musique les enveloppait, les isolait. Tout sourire avait disparu du visage de Maria ; l'intensité de ce qu'elle croyait lire dans ces prunelles du bleu de la mer l'effrayait presque. Aucun des deux ne parla, chacun se refusant à briser le lien invisible et si ténu établi entre eux. Il ne souriait plus non plus. Maria recula. Un pas. Sa respiration était difficile ; alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. _

_La musique mourut et quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. _

_Mais le lien ne se brisa pas. _

Maria s'éveilla en sursaut. Il n'y avait ni musique ni rires, elle seule dans sa chambre solitaire. Un faible jour perçait à travers les rideaux ; et ses yeux encore embrumés distinguèrent vaguement les contours du pied du lit. Sa respiration était difficile alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Alors même qu'elle avait décidé la veille au soir de ne pas se rendre à cette soirée, alors qu'elle croyait avoir une fois de plus banni tout souvenir de lui, cette danse revenait la hanter, image vivace et lancinante.

Boston était debout depuis plusieurs heures déjà en ce matin du 22 décembre. Mais la rue restait silencieuse, accentuant encore l'impression d'irréalité de la jeune femme. Avec un soupir, Maria se leva. Une giclée d'eau froide sur son visage encore chaud du sommeil acheva de la réveiller.

Il était pourtant neuf et demie ; Larrey ne tarderait pas. Mentalement, Maria se maudit d'avoir une fois de plus oublié le réveil. Une chance qu'elle se soit réveillée seule ! A cause de ce stupide rêve, rêve de folle, pensa-t-elle, alors que l'eau brûlante de la douche coulait sur son corps. Tu es folle, Maria Rainer. Pourquoi te torturer inutilement pour un homme qui t'a sans doute oublié la nuit de ton départ ? Pourquoi ces rêves, ces images ? Quel droit avait il, après avoir brisé son cœur, de ruiner sa vie ? Elle ne l'aimait plus. Son souvenir devait mourir ; elle ne se pardonnait pas de s'être mise dans un tel état par la mention seule de son nom. Avoir passé quatre mois à se convaincre jour et nuit que cet amour était mort, n'avait jamais existé, et aujourd'hui, à nouveau douter, se tourmenter pour…rien !

Il serait à cette soirée ? Soit. Qu'il y vienne. Au même titre que lui, et non comme gouvernante, elle avait reçu une invitation. Elle ne passerait pas Noël ici, seule dans une ville inconnue alors qu'Américains comme Autrichiens s'apprêtaient à réveillonner joyeusement. Elle irait à cette soirée. Peut être n'y serait il même pas ! Ou peut être et Maria sentit son cœur faire un bond peut être un des enfants seraient là. Revoir Liesl lui ferait infiniment plaisir ; et si saluer son père était le prix à payer, elle le ferait. Il n'était plus rien pour elle.

Elle lui tendrait la main, elle ignorerait les battements démesurés de son cœur qui lui dirait le contraire. Elle serait polie mais distante. Ne repartait elle pas dans quelques semaines ? Tour à tour éloignée ou trop proche, la date de son retour en Autriche n'était…pas encore fixée.

Maria reposa la brosse à cheveux et secoua légèrement la tête. Inutile de chercher à plaquer sa courte chevelure bonde, au premier souffle de vent ses fins cheveux voletteraient autour d'elle.

Un bref coup de klaxon la tira de ses pensées. Un coup d'œil à l'heure lui arracha un cri d'horreur ; dix heures et quart ! Le temps passé sous la douche compromettait fortement celui du petit déjeuné. Tant pis ! Arriver avec une tasse de café ou du pain à la main devant Larrey portait gravement atteinte à sa dignité…Avec un soupir, Maria saisit pèlerine et clés, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se força à garder une démarche posée dans les escaliers, question d'honneur, et Larrey vit sortir du 26 St Mattews une jeune femme élégante, simplement vêtue mais avec soin, marchant calmement jusqu'à la voiturette.

Maria soupira et se leva du chevet de son frère. Son état, après avoir été en chute libre pendant quatre jours, était maintenant stationnaire, disait les docteurs avec prudence. Stationnaire. La jeune femme écarta un instant les rideaux de mousseline blanche et son regard plongea dans la rue, animée, si différente de chez elle. Karl se réveillait occasionnellement pour demander de l'eau. Sa sœur lorsqu'elle était là, s'occupait patiemment de lui ; consciente du fait que pour lui comme pour elle, ils étaient l'une l'autre la seule famille qui leur restait. Peu à peu, entrecoupées de moments d'ombres te de douleurs, le frère et la sœur s'étaient apprivoisés. Ils parlaient peu ; Karl dormant la plupart du temps. Dans ces rares instants où ces yeux s'ouvraient au monde extérieur, le peu de vie restant dans ce corps affaibli s'accrochait à l'espoir dans la personne de Maria, tout à la fois forte et faible dans sa jeunesse, mélange d'innocence et de fermeté si différent de toutes ces femmes surfaites qu'il avait jusque là rencontrées. Elle lui parlait de temps en temps ; un soir même où peut être avait il rêvé il lui avait semblé l'entendre chanter, mais doucement, si doucement qu'il n'en n'était pas certain lui-même.

-Maria…

Surprise, Maria se retourna et s'approcha vivement à l'appel de la voix enrouée. Les yeux fiévreux du malade la dévoraient du regard tandis qu'elle se penchait doucement sur le lit.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Quel jour sommes nous ?

-Eh bien le…22 décembre, un mardi.

-Où comptez vous passer Noël ?

Prise par surprise, Maria ne répondit pas immédiatement. La soirée avait lieu demain, le 23…Où comptait elle passer Noël ? La réponse s'imposa à elle-même :

-Mais, avec vous Karl. Nulle part autre. Où voudriez vous que j'aille ?

Le malade tourna la tête contre le mur, et Maria n'entendit que sa respiration difficile pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous êtes jeune, vous trouverez facilement soirée ou ami pour vous invitez ; ne passez pas Noël ici, avec un pauvre malade !

Fermement, Maria posa sa main sur sa joue et le força à tourner son visage brûlant vers elle.

-Karl, pourquoi croyez vous donc que je sois venue à Boston ? Vous êtes ma seule famille ici ; passer Noël seule au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus n'aurait aucun sens.

-Et Larrey ?

Maria soupira. La question abrupte de son malade la remettait en face d'elle-même, pour la seconde fois de la journée.

-Je ne sais pas Karl. Larrey fera ce qu'il voudra le soir de Noël ; je serais ici, à vos côtés.

-Maria…

D'un geste impératif, la jeune femme lui ferma la bouche et l'appuya doucement sur ses oreillers.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ; j'ai choisi de passer Noël ici, je serais ici. Et maintenant, reposez vous, vous vous énervez trop.

Karl n'essaya plus de discuter ; d'abord parce qu'au fond, il était heureux d'avoir Maria à ses côtés pour Noël ; ensuite parce que sa sœur avait raison : il s'agitait trop et sentait la fièvre le gagner.

Avec un sourire, Maria remonta doucement le drap sous le menton du jeune homme endormi, puis se releva et quitta la chambre.

Assise dans le hall, attendant Larrey une fois de plus en retard, la jeune femme repensa à la question de son frère : Et Larrey ?

Le jeune rouquin lui était devenu cher, comme ami, elle l'estimait beaucoup ; et se sentait à l'aise avec lui, peut être parce qu'ils étaient du même bois tous deux. Rire et plaisanter avec lui, c'était…comme se retrouver en famille. Mais où était la limite ? Elle ne recherchait pas la compagnie du jeune homme ; pas outre mesure ; mais sentait un large sourire lui monter aux lèvres lorsqu'il était présent. Un mois auparavant, elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'au nom de Larrey ; et voilà que maintenant, une simple question de son frère en faisait surgir mille autres.

La franche amitié établie entre elle et le jeune journaliste était comme un point doré dans l'existence actuelle de la jeune femme. Inconsciemment, Maria, solitaire et avide d'affection depuis plusieurs mois s'était très vite ouverte ; trop peut être.

Mais lui aussi était seul ; lui aussi avait souffert. Etait ce si …hors norme que de se lier ainsi avec lui ? La barrière existante entre amitié…et autre chose, était bien faible ; bien floue et si dure à définir ! Et Karl ; que savait il de tout cela ? Pourquoi cette interrogation subite ? A plusieurs reprise, Maria et Larrey s'étaient tenus côte à côte dans la petite chambre ; mais rien jamais rien n'aurait pu lui donner à penser quelque chose de ce genre !

Maria soupira, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Très loin, tout au fond, elle essaya d'imaginer si…mais lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, ce n'était pas le visage rieur et sarcastique de Larrey qui lui apparaissait. Non, c'était un autre. Un visage durci ; un visage masqué dont elle avait su tirer le masque quelques instants ; un visage appartenant au passé, mais un visage qu'elle n'oubliait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Un pâle fantôme du passé ; mais un fantôme hélas si vivant encore !


	9. Edelweiss

**_IX/ Edelweiss_**

-Non Larrey, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai promis à Karl de passer Noël avec lui. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ce soir là !

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés…ce qui eut pour résultat de les décoiffer encore plus.

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

Maria lui sourit fugitivement :

-Oui. Pour l'instant, j'appartiens à mon frère. Karl a besoin de moi, vous le savez.

Larrey soupira, puis reposa ses mains d'un air découragé sur le volant de la deux chevaux.

-Entendu. Alors, n'en parlons plus. Que vais je faire, moi, le 24 ?

Moqueuse, Maria, qui s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture, se retourna vers lui :

-Allons donc, vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous, Larrey Collins, n'avez personne d'autre avec qui passer cette soirée !

-Mais c'est avec vous que je voulais la passer, Maria Rainer.

Le silence tomba un instant dans la voiture. On entendait crépiter la pluie sur le toit en tôle ; les vitres étaient brouillées de chaleur et de brume condensées.

Maria s'immobilisa un instant ; puis, rapidement, elle saisit la main du journaliste et lui serra.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était sortie et respirait à pleins poumons l'air vif du dehors.

Voyant que Larrey ne démarrait pas, elle eut un au revoir brusque, puis s'engouffra vivement dans l'immeuble.

Pas de courrier elle aurait dû s'y attendre ? Mais ce soir là, c'est d'un geste absent que la jeune femme referma la boîte en fer émaillé derrière elle. Autre chose la préoccupait.

Une préoccupation bien plus futile, mais au combien embarrassante pour le moment !

La question de Larrey lui avait remis en tête la soirée du lendemain. Ce n'était pas le tout de prendre de belles résolutions, encore fallait il résoudre un problème plus trivial : qu'allait elle porter ? En quittant l'Autriche, elle n'avait emporté avec elle que quelques robes et affaires simples et commodes ; mais dans tous les cas, rien qui puisse convenir à une soirée de ce genre.

-Aïe !

La jeune femme n'avait pas vu une enveloppe de papier blanc, posée devant sa porte, et ayant posé un pied imprudent dessus ces papiers à lettre sont extrêmement glissants venait d'effectuer une chute légèrement brutale.

-Encore !

Légèrement vexée de s'être retrouvée si proche du sol en si peu de temps, Maria se saisit de l'enveloppe et se relevant, passa une main précautionneuse sur ses reins douloureux.

-Pourquoi n'avoir pas utiliser la boîte aux lettres comme tout le monde, murmura-t-elle, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle lança manteau et sac sur la table, et se jeta dans un fauteuil, pressée de lire la lettre .De qui pouvait elle bien venir ?

_Chère Fraulein, _

_Votre réponse ne m'est pas encore parvenue, je l'attends avec impatience !_

_Toujours entrain de courir entre deux magasins avec ma Lisa, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous écrire avant ce soir ; pardonnez moi une fois encore !_

_Rassurez vous, il ne s'agit de rien de grave ! Voila quelques heures, Lisa et moi sommes allées chez une couturière, chercher la nouvelle robe de Lisa pour demain soir. _

_Au cas où vous viendriez, ce que Lisa espère autant que moi, voilà quelques robes dans lesquelles Lisa ne rentre plus ; faites votre choix pour demain soir ! Cette enfant me désespère, la plupart de ces vêtements n'ont pas un an…Enfin, toujours est il que vous et Lisa étant sensiblement du même âge à quelques mois près, nous vous envoyons ces quatre robes, en espérant que vous y trouverez votre bonheur !_

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Ann Glowster_

_ps : le carton étant trop volumineux pour passer sous la robe, je l'ai laissé à la concierge, en bas. Je n'avais aucune idée de votre heure de retour ici, aussi ais je préféré laisser ce message chez vous. _

Un léger sourire jouant sur les lèvres, Maria considéra un instant la lettre a demi pliée entre ses doigts.

Peu à peu, l'excitation propre à une avant-veille de Noël s'emparait d'elle. C'était donc vrai elle allait à une soirée, danser, s'amuser, comme avant ! Comme cet avant si lointain qu'elle ne s'en souvenait qu'à peine ; mais alors elle n'était qu'une enfant chez son oncle, elle dansait avec ses cousins qui attendris la faisaient tournoyer.

Demain serait bien autre chose ! Elle rirait et bavarderait, elle oublierait un instant le poids de soucis reposant sur elle !

Les yeux rêveurs, ses pieds battaient une mesure imaginaire tandis qu'elle revoyait une salle dorée, des robes légères et translucides, un orchestre vif et joyeux, deux adolescents tournoyants sur un patio, un homme grand, le visage légèrement dans l'ombre lui tendre une main ouverte, un regard qui ne la quittait pas…Maria se releva brusquement. Elle ne laisserait pas des souvenirs perdus pour tous sauf pour elle lui gâcher la soirée du lendemain !

Elle courut plutôt qu'elle ne marcha vers la porte, son esprit empli de tâches à accomplir avant le lendemain. Il faudrait probablement retoucher une des robes, bien que légèrement ; ensuite, Karl l'attendait toujours ; et elle avait promis à Larrey un rendez vous au café après l'hôpital. Au milieu de ce monceau de choses à faire, il lui restait à trouver le temps d'étudier un plan de Boston, dans le but d'avoir une vague idée du lieu de la soirée du lendemain…

Au fur et à mesure que s'ajoutait une idée supplémentaire, la jeune femme pressait le pas, si bien qu'elle arriva moitié glissant moitié courant devant la porte de la concierge.

-Excuse me, don't you have something for me?

La concierge la dévisagea de haut en bas mais Maria était bien trop heureuse pour s'en soucier.

-Please ? Insista-t-elle, comme le silence durait.

-O yeah, a woman came t'deliver this, a big bag. 'S that wha'you wan'?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaircit:

-Oh yes, yes, thanks you so much !

Saisissant la paquet, inconsciente du regard étonné de la concierge, elle remonta quatre à quatre à quatre les escaliers, jusqu'à atteindre son appartement.

Une fois chez elle, Maria posa ses clés, referma la porte et fébrilement, commença d'ouvrir le paquet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georg s'approcha de la baie et plongea son regard dans la ville.

La grisaille enveloppait Boston ; tout comme lui. La villa provisoire qu'ils occupaient avait beau être située dans un « quartier vert », les espaces industriels étaient proches encore.

La chambre se plongeait peu à peu dans l'obscurité, mais il n'y prit pas garde, comme hypnotisé par la vision pourtant quotidienne qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

La blessure était vieille six mois presque mais toujours aussi vivace. L'Autriche était là bas, à plus de deux mille kilomètres ; l'Autriche, sa patrie, celle de ses enfants, la leur. La terre qui l'avait vu naître, une terre pour laquelle il s'était battu voilà près de vingt ans. Et c'était cette même terre qui aujourd'hui le repoussait, le chassait.

Ils avaient débarqués ici à Boston voilà six mois ; les maisons et villas de tous côtés avaient remplacé lacs et montagnes. Les cloches de six heures sonnant à Salzburg étaient un souvenir à peine audible ; puisque ici les cloches sonnaient pour tout et rien, sans jamais rien annoncer de précis.

La villa était grande ; mais le Capitaine soupira si tant est qu'un léger haussement des épaules puisse s'y assimiler vide. Froide. L'atmosphère chaleureuse et animée de Salzburg avait disparu.

Oh, il n'était plus cet homme froid et distant envers ces enfants des années précédentes non ! Mais à nouveau, une sorte de réserve s'était installé entre lui et les enfants. Une femme d'âge mur, simple et discrète, prenait soin des plus jeunes ; une cuisinière trônait à la cuisine. Chaque soir cependant un léger sourire lui vint aux lèvres comme dans el but de retenir ce passé si cher qui s'effaçait, les sept enfants et leur père se rassemblaient au salon ; les plus âgés terminaient essais et devoirs ; Brigitta ou Kurt lisait une histoire aux deux plus petites. C'était un moment de paix rare, un moment volé au tourbillon quotidien ; car dans la journée, de plus en plus, ses enfants et leurs activités lui échappaient.

Ils faisait totalement nuit maintenant ; quelques rares lumières s'étaient allumées ici et là.

Depuis plusieurs jours, le capitaine faisait d'actives recherches pour une maison dans le Vermont ; mais aucun résultat fructueux n'avait récompensé ses efforts.

Ses traits crispés se détendirent légèrement lorsqu'il songea cependant à l'immense avantage que représentait Boston, un rêve qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé réaliser à nouveau n jour : la mer était proche ; chaque jour il y descendait et parfois assistait au débarquement de grands paquebots européens comme le France, arrivé quelques jours auparavant du Havre.

Debout face à la baie, le regard plongé au dehors, la poitrine bombée et les épaules soudainement droites, le Capitaine von Trapp était à nouveau sur l'un de ses bateaux, à la merci de l'eau et de la fureur maritime ; avec le goût des embruns et la saveur du sel sur son visage.

Il ne voyait plus Boston ; il voyait une immensité bleue tour à tour calme et menaçante ; une immensité bleue quoi avait failli lui coûter la vie et qui pourtant lui était cher comme une amante.

Inaperçue du Capitaine, Liesl dans le renfoncement du mur donnant sur le couloir observait son père avec surprise. Le visage crispé et fermé qu'il avait ces derniers temps était remplacé par une expression de paix et de plaisir tel que la jeune fille hésitait à interrompre le dialogue muet de son père car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'adressait ainsi, silencieusement, à un élément que lui seul voyait mais contre lequel il semblait livrer un âpre combat.

La jeune fille connaissait cette expression ce visage. Elle l'avait vu disparaître cinq ans et demi auparavant pour ne plus jamais le revoir semblait il ; et pourtant elle l'avait à nouveau connu et aimé pendant quelques semaines d'été dorées et heureuses ; puis brutalement s'effacer à nouveau le jour « du journal », comme les enfants désignaient entre eux ce jour où l'ordre de commission du capitaine leur était parvenu par l'entremise d'un journal national autrichien.

Une cloche sonnant à l'étage en dessous fit sursauter la jeune fille ; et ramenée à la réalité, elle s'empressa de frapper légèrement à la porte entrouverte pour avertir son père du dîner et d'un courrier venant d'arriver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Maria jeta la dernière robe sur le sol. Aucune n'allait ; ni la verte légère et courte aux genoux ; ni la blanche plus longe mais sans manches ; ni la rouge au chaud tissu…ni aucune. Les retouches n'étaient pas plus envisageables q'un aller retour pour Salzburg dans la minute ne l'était ; et depuis trois heures, Maria avait étudié centimètre par centimètre chaque carré de tissu qu'elle essayait sans résultat.

Des larmes de fatigue et de colère dans les yeux, la jeune femme se rassit lourdement dans le fauteuil et se releva immédiatement, ayant entendu un bruit suspect :

-Oh non !

Le carton blanc ayant contenu les tissus avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur le fauteuil et n'avait plus grande forme ; une chose de plus à faire le lendemain pour rendre toutes ces robes !

Assise sur le fauteuil lui-même cette fois ci, Maria promena autour d'elle un regard vide.

Le salon était un véritable chantier ; deux robes posées sur le canapé trônaient au milieu de papiers d'emballages de toutes sortes ; une autre, posée sur la table basse, étai tà moitié roulée en boule, quant à la dernière, celle que Maria venait de jeter à bout de nerfs, elle gisait près du fauteuil, objet de répulsion banni.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Maria n'eut même plus le courage de s'indigner l'heure tardive minuit et demi. Elle n'avait toujours aucune robe pour le lendemain ; et après avoir tant rêvé à ces jolies choses prêtées par Mrs Glowster, il avait été frustrant de constater qu'aucune d'elles ne lui allaient.

L'une était trop grande ; la seconde trop serrée aux entournures ; la troisième totalement inadaptée à son teint naturel.

Quant à la quatrième, le décolleté avait fait frémir la jeune femme devant la glace ; mais peut être qu'après tout…

Maria ramassa vivement la robe de mousseline blanche et s'approchant de la lampe, étudia soigneusement le décolleté.

La naissance des bretelles de la robe…était plus qu'une _naissance _; et malgré le plaisir que Maria avait à sentir le tissu léger entre ses doigts, elle savait qu'elle ne porterait jamais un vêtement pareil. Très loin derrière une pensée surgit dans son esprit, la faisant presque rejeter la robe. Non, s'_il_ était là, _il_ ne la verrait pas …comme ça.

Maria haussa les épaules ; et les yeux piquants de fatigue, approcha quand même le fin tissu blanc de la lampe, le positionnant sur elle.

Il n'y avait rien à faire ; la robe était immettable. Et en plein mois de décembre des bretelles !

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme se laissa glisser sur le sofa, et éteignit la lampe, les yeux brûlants de sommeil.

C'était inutile, elle n'irait pas ; et de toute façons, comment aurait elle pu se rendre présentable d'ici au lendemain ? Dire qu'elle avait tant rêvé de cette soirée ; elle s'en faisait une si grande joie ! Noël en ville avec des jeunes gens de son âgé ; elle était bien loin des veillées chez son oncle à la ferme ; bien de la calme paix du couvent ! Tout ce qu'elle connaissait et tout ce en quoi elle avait confiance était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, là bas, pris dans une tourmente de guerre et d'horreur. Tandis qu'elle était seule et isolée, au beau milieu d'une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; avec un frère malade !

Son cœur blessé se languissait de l'Autriche, de sa terre natale ; qu'était elle venue faire ici, en Amérique ? Quel avait été le mouvement irraisonné qui l'avait poussé sur le France ?

Sa place n'était pas ici ; ou du moins, elle l'était, jusqu'au lendemain. Jusqu'au Noël de Karl ; mais ensuite ? « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours » ; avait dit le médecin. « Ses poumons résisteront…ou non ; il ne restera pas cloué comme cela pendant des jours au lit. »

Et après ? Une fois que la situation aura été clarifiée, que fera-t-elle ? Partir ? Maria une un rictus moqueur à son adresse. Qu'avait elle imaginé ? Karl guéri…ou disparu, elle n'avait rien à faire en Amérique. Sa vie était en Autriche, là bas, derrière des centaines de milles de mer et d'océans.

Brusquement, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara d'elle ; une envie si forte et si puissante de revoir Salzburg et ses montagnes, ses clochers, de respirer sa terre qu'elle sentit son cœur se gonfler.

Rien n'était vrai ici ; rien ne respirait vraiment, ni ne vivait. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres, pas de montagnes, rien qui arrêtât l'œil. Seulement des bâtiments, encore des bâtiments, à perte de vue ; sauf au port. Le temps libre lui manquait pour y retourner, et pourtant depuis ce voyage sur Le France, la jeune femme se sentait puissamment attiré vers cet élément si nouveau pour elle ; attiré et en même temps comme mise au défi de la vaincre. De lutter contre cette onde marine ; de respirer le vent et de n'avoir à perte de vue qu'une immensité bleue sans fin.

Elle était bien loin à présent de robes et autres colifichets !

Peu à peu une douce somnolence s'empara d'elle ; mais sans jamais la plonger dans un sommeil total.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A _Madam von Rosweid_

_Chère Madame, _

_C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai lu votre lettre voilà quelques heures ; je vous adresse mes plus sincères remerciements quant à l'invitation de demain 23 décembre, mais me voit malheureusement dans l'obligation de la décliner, pour diverses raisons. _

_Veuillez agréer, madame, etc.…_

_Capitaine Georg Emanuel Ritter von Trapp_

Il reposa le style sur la table, plia et cacheta le papier ; c'était fait. Une invitation de plus, une lettre de refus de plus.

Le Capitaine se leva, traversa rapidement son bureau et déposa la missive sur la tablette de bois. Le lendemain matin, elle serait portée à sa destinataire, sans autre épisode.

Le « bal des émigrés autrichiens », portait la lettre. Avec un rictus moqueur à son intention, Georg se rassit lentement à son bureau. Un émigré autrichien. Voilà tout ce qu'il était à présent. Tout ce que dix années de services inlassables à l'Autriche lui avait donné ; Emigré autrichien. Un titre qu'on lui conférait le doit de porter ; lui qui après tout avait été décoré des mains de l'Empereur même. Exilé, loin de sa terre natale ; sans autre attache qu'une villa ici à Boston ; un vague projet pour une villa montagnarde.

Emigré autrichien. Quels mots pompeux et creux pour désigner la réalité ! Un homme arraché de force à sa patrie ; à sa terre qui avait été comme une seconde partie de lui-même.

Liesl serait déçue il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup attendu de cette soirée. Mais il n'irait pas ; elle non plus. Le lendemain 23 décembre serait un jour ordinaire ; un jour comme les autres. Une aube grise se lèverait sur une ville grise ; car bien sûr pas un centimètre de neige n'était tombé malgré le froid mordant. Et sa vie reprendrait son fil les enfants, une promenade peut être jusque sur le port ; le courrier et les papiers. Une vie d'émigré autrichien.

S'il avait su à quel point il se trompait !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des images tournoyaient dans sa tête. Des images sans suite et sans liens ; des images de fleurs et de prairies, de robes clairs et de coiffures en natte ; de musiques et de bals ; de montagnes d'églises de clochers de couvent de robes noires et de rubans bleus, d'une immensité bleue étrangement attirante, d'une petite fleur blanche sur un décor de guerre ; d'Edelweiss.

Maria se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit ; pour combien de temps ? Et que faisait elle dans ce fauteuil ? Un coup d'œil à l'horloge et aux robes sur le sol répondit aux deux questions. Il était deux heures du matin ; et elle n'avait toujours pas de robes pour le lendemain.

Edelweiss…pas de robe ? Lentement une idée se fit dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien amené de convenable pour une telle soirée, sauf peut être…

D'un bond Maria se leva, et courut plutôt qu'elle ne marcha vers sa chambre. Fébrilement elle ouvrit l'armoire et plongea ses mains à l'aveuglette dans les tissus devant elle, certaine de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ses doigts hâtifs auraient reconnu l'étoffe n'importe où. Douce et légère ; ferme et bleue. Même le bleu se sentait sous les doigts.

En douceur, Maria tira vers elle la robe désirée ; et alluma la lumière dans la petite pièce.

Posant la robe sur le lit, elle l'étudia un moment puis un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

Parfaite. La robe serait parfaite pour une soirée en l'honneur des _émigrés autrichiens._ Malgré des manches courtes et une longueur à mi mollets.

Les rêves sans suite qui s'étaient formés tout à l'heure devant ses yeux prenaient forme à présent. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne voyait plus la robe, mais un autre jour, un autre lieu. Un autre regard.

Brusquement revenue sur terre, le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle cesser de penser à lui ?

Le Capitaine était loin ; il l'avait oubliée. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés quelques mois auparavant, pour ne plus jamais se croiser.

Si elle avait su à quel point elle se trompait !


	10. Intermède

_**X/ Intermède.**_

**Novembre 1917**

Ils étaient seuls. Encore un ordre qui venait d'arriver avant que la radio de bord se soit éteinte ; «ramenez à tout prix le bateau ».

L'homme esquissa un sourire amer tandis que d'une main adroite il redressait le bâtiment, évitant de peu une lame d'eau.

-Capitaine !

L'appel porté par le vent ne lui parvint qu'au bout de la troisième fois ; il souffla un coup sec dans son sifflet marin pour prouver qu'il avait entendu, au milieu de la furie démentielle des eaux.

-Une machine…s'est éteinte !

Hachés par le vent, les mots du matelot résonnèrent cependant avec suffisamment de force à ses oreilles pour qu'il jette un regard rapide mais inquiet par dessus son épaule.

Deux coups de sifflet pour prévenir le matelot qu'il l'avait entendu ; un geste vif et nerveux pour caler la barre du mieux possible ; et il se dirigea vers l'arrière, la salle des machines.

Malgré le roulis du bateau, il trouva son chemin sans peine ; heureux au milieu d'une sombre fureur contre ces états major qui tranquillement assis dans leur bureau ordonnaient et commandaient, sans autre souci que « le bateau ».

Car eux ne connaîtraient jamais la joie, l'exaltation qui vous gonflaient le cœur lorsque vous redressiez la barre, lorsque le visage fouetté par le vent vous hurliez des ordres, non pas par soucis stratégique mais parce que la vie de vos hommes en dépendaient.

Et pour l'instant, elles sont en mauvaise posture, pensa l'homme avec une grimace tandis qu'il atteignait la salle des machines.

Effectivement, la troisième et dernière machine venait de rendre l'âme ; et le navire n'allait pas tarder à en faire autant.

Le visage de l'homme se durcit tandis qu'il se tournait vers ses hommes, une dizaine au total :

-Tenez bon. On s'en sortira.

Ces mots, si dérisoires alors qu'ils étaient perdus au beau milieu de l'Atlantique, tout contact avec le monde disparu, toute boussole, sextant ou compas envolé au propre comme au figuré ces mots donnèrent alors aux dix matelots plus de confiance qu'ils n'en avaient eu pendant les heurs précédentes.

Les éléments se déchaînaient, comme si toute la fureur du Ciel était contre eux en cette sombre matinée de novembre 1917. Matinée ? Quand avaient ils vu le jour pour la dernière fois ?

Brutalement, la barre rendue glissante par la pluie glissa entre les mains du capitaine ; bien que celui ci l'eu saisie d'une main ferme quelques secondes à peine, après, le bateau craqua et gémit.

Alors il le vit. Enorme, comme surgissant de la tempête ; monstre marin parmi les eaux.

Le temps sembla s'immobilier durant une seconde. Le vent, la pluie, le tonnerre disparurent ; Il n'y avait plus que cette machine de fer devant eux ; et l'eau entre eux.

Un éclair déchirant le ciel ramena avec lui le grondement de la mer. Figé, raidit à l'avant du bateau, le capitaine mesura en quelques secondes la situation. Devant eux, une machine de guerre moderne, et vraisemblablement plus rapide.

Pour ces états major assis à des centaines de kilomètres de là, c'était si simple ! Un navire parmi d'autres au beau milieu de nulle part face à un ennemi. Objectif : couler l'autre ; au pire, retrouver le navire.

Mais pour lui, la situation était toute autre. Il avait dix vies d'hommes à charge ; dix hommes qui avaient placé en lui confiance et respect.

-Salauds ; murmura-t-il entre ces dents, l'ampleur de la catastrophe lui apparaissant pleinement si la seconde suivante ne voyait pas le navire changer radicalement de trajectoire. Ne pas exposer le flanc du navire à l'ennemi.

-Virez de bord ! A gauche toute !

Trois coups de sifflets, un sec puis deux longs ponctuèrent ces ordres.

Un instant, rien ne se passa. Une minute, affreuse, longue, insupportable. Rien. Le bateau avançait toujours, inexorablement vers l'autre en face. Ils allaient encore vite ; encore trop vite ; beaucoup trop vite.

Les mains du capitaine se crispèrent sur le gouvernail. Ils ne stopperaient jamais à temps ; ralentir leur prendrait déjà…plus de deux minutes. Plus de la moitié du quart du temps nécessaire à l'autre pour les saborder.

Il se força à respirer calmement. Dix hommes étaient entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir. Mais il n'avait pas le droit non plus de décevoir son pays. Il méprisait ces hommes fonctionnaires au service de leur gloire personnelle ; mais en respectait d'autres, honnêtes et intègres, fiers, de la même trempe que lui. Et pour ceux là, qui eux aussi avaient remis entre ses mains une partie de la flotte navale autrichienne, il pousserait hommes et machines à bout.

L'ultimatum était clair, le choix à faire n'était que trop évident. Laisser progresser le navire puis le freiner lentement…permettant ainsi aux cannons ennemis de les bombarder. Il y aurait mort d'homme.

Ou mettre les machines au point zéro immédiatement. Et risquer la perte technique du navire. Brûlées par un arrêt si brutal, les machines pouvaient rendre l'âme. En réalité, il y avaient plus de chances qu'elles lâchent qu'elles ne résistent.

Le risque était gros, l'alternative était mince.

Un instant, l'homme vacilla. Le poids était lourd. Trop lourd. Une seconde cruciale pour une décision capitale. Ses hommes, son pays reposaient entre ses mains. Là bas, l'autre avançait toujours.

Et entre eux, l'eau bleue grisée. Presque noire, miroitante sous la pluie. Sa silhouette déformée lui apparut, brouillée par la pluie. Mais distincte en même temps.

Un vertige le prit ; ses yeux piqués par le sel marin et le vent aigre ne voyaient plus que cette image floue ; cette eau si dangereusement fascinante. Bleu sombre, tour à tour noire ou argentée, le miroir poli devant lui l'hypnotisait. Il serait simple ; il serait si simple de tout abandonner ici ; de se laisser porter par les flots tumultueux mais apaisants jusqu'aux rives de l'au-delà…Les vagues s'agitaient avec lenteur devant ses yeux ; il ne voyait qu'une immensité sombre à laquelle il aurait confié sa vie, son âme.

Le vent s'était tu, un étrange silence était tombé sur le bateau. Il n'y avait que lui et cette violence domptée de la mer de vivants. Les flots ondulaient avec une sorte de volupté éloignée de leur fureur d'antan ; inconsciemment, il se pencha un peu plus vers cette eau si étrangement fascinante et attirante.

Il serait simple ; si simple… !

Brusquement, en même temps qu'un cri retentissait de l'arrière du bateau :

-Capitaine ! Ils s'approchent ! Que faisons nous ?

...le visage d'une jeune femme brune s'imposa à ses yeux. Ses yeux bleu clair étaient tristes ; mais elle souriait. Et le même message se lisait dans ses yeux, dans son sourire.

-Agathe…murmura-t-il

Et il sut qu'il avait pris sa décision. S'arrachant à la balustrade, il hurla dans le vent, sa voix décuplée par la colère et l'urgence :

-Au point zéro ! Immédiatement !

Les mains crispées sur le gouvernail, tenant la barre à tribord toute, il avait attendu, les lèvres serrées, sentant sous lui chaque mouvement fait par le navire.

Le navire allait peut être coulé ; il vivait peut être ses derniers instants ; mais il savait que quoiqu'il arrive il n'abandonnerait jamais.

L'attente s'était poursuivie, interminable. Un craquement sourd s'était fait entendre, suivi d'un silence de mort. Il éprouva une sensation étrange. Bien que secoué par les vagues, le bateau était immobile.

Les machines avaient tenues bon ; il n'avait pas coulé.

**Novembre 1925**

La fillette courait du plus vite possible que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Jamais la pente de la montagne ne lui avait semblée plus longue ni plus ardue à monter. Son souffle s'accélérait ; elle porta une main crispée à son côté, sentant les prémices d'une douleur aiguë.

L'air de la nuit était chaud et sec ; avec un peu de chance, les vaches seraient calmes ce soir là ; l'oncle ne se relèverait pas pour découvrir pourquoi personne ne s'en occupait ; il ne la battrait pas une fois de plus.

A bout de souffle, la fillette s'arrêta. Elle gravit péniblement les derniers mètres, ses yeux clairs n'ayant aucune difficulté à scruter l'opacité de la nuit. Ses pieds trouvaient le point le plus sûr où se poser avec légèreté. Reconnaissant le vaste plateau, bien que plongé dans la nuit, elle s'arrêta.

Elle était dans une sorte de clairière fermée ; non par des arbres mais par les montagnes. La fillette, le cœur gonflé par une sensation étrange, adressa un geste de la main au géant fidèle, veilleur des millénaires ; l'Untersberg.

Avec un soupire de soulagement, elle se jeta sur l'herbe, et fermant un instant les yeux, laissa sa respiration s'apaiser.

Il faisait bon ici ; l'air nocturne était frais, aucune odeur de fumier ou de vaches ne lui parvenait. Avec délices, l'enfant huma le parfum de l'herbe encore intouchée om elle s'était étendue.

Là haut, des milliers d'étoiles veillaient du lointain de leurs galaxies sur son repos ; une fois de plus, elle essaya de les compter, mais s'arrêta, frustrée, à la vingtième : il y en avait trop.

Renonçant à les compter, elle étendit les bras, loin, haut, comme pour les toucher ; et aussitôt laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Elle se rassit précautionneusement dans l'herbe, et passa une main hésitante sur ses reins douloureux. La nouvelle ceinture de l'oncle n'était pas mieux que la précédente. La boucle de fer faisait mal ; là, il y en avait la marque, elle en était sûre. En tous cas, marque ou non, elle avait le dos en feu, et sa course dans la montagne ne l'avait pas arrangé.

Mais elle lui avait au moins permis d'échapper au regard sévère et malade de son oncle. Lorsqu'il avait bu, il n'était plus le même ; et depuis la mort de sa tante, il buvait tout le temps.

-Obéit lui, Maria. Il s'occupera de toi, lui avait fait juré sa tante sur son lit de mort. Et à sept ans, l'enfant avait promis.

Et pourtant, c'était injuste, si injuste ! Elle ne faisait que lui obéir ; elle rentrait de l'école et n'allait jamais chez des petites amies ; d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas ; comment aurait elle pu ? Elle ne négligeait aucune tâche ; à sept ans, elle préparait les repas du soir quatre fois par semaines ; jamais un merci. Quelques fois, lorsqu'il était sobre, l'oncle lui passait une main calleuse et maladroite sur la joue, puis se détournait brusquement. Et lorsque les cousins venaient passer les fêtes de Noël à la ferme, il n'était plus le même non plus. A nouveau il riait avec l'aîné, et claquait des mains comme les autres lorsque Ivan faisait tournoyer la fillette.

Mais lorsqu'il avait bu, comme ce soir, il lui faisait peur. Il suffisait d'un geste de l'enfant pour que la ceinture tombe.

Ce soir là, terrorisée et le dos en feu, elle avait attendu qu'il se couche, puis était sorti. Quelques heures de repos dans l'enfer, mais quelques heures qui l'apaisaient plus que des mots. Ces montagnes étaient sa famille. Les seuls êtres qui demeuraient inchangés autour d'elle depuis sa naissance.

La fillette senti ses yeux se fermer lentement ; mais elle les frotta résolument, luttant contre le sommeil. L'instant présent était trop beau pour être gâché ; demain serait un autre jour. Elle avait la nuit devant elle, elle était seule dans ses montagnes.

Elle inspira à pleins poumons l'air parfumé et encore tiède bien que l'on soit en novembre de la nuit. Une grimace crispa le petit visage fin au nez retroussé. Sa cage thoracique restait douloureuse après la scène de l'après midi. C'était si injuste ! Qu'avait elle fait, au juste ?

Elle s'était un peu attardée dans l'église du village, près de l'orgue. L'instrument de bois immense l'avait toujours fascinée lorsqu'elle se rendait à la Messe avec sa tante, minuscule enfant de trois ans. Complètement athée depuis plusieurs années, elle n'avait retenu de ces cérémonies religieuses fastueuses et simples que la musique. Merveilleuse, voluptueuse. Un monde à part, un monde dans lequel elle aurait pu brûler et se noyer des heures durant. Mais un monde qui n'était pas pour elle. La femme âgée et sévère qui était …_oraganiste,_ prononça plusieurs fois à haute voix l'enfant dans la nuit, cette femme n'était rien moins que désagréable.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la femme assise à l'orgue ; mais un vieil homme en robe noire, un curieux col blanc montant le long de son cou.

Il lui avait parlé gentiment, l'avait appelé _mon enfant_ ; et prenant sa main rétive dans la sienne, avait voulu la poser sur les touches d'ivoires. Intimidée, la fillette s'était enfuie. Mais les mots gentils et compréhensifs, les yeux pleins de bonté et de tendresse du curé l'avaient touché. Elle avait chaud au cœur, encore maintenant. Elle allait à l'école ? Oui, avait elle répondu. Où ? Au village ? Oui, bien sûr, où aurait elle pu aller autre part ?

Et alors il avait eu des mots étranges mais presque magiques ; lorsque tu seras plus grande, tu pourras rejoindre les Sœurs en bas et les aider. Elles s'occupent de jeunes filles à l'occasion.

Les sœurs, Maria n'avait jamais eu de sœurs, s'était elle retenu de répondre. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas détruire les mots qui avaient se lever en elle un nouveau sentiment qu'elle ignorait jusque là : l'espoir. Un jour, elle rejoindrait ces sœurs mystérieuses, un jour elle aussi aurait une famille, une vraie. Et elle ferait de la musique sur l'orgue de l'église. Parce qu'un vieil homme l'avait dit.

**Mai1938**

L'adolescente claqua la porte de sa chambre et resta un moment immobile, sans bouger. C'était trop injuste ! Elle allait avoir treize ans demain. Depuis trois semaines elle rayait les jours ; elle espérait secrètement…quoi ? Qu'avait elle été assez folle pour espérer ? Que son père son là ? Pourquoi resterait il ? Il avait totalement oublié son anniversaire. Il était aussi distant que d'habitude ce matin là lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, réclamant une attention qu'il avait déjà de toutes façons. Un instant, un fol instant, l'enfant avait cru que peut être….Mais non. Il partait à Vienne. Il les fuyait une fois de plus.

Elle croyait lui en vouloir. Elle croyait le détester et le haïr, alors qu'en réalité elle pleurait des larmes de rage et de douleur. Elle n'attendait qu'un geste pour courir vers lui. Un seul geste et tout l'amour, l'admiration qu'elle lui portait lorsqu'elle était bébé puis toute petite fille reviendrait. Un seul geste. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il partait à Vienne demain pour deux jours. Juste le temps de ne pas être là à son anniversaire. Elle revoyait la scène comme si elle y était. Son ton glacé et distant lorsqu'il avait dit

Les enfants demain, je serais…à Vienne.

L'hésitation avait elle été perceptible ? Ou Louisa l'avait elle imaginée ? Avait il tourné ses yeux vers elle une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il avait repris :

-Votre nouvelle gouvernante arrive de l'Abbaye dans trois jours. J'attends un comportement exemplaire de votre part a tous. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui père.

Ils avaient plongés le nez dans leur assiette ; que dire de plus ? Seule Louisa avait brusquement relevé la tête. Le pied de Liesl pressé sur le sien à travers la table l'avait dissuadé de parler. Mais en son for intérieur, elle bouillait.

Et maintenant, jetée sur son lit, elle refusait obstinément aux larmes de couler. Elle le détestait. Il avait été tout pour elle lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle avait aimé Agathe, bien sûr ; mais son père la fascinait. Parfois, découragé par l'entêtement de sa seconde fille, Agathe l'envoyait retrouver le capitaine, soupirant : « Tu es bien la fille de ton père ! »

Et sans savoir pourquoi la fillette sentait son cœur se gonfler tandis qu'elle courait vers son père. Il la soulevait et la jetait en l'air ; elle riait et il lui racontait des histoires, des vraies.

Etait elle la seule à se souvenir de ce passé ? Les jours heureux s'en étaient ils définitivement en allés ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Et une gouvernante. Une de plus. Vieille et laide comme Frau Helga ? Ou bornée et naïve comme Fraulein Joséphine ? Ou pire. Une postulante, se rappela l'adolescente avec mépris. Probablement effrayée de tout et de rien ; il serait amusant de la faire tourner en bourrique elle aussi. Il y aurait le classique, la pomme de pin. Combien de temps tiendrait elle ? Quelques heures, quelques jours au plus tard. Et ensuite elle s'en irait. Et leur père devrait en trouver une autre. Et ainsi de suite. Pourtant les enfants savaient que cet état de faits ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Qu'arriverait il ensuite ? Combien de gouvernantes auraient ils avant de rejoindre un pensionnat ? Quand leur père les écarterait ils définitivement de sa vie ?

Rageusement, Louisa lança son oreiller à travers la pièce. En pension ? Il ferait beau voir que leur père les envoie en pension. Elle n'irait pas. C'était ici chez elle malgré ces gouvernantes, malgré cette froideur et cette distance de la part de son père.

Et elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle allait avoir treize ans ; elle s'appelait Louisa Von Trapp. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, même si le combat semblait perdu d'avance.

Toutes ces résolutions prises, l'adolescente s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, sur le par cet jardin taillé à la française. Vivement cette nouvelle gouvernante qu'on s'amuse un peu, pensa-t-elle tout de même.

Avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux elle sortit une boîte de son armoire. Un crapaud, minuscule, y dormait paisiblement. Oh oui, on allait s'amuser.


	11. Chassés croisés

Désolée pour la longue attente; et merci à Florence, Maylis et Claire pour leurs idées! Je coulais...Le prochain n'arrivera pas avant un bout de temps, pour cause de ...vacances; vers le 20 juillet...

_**XI/ Chassés croisés**_

Les rues de Boston étaient glacées ; une bise aigre soufflait depuis le matin, et la tombée de la nuit n'avait pas exactement réchauffé la température. Elle était à l'heure ; mais elle n'avait pas prévu de marcher si lentement, devant faire attention aux plaques de verglas. Et même en faisant attention ; Maria se retint de justesse au mur. Elle n'avait pas été loin de s'étaler de tout son long sur le pavement ; elle bénit silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir évité une telle catastrophe…irréparable pour sa tenue.

Quel temps ! Le matin avait pourtant été beau et brillant ; au fil des heures il s'était gâté, à l'image de l'humeur de la jeune femme qui se reprochait maintenant de ne pas avoir rendu la visite quotidienne à son frère. Mais elle n'avait pas su où donner de la tête depuis les première heures de la matinée ; aussi, malgré une curieuse sensation à l'estomac, elle avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en fermant derrière elle la porte de son appartement. L'air frais de la nuit…pour ne pas dire _froid_ l'avait revigorée.

Elle quitta la grande artère animée et s'engagea dans une rue attenante, moins éclairée. Peu à peu, de grandes maisons, villas de caractères et d'histoire, avaient remplacé les immeubles et boutiques éclairées. Le quartier était plus calme ; ça et là, de grandes pelouses apparaissaient éclairées chichement par des lampadaires. Un instant, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant l'une de ces maisons, rêveuse. Elle était grande ; derrière ces murs blanchis à la chaux on devinait des années d'histoire. Les fenêtres en étaient éteintes, excepté deux dont les battants étaient ouverts. Elle aurait aimé vivre dans une de ces villas ; on sentait la mer et la ville, même si les montagnes restaient absentes.

En s'éloignant, distraitement, la jeune femme fredonna pour elle-même dans la rue déserte.

…_Fleur si blanche tu te penches tu connais ceux qui t'aimes…Malgré l'hiver malgré tant de neiges…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brigitta s'interrompit brusquement et se pencha à la fenêtre, qu'elles avaient laissée ouverte pour profiter de l'air silencieux de la nuit. Surprise, Louisa l'interpella :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

-Non…non, j'ai dû rêver, et pourtant…

-Quoi ?

L'adolescente s'était approchée de sa sœur. Brigitta, les coudes appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre ne répondit pas. Elle entendait des voix…Et pourtant, Edelweiss…Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ! Et cette voix…elle aurait juré...non, c'était impossible. Elle y pensait trop ; et pour rien. Si Maria avait voulu les revoir, elle ne les aurait pas abandonné de cette manière, voilà 6 mois.

-Non, ce n'était rien. Tu disais ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle avait failli s'enfoncer dans le dédale de ruelles attenantes ; par chance, elle s'était rattrapée de justesse au panneau indiquant le nom de la rue, évitant une fois de plus une plaque de verglas. Elle bénit la plaque, cependant cette fois ci. Autrement, elle n'aurait jamais repéré seule ce panneau, plutôt…dissimulé, pensa-t-elle.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux piqués par le froid et le vent distinguait, là bas, au bout de la rue, un halo de lumière d'où visiblement provenait ce bruit….qui s'avéra être une valse, comme la jeune femme s'approchait.

Alors que la porte était proche, elle ralentit. L'étrange sensation qu'elle éprouvait depuis le matin s'était évaporée. Engourdie par le froid, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : atteindre cette porte ; et en même temps, c'était comme si une volonté indépendante de la sienne la retenait.

Elle allait à cette soirée. Vraiment. Elle y était. Toutes les hésitations de ces derniers jours appartenaient au passé. Elle ne pensait qu'à cela : elle allait s'amuser, rire et danser pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Un instant elle s'arrêta…depuis quand la danse et les rires lui avait ils manqués ? Depuis quand ressentait elle presque cette envie comme un besoin, un désir sauvage qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ? Elle n'avait jamais été à une seule soirée avant cette réception chez les Von Trapp ; et ce soir là, elle n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose n'avoir jamais été à cette soirée.

Et maintenant, tandis qu'elle passait le seuil de la maison et échangeait un sourire suivit d'une poignée de main avec l'hôtesse, elle sentait ses pieds nerveux, ses pieds qui dansaient presque seuls.

-….Maria Rainer ?

Brusquement, elle se retourna. Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres :

-Ann Glowster !

Elle s'avança rapidement, fendant les quelques personnes encore amassées sur le trottoir. Les deux femmes échangèrent une franche poignée de main

-Mais je croyais que vous-même ne deviez pas venir ; s'exclama Maria, les salutations échangées. Comment…

Son interlocutrice sourit.

-Non non, je ne reste pas, j'accompagnais simplement ma fille, Lisa, à cette soirée. Elle doit y retrouver plusieurs de ses amies ; mais je ne sais spas où elle passée…

Elle se retourna, cherchant le visage de sa fille parmi les invités.

-Ah, la voici ! Lisa chérie, viens une minute.

Maria, un peu retrait, vit s'approcher une jeune fille, qui instantanément, lui rappela Liesl. Pas par le physique, quoique...Elles avaient le même âge ;et Lisa était brune elle aussi ; mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. De courtes mèches encadraient un visage fin, pas très réguliers mais plein de charme, éclairé par deux yeux, pailletés d'étincelles. Le teint animé de la jeune fille laissait deviner une excitation que Maria sentait ; immédiatement, elle se sentit attirée vers cette enfant elle était encore une enfant ; à seize ans ! Et lui tendit impulsivement la main.

-Bonsoir ; Maria Rainer.

Elle fut heureuse de recevoir un sourire cordial de l'adolescente.

-Lisa Glowster ; ma mère m'a tellement parlé de vous ! Enfin je vous rencontre ; nous n'étions plus certaines de vous voir ici après que vous nous avez rendu les robes ; d'ailleurs qu'est ce que…oh ! Ce que vous portez est super…be, oui maman, elle vous va si bien ! Ce bleu va tout à fait avec vis cheveux….ah, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être blonde, mais…

-Lisa, Lisa chérie, du calme ! Tu assailles Maria de questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre !

Mais maria riait, heureuse de retrouver ce reste de spontanéité enfantin chez une adolescente.

-Je…

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, Lisa se fit happer par une bande de jeunes gens, qui lancèrent un « on vous l'enlève Madam ! » avant de disparaître.

Après quelques minutes de conversation avec Maria, Ann s'éclipsa, ne voulant pas, disait elle, retarder plus la jeune femme qui devait avoir hâte de danser.

Un moment, Maria la regarda s'éloigner puis monter en voiture, et lui fit un léger signe de la main.

Peu à peu, les invités étaient passés à l'intérieur. Maria, sentant à nouveau le froid la gagner, emprunta rapidement les quelques marches et s'engouffra dans le hall.

Cette fois ci, elle déposa sa pèlerine foncée, ses gants et son écharpe. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle fut soulagée de constater que les tenues de mises n'étaient pas toutes neuves et de la dernière mode.

Plus rien ne la freinait maintenant ; après avoir assuré son hôtesse d'un sourire que tout allait bien, elle se dirigea lentement vers la première salle de danse. Elle passa sous une embrasure, ses yeux cherchant partout, s'emplissant de toute cette nouveauté, ce bruit, ces lumières. Une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle. Quelque chose nouveau l'environnait ; quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique et les lumières. Un élément qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu…Mais quoi ?

C'était étrange, presque irritant ! Oh, tant pis, elle y penserait plus tard. La jeune femme serra les lèvres…puis se les mordit pour ne pas rire. De quoi devait elle avoir l'air ! A avancer ainsi comme une somnambule, seule et sans partenaire alors qu'apparemment plusieurs couples s'étaient formés depuis bien longtemps !

L'orchestre entama une nouvelle danse, et avec un sourire d'excuse, Maria se rangea sur lez côté, laissant passer les couples. Mais un cri indigné la fit sursauter :

-mes chaussures neuves !

Maria se retourna.

-Larrey Collins ! Que diable faites vous ici ?

L'air piteux du jeune homme d'avoir été découvert en pareille situation fit bientôt place à un sourire désarmant.

-Vous savez, commença-t-il, de nos jours, dans les grandes librairies, il faut être présents à ce genre de manifestations, et en conséquence te tout à fait par hasard, mon directeur m'a envoyé ce soir, et…

Maria leva les sourcils d'un air incrédule ; tandis qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Devant son air moqueur et son sourire s'élargissant, Larrey se rendit :

-Oh, puisque que vous avez toujours raison, oui, d'accord, je connais l'amie de la mère d'une amie de la fille de la cousine de l'hôtesse, et donc voilà, je suis là ce soir.

-Quel réseau !

A nouveau le jeune homme grimaça :

-..Et mes pieds sont absolument meurtris dans ces chaussures neuves, merci encore pour cette arrivée impromptue et douloureuse.

Maria sursauta :

-Arrivée impromptue ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici, moi si !

-Et pourquoi non ? je suis libre ; les droits de l'homme, vous connaissez ?

Avec un soupir de résignation exagéré, Maria déclara :

-Vous vous êtes octroyé celui de m'empoisonner mon séjour en tous cas.

Avec un sourire malicieux, toutes traces de fausse colère disparue, Larrey répliqua, l'entraînant vivement :

-Et de vous faire danser !

D'un geste vif, il lui avait enserrée la taille et la conduisait au milieu de la piste de danse. Prise de court Maria tenta de se dégager :

-Attendez, non, Larrey !

-Quoi ? Votre carnet de bal est déjà rempli ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir :

-Rustre !

-Possible. Mais un rustre qui vous fait danser, non ? C'est mieux que de faire tapisserie toute la soirée !

Ne trouvant rien à lui répondre, Maria voulut lui lancer le regard le plus assassin qu'elle put ; mais recevant une œillade totalement déjantée en retour, elle sentit bientôt un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres, tandis que ses yeux retrouvaient leurs étincelles.

Lorsque la danse s'acheva, après la salutation d'usage, la jeune femme déclara, s'éloignant vers le buffet au bras de Larrey :

-Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais danseur, après tout, Larrey Collins.

Moqueur, le jeune homme se retourna vers elle :

-Et sur quels critères vous basez vous ? Vous n'avez pas dû danser raisin valse et polka au couvent !

Mais à sa grande surprise, cette boutade n'amena pas le sourire escompté sur le visage de Maria. Celle-ci s'assombrit, et il vit ses yeux se couvrirent d'obscurité, se fermer. Plus d'étincelles, plus de lumière. Etonné, s'en voulant de l'avoir blessée même involontairement, Larrey reprit :

-Oh je…excusez moi, Maria, je ne savais pas…

Elle se tourna vers lui, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. La Maria qu'il connaissait s'était effacée ; il découvrait une femme blessée, une femme renfermée sur elle-même qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Et instinctivement, sans savoir pourquoi, il serra les poings. S'il attrapait le sauvage capable d'infliger une telle peine à cette jeune femme rieuse et pleine de vie il lui dirait son compte. Oh oui.

Il senti soudain une main légère se poser sur sa manche, et baissant les yeux, il rencontra ceux de Maria. Il crut avoir rêvé. Elle n'avait pas changé ; c'était la même joie de vivre, la même lumière au fond de ce regard. Et pourtant…il crut y discerner quelque chose, comme une amertume blessée ; mais sa voix le ramena à la réalité…Et sur la piste de danse.

Les danses s'enchaînaient. De mauvais gré, Larrey avait dû céder Maria à plusieurs jeunes américains (des américains à un bal d'émigrés autrichiens ! Je vous demande un peu ! ce à quoi Maria lui avait répondu vertement –Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Un canard ? ) ; mais, remarqua Maria en souriant, il semblait lui aussi s'être trouvée une charmante partenaire…puisqu'il ne l'attendait plus près du buffet, avec un air à faire pleurer les pierres.

La jeune femme retourna son attention vers son danseur ; un jeune homme avoisinant la trentaine, brun et presque gracile ; Autrichien, n'en déplaise à Larrey. Il l'entretenait de tennis et de chasse à courre dans les grands domaines « anciens » de son père ; et Maria voyait s'ouvrir devant elle des horizons qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnés, enfant, postulante puis gouvernante. Devant son air ébahi, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire, et galamment : « Ici aussi, nous avons une propriété de campagne. la chasse à courre ne s'y pratique plus, mais on y donne encore de fameux matchs de tennis, croyez moi ! » Maria sourit, mais ne releva pas l'offre.

Alors que la danse s'achevait, le jeune homme quitta Maria, avec un léger signe de tête sur un « Frohe Weihnachten ! »

Touchée, Maria lui répondit de même, avant de chercher des yeux Larrey, sans le trouver. Se promenant de pièce en pièce, elle percevait ici et là quelques bribes de conversation des danseurs, attendant pour certains la reprise d'une nouvelle valse.

« …mon fils est à l'University…des progrès satisfaisant » « …oui ma chère, je vous l'assure… » «…mon ancienne couturière ! » « Très en beauté ce soir… » Et partout, bien que Noël ne soit que le lendemain soir, c'était des « Frohe Weihnachten » à n'en plus finir.

Alors soudain, Maria comprit. Ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'elle percevait depuis le début de la soirée, ce n'était ni les rires, ni la musique, ne l'enchantement d'un pareil décor…C'était la langue ! Tous ces gens parlaient autrichien ; exceptés les quelques étudiants américains. C'était sa langue, son pays, c'était un peu de l'Autriche qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Cet élément fluide, son pays natal, sa langue maternelle lui avait cruellement fait défaut depuis les quelques semaines de son séjour ici, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte. Elle était seule, elle n'avait pas de famille ; personne avec qui parler de l'Autriche, évoquer des souvenirs chers, drôles ou tendres. Alors entendre ces mots si simples pourtant, si familiers, en même temps qu'ils ravivaient sa nostalgie de l'Autriche, l'étouffaient, l'apaisaient.

L'orchestre entama une nouvelle danse, une valse cette fois ci. De Strauss, nota Maria, heureuse d'entendre cette musique qui l'avait si souvent bercée, là bas, au couvent.

Libre cette fois ci, la jeune femme après avoir erré quelques instants dans les deux salles de bal, avisa une porte fenêtre ouverte donnant sur un patio, visiblement à la disposition de danseurs fatigués…ou de couples à la recherche d'un peu d'intimité. Elle ne se classait ni dans l'une, ni dans l'autre de ces catégories…mais se lança avança rapidement cependant vers l'ouverture avide d'un peu d'air frais.

De dos, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle avisa cependant enfin Larrey, discutant probablement. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, passant discrètement ; mais Larrey lui-même l'appela.

-Maria, je vous cherchais partout !

Mi souriante mi moqueuse, la jeune femme, revint sur ses pas et commença :

-Vous n'êtes pourtant pas en si mauvaise compa…

Elle s'arrêta net. Incrédule, ébahi, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la charmante interlocutrice de Larrey, bien que plus jeune. Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi ? Elle devait faire une étrange mine, puisque Larrey la rappela brusquement :

-Eh bien quoi, vous avez-vous Santa Claus ? Maria ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Muette, figée, la jeune femme eut soudain la réaction qu'elle attendait le moins : elle rit. C'était impossible ; et c'était trop beau ! La brune jeune fille n'était autre que Liesl ; un sourire à son tour s'esquissait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle reposait la coupe de champagne sur la table, et s'avançait lentement vers Maria. Elle n'osait y croire. Il y avait si longtemps !

-Fraülein Maria !

-Oh Liesl !

Instantanément, Maria ouvrit les bras, aussi inconvenant que cela soit dans une salle de bal.

Elle serra longuement la jeune fille contre elle, heureuse de la retrouver. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle fut prise de court en les trouvant étrangement brillants ; même si la jeune fille se les essuyait rageusement au milieu d'un sourire.

Pour dissiper l'émotion, Maria s'exclama, avisant la fameuse coupe de champagne :

-Eh bien, je vois que tu as goûté ton premier champagne !

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, heureuses à nouveaux de retrouver des souvenirs et des conversations sans fin.

-Hum…Excusez moi ?

Brusquement, Maria se retourna…et se trouva face à Larrey dont l'expression à ce moment précis était des plus comiques !

Luttant contre le rire qui la guettait, Maria parvint à expliquer au pauvre journaliste la raison de la scène à la quelle il n'avait visiblement pas compris grand-chose.

-Oh Larrey, vous…vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ; ce n'est rien,ne vous inquiétez pas ; non, en réalité, j'étais la gouvernante de Liesl et de ses sept frères et sœurs, là bas, en Autriche, l'été dernier ; et depuis, je ne pensais pas les revoir pour être honnête !

-Sept…sept enfants !

Liesl s'interposa :

-Oui, je suis l'aînée ; mes quatre sœurs et deux frères ne sont pas là ce soir, mon père les trouvant trop jeunes pour sortir. Fraulein Maria était notre gouvernante ; et lorsqu'elle…enfin, quand nous nous somme séparés, nous n'avions aucune idée que nous nous reverrions ici, en Amérique !

Légèrement en retrait, Maria souriait, retrouvant chez Liesl le même sourire, la même vivacité, tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué de ces enfants pendant ces six longs mois.

Peu à peu, le jour se faisait dans l'esprit embrouillé du journaliste.

-Ah ! Mais attendez un moment…votre père est donc le Capitaine Von Trapp ?

-Mais…oui ; les clairs yeux bleus en face de lui ne semblaient pas comprendre la raison d'une telle question.

Avait il rêvé ? Ou à la mention du nom du Capitaine, Maria avait elle eu un léger mouvement quoi ? De recul ? Défensif ?

-…les autres voudront vous voir ! Il ne faudra pas attendre avant de nous rendre visite, Fraulein.

-J'espère bien ! Comment vont-ils ? Gretl doit avoir grandi !

-Oh, vous n'imaginez pas !

Non, il avait du rêver ; maintenant, assises sur une couche, les deux jeunes femmes riaient, un souvenir évoqué par Liesl était apparemment l'objet de leur conversation.

Un instant, le regard du journaliste erra de Maria à Liesl. Peu d'années les séparaient guère plus de cinq, jugea-t-il. Et pourtant, bien que riant ensemble, elle est…différente. Pas seulement physiquement ; mais la jeune fille en rose avait un air encore juvénile, des yeux clairs et souriants et portait des cheveux mi longs aux épaules. Alors que la jeune femme en bleu assise en face d'elle semblait porter des marques sur son visage. Non qu'il soit ridé ; loin de là ; mais par moments ses yeux s'assombrissaient ; elle paraissait plus mature, plus réservé avec ses légers cheveux courts.

Agacé, Larrey se secoua. C'était stupide ; de quoi se mêlait il ? Il saisit une coupe de champagne et s'approcha de la couche.

-Champagne ? offrit il à Maria.

Surprise, celle-ci leva les yeux, hésita un instant, puis avoua, saisissant la coupe :

-Vous n'allez pas me croire ; mais c'est mon premier champagne !

Stupéfait, Larrey s'exclama :

-Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'aviez jamais bu de vin ou d'alcool avant ce soir !

Mi confuse mi rieuse, Maria confirma :

-Si si...Mm! C'est bon, mais...ça pique!

-Attendez moi une seconde, je vais me prendre une coupe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Maria et Liesl le voyaient revenir, se frayant un chemin tant bien que mal à travers les danseurs.

-Mes pieds ! gémit il, atteignant enfin les deux jeunes femmes…Peu importe, reprit il devant leurs airs malicieux, Mademoiselle, me feriez vous l'honneur de la prochaine danse ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement pompeux, s'inclinant devant Liesl.

Surprise, Liesl jeta un coup d'œil à Maria, comme pour en demander la permission ; ancienne habitude. Mais elle répondit rapidement :

-Avec la plus grande joie; mais celle-ci n'est pas terminée.

-Attendons la suivante, alors. Je reviens, leur fit il signe, s'éloignant un moment.

Liesl demeura silencieuse quelques instants ; puis percevant le regard attentif dont l'enveloppait Maria, elle rougit mais reprit, comme se défendant :

-Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Fraulein ! Je me sens toujours mal quand vous faites ces yeux là ; qu'ai-je fais de mal ?

Maria garda le silence un instant ; puis se mordant les lèvres pour cacher un léger sourire ; elle reprit :

-Mais rien Liesl. Fais attention, c'est tout.

Secouant la légère tension établie entre elle, Liesl reprit vivement :

-Savez vous que Louisa envisage des études de médecine ?

-Vraiment ? Non je l'ignorais ; mais à vrai dire, cela ne m'étonne pas !

-Père n'a rien dit de spécial lorsque Louisa lui en a parlé, mais je crois qu'il en est content. Louisa a toujours été…spéciale pour lui, vous savez.

Percevant l'amertume même momentanée dans la voix de la jeune fille, Maria se redressa légèrement, et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, lui dit :

-Liesl, vous êtes tous spéciaux pour votre père.

La jeune fille se détourna :

-Je sais, je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Brusquement, elle fit à nouveau face à Maria ; et d'un ton tout différent, elle demanda :

-Fraulein Maria, pourquoi êtes vous partie cette nuit d'août, sans même nous dire au revoir ?

Prise de court par la soudaineté de la question, Maria hésita. Ce fut elle qui détourna son visage, un million de pensées s'entrecroisant dans sa tête. Que répondre ? Les enfants avaient tous assisté à cette danse ce soir là, Liesl n'avait pas pu ne rien remarquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Pas ce soir. Pas ici. Il lui semblerait s'humilier en confiant à Liesl la vérité : qu'elle n'était pas simplement partie ; elle avait fui.

-Liesl je suis désolée de vous avoir quitté ainsi ; mais crois moi il le fallait.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas au moins attendu jusqu'au matin ? Nous vous cherchée partout !

-Non ! Liesl je t'en prie, n'insiste pas. Je ne pouvais pas rester, c'était impossible ; Tu comprendras…plus tard, acheva-t-elle lentement.

-Plus tard quoi ? Que dois je comprendre ? Qu'il n'y a pas d'explication ? Que vous nous avez laissé, quitté, sans un mot d'explication, sans rien ? Et c'était normal ? Nous aurions dû comprendre, l'accepter ? Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que les plus jeunes avaient trouvés, en vous ; de ce qu'ils ont à nouveau perdus ? Vous n'étiez pas qu'une gouvernante pour eux, Fraulein !

-Liesl !

Elle avait écouté tous ces mots ; chacun l'avaient percée ; elle le savait, tout ce que lui disait Liesl. Combien de fois n'avait elle pas évoqué ces visages souriants et enfantins à qui elle avait tout donné ?

Le ton soudain retenu, contenu mais dur avait arrêté la jeune fille.

-Crois tu que c'était facile pour moi ? Fais moi confiance c'était la meilleure solution...pour nous tous.

Le visage buté de la jeune fille ne semblait pas convaincu ; mais avant qu'elle ne reprenne, Maria changea délibérément de sujet.

-Liesl je t'en prie ne gâchons pas cette soirée. Je te promets, je t'expliquerais tout cela. Bien tôt ; Mais…pas maintenant. Alors, parle moi plutôt de toi ; tout va bien ?

Au lieu de répondre à la question, Liesl reprit, d'un ton tout différent, où flottait une note d'amusement :

-Vous savez, après votre départ, nous voulions vous rendre visite ; et nous sommes passés à l'Abbaye.

Stupéfaite, Maria voulut l'interrompre ; mais Liesl continua :

-Les Sœurs ne nous ont pas laissées ; mais imaginez Père, au retour ! Nous avions été absent tout l'après midi, sans un mot, sans rien ! Nous ne voulions pas lui dire la raison de notre absence ; surtout pas après…ce que vous savez. Enfin bref, toujours est il que Friedrich s'est complètement emmêlé dans une histoire de myrtilles ; Père lui faisant à juste titre remarquer qu'en août il n'y en a pas encore, le voilà qui invente des framboises, devenues bleues à cause du froid !

-Des framboises bleues ! Vraiment ?

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Maria partit d'un franc éclat de rire. Qu'est ce que ces enfants n'inventeraient pas !

-Et votre Père a accepté cette excuse ?

-Oh non bien sûr ! Privés de dîner…

-Pauvre Kurt !

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. D'ailleurs…

Surprise par sa soudaine interruption Maria suivit le regard de Liesl.

-Qu'y…Oh.

A quelques mètres d'elle à peine, dans ce même uniforme qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, le Capitaine les observait, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

Vivement, Liesl se leva, et s'approcha de son père. Du sofa, Maria la vit glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son père ; puis tous deux s'approchèrent.

Lentement, la jeune femme se leva. Il eut un léger signe de tête, et dans sesyeux, elle lut, même habilement dissimulée, de la surprise ; de l'étonnement de la trouver là.

-Bonsoir capitaine.

-Bonsoir Fraulein.

Ils échangèrent une simple poignée de main ; rapidement, Maria retira la sienne.

Tandis que Liesl parlait, donnant rapidement les grandes lignes de leurs retrouvailles, Georg ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle s'était raidie à son contact, il l'avait perçu ; instinctivement, elle s'était fermée, refusant à ses yeux de rencontrer les siens plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Je peux ?

Il sursauta. Un jeune homme roux venait d'apparaître près de Liesl, dont il avait saisi la main.

-Vous m'avaiez promis cette danse, Fraulein.

Liesl lui sourit fugitivement.

-Et je vous l'accorde avec grand plaisir ! Mais auparavant, permettez moi de vous présenter mon père, le capitaine Von Trapp.

Larrey se retourna, et amusé par sa vivacité, le Capitaine lui fit un léger signe de tête.

-Et voici Larrey Collins, Père. Il est…

- …journaliste aux éditions Bloemfontein.

-Enchanté.

Légèrement en retrait, Maria, se croyant inobservée, sourit à la nouvelle valse entamée par l'orchestre. Un instant, elle oublia le flot des conversations et se laissa bercer par la musique, telle qu'elle la connaissait depuis son enfance.

Bien que répondant fort civilement au jeune journaliste, le Capitaine avait perçu la détente momentanée, presque fugitive de la jeune femme. Elle se croyait inobservée, quelque peu en recul ; et son visage avait cette inclinaison charmante qu'il lui connaissait ; rêveurs, ses yeux n'étaient plus barrés d'une amertume qu'elle seule connaissait. Machinalement, ses mains avaient retrouvé ce geste instinctif qu'elles avaient lorsque Maria était perdue dans son monde. le regard attentif du Capitaine suivit ce jeu machinal de ses doigts ; et s'arrêta. Le tissu bleu, léger et simplement imprimé, évoquait un souvenir ; une scène qu'il croyait avoir oubliée mais qu'il redécouvrait maintenant. Légèrement appuyée contre le mur, la robe bleue soulignant délicieusement sa silhouette mince quoique ferme, Maria était la même. Celle qu'il avait connue quelques six mois auparavant, la jeune femme têtue mais vulnérable au fond. Vivement, Larrey entraîna Liesl ; et brusquement ramenée à la réalité, la jeune femme eut un instant de panique, un regard implorant vers la jeune fille ; mais celle-ci s'était éloignée ; et ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de redouté depuis plusieurs jours se réalisait : elle était seule avec le Capitaine.

Page 10 sur 10


	12. Every song is a cry for love

Ok!Je l'ai, ce chapitre! Le plus dur de ma vie, et le plus long à écrire…je crois que je l'ai commencé cet été, non ? Enfin bref, merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et je ne vais pas blablater inutilement, mais je ne donne plus de délai pour mon prochain chapitre, sachant que…je serais incapable de le respecter !

**Comme d'habitude** : la mélodie du Bonheur ne m'appartient ni aucun de ses personnages.

_Titre d'une chanson de Brian Kennedy présentée à l'Eurovision 2006 à Athènes…_

_**XII/Every song is a cry for love**_

Un silence gêné tomba entre eux, que Maria s'imposa de briser.

-Liesl ne m'a pas dit, Capitaine, la raison de votre présence en Amérique ?

Elle vit soudain le front de l'homme devant elle se creuser d'un pli, tandis que ses jointures blanchissaient sur son verre à champagne.

C'est d'un ton pourtant d'un ton égal qu'il répondit :

-On m'a offert un poste de commandement dans l'armée du troisième Reich.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais la jeune femme comprit immédiatement, et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir posé une question à la réponse aussi évidente…que douloureuse.

Brusquement, un visage s'imposa à elle. Là bas en Autriche, les enfants avaient toujours été sujets à de longues conversations entre eux ; mais à présent, Maria avait six mois de leur vie à rattraper. Impulsivement, elle demanda :

-Louisa envisage des études de médecine ?

Le visage du Capitaine se détendit légèrement. La jeune femme aurait même juré voir un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il acquiesçait :

-Elle nous fait part de sa décision cette année, peu après son entrée dans un lycée privé.

Les enfants ? Dans…

-Un lycée ?

Immédiatement, Maria se mordit la langue. A qui était-ce la faute, si aujourd'hui ils y allaient…

-Tous les sept ?

Il n'y avait rien à faire ; les mots sortaient avant même qu'elle y réfléchisse. Intérieurement, la jeune femme pria pour que le Capitaine n'interprète pas ses paroles comme…du regret, par exemple.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ses mains avaient retrouvé ce geste nerveux qu'il leur connaissait. Ses lèvres étaient peut être un peu crispées ; mais ses yeux restaient fermés. Il n'y lisait…rien.

-Tous les sept. Voyez vous, Boston n'est pas Salzburg. Les gouvernantes autrichiennes ne courent pas les rues.

Provocation ? Hasard ? Que voulaient dire ces derniers mots ? Ce fut au tour de Maria de lui jeter un regard rapide.

-Bien sûr.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux. Autour d'eux, plusieurs couples étaient passés en tournoyant ; et à quelques pas d'eux, Maria aperçut, le temps d'un éclair, Liesl et Larrey. La robe rose de la jeune fille disparut rapidement derrière d'autres couples. Maria remarqua tout haut :

-Liesl a changé.

Le Capitaine acquiesça :

-Oui. Mais pourquoi ?

Surprise, Maria détourna la tête et le fixa un moment :

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Depuis notre départ d'Autriche, depuis _votre_ départ, Liesl s'est renfermée en elle-même. Elle est toujours là, mais je sens qu'elle m'échappe peu à peu

Maria avait tressaillit à l'insistance mise par le Capitaine sur son départ. Il avait eu un ton presque accusateur. La jeune femme ne releva pas cependant, mais une étrange amertume passa dans ses yeux. Quelle ironie ! Lui, à présent, voulait lui donner des remords ?

-Ils grandissent tous, Capitaine. Un jour ou l'autre, on s'aperçoit. La fillette a disparut ; la femme est apparut. Et l'on a rien vu.

La valse s'acheva; et le brouhaha des conversations remplaça bientôt les instrument. Maria jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au Capitaine. Celui ci, plongé dans ses pensées, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Ou du moins, ne lui répondait pas.

La soirée avançait. Galamment, Larrey avait dû céder sa jolie partenaire à d'autres danseurs; et avait rejoint Maria et le Capitaine. Accoudé au buffet, il animait à lui seul la conversation, émaillée parfois de pointes d'humour auxquelles Maria ne pouvait manquer de répondre. Un sourire se dessina même sur les lèvres du Capitaine à l'évocation de la vieille concierge américaine de l'hôtel de Maria . Avec verve, celle ci retraça ses premiers échanges linguistiques aux États Unis; et le soulagement qu'elle avait à parler à nouveau sa propre langue...

-...avec des compatriotes non dénués de toute culture, termina-t-elle, prenant un air faussement dégagé.

-Que faut il sous entendre par ces mots? Qu'il vous arrive de converser avec des gens dénués de culture? Interrogea Larrey, d'un ton outré à l'extrême.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit cela, Larrey!

-Oh non, tout au plus l'avez vous...

-...pensé trop fort? Intervint le Capitaine.

Surprise, Maria le fixa un moment, puis sourit, surprenant une lueur taquine dans ses yeux.

-Si vous le dites de cette manière...Alors oui, Larrey, mes mots dépassent souvent mes pensées.

-Enfin! Des excuses? Dit le jeune homme, prenant l'air d'avoir entrevu le paradis.

-Jamais de la vie! Se défendit vivement la jeune femme, avant de se mordre les lèvres sous le rire de Larrey, et un franc sourire du Capitaine.

-Vous n'avez pas changé, Fräulein, depuis Salzburg, vous savez.

Le visage de la jeune femme se referma soudainement. Pas changé? Avait il été totalement aveugle, là bas, en Autriche? Que croyait il? Elle ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois de suite. Elle ne savait rien, là bas. Elle avait tout reçu, tout pris comme le lui donnait les gens et évènements. Mais elle n'avait pas su poser les limites s'imposant. A présent, si. Elle saurait.

Elle répondit rapidement:

-Je parle toujours trop, c'est vrai, et c'est plus fort que moi.

Et cette fois ci, elle évita soigneusement son regard.

L'orchestre ayant entamé une nouvelle danse, plus vive que les autres, Larrey intervint galamment:

-Si je puis me permettre de vous enlever votre charmante compatriote, Capitaine? Maria, venez vous danser? .

-Avec plaisir.

La jeune femme reposa son verre sur le buffet, et suivit Larrey sur la piste de danse, au milieu d'autres couples.

Il dû lui glisser à l'oreille une autre boutade, car le Capitaine la vit soudain se mordre les lèvres pour tenter de contenir son rire. Et elle lui répondit quelque chose, sembla-t-il. Une franche camaraderie semblait s'être installée entre les deux, remarqua-t-il distraitement. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. De loin, la vérité n'en était que plus frappante. Ils étaient jeunes tous les deux, Maria avait sensiblement le même âge que Larrey. Leurs caractères s'accommodaient à merveille, tous deux riant et plaisantant. Aucune trace de gêne, de malaise dans l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle ne pensait qu'à s'amuser.

Irrité contre lui même sans au juste savoir pourquoi, le Capitaine jouait distraitement avec son verre à champagne. Ce à quoi il n'avait pas voulu prêter attention revenait maintenant tournoyant dans sa tête. Dans une brouille dorée les derniers jours de l'été 1940 s'étaient évanouis, anéantis par les heures sombres et menaçantes qui avaient fait basculer leur vie. Et avec ces derniers jours, son souvenir. Maria les avait quitté un soir, seule et sans dire au revoir. Un mot l'avait prévenu, lui de son départ. Pendant plusieurs jours, le contenu de cette simple enveloppe l'avait hanté. Un geste de Liesl, une expression de Louisa la lui rappelait.

Et puis, nerveux sans vouloir l'être, le Capitaine s'était efforcé de combattre ces images, ces mots, ces rires qu'il revoyait. Alors que sa présence leur avait paru naturelle, ils avaient souffert de son absence. Les enfants, oui. Lui? A contrecoeur il se l'était avoué. Lui aussi. Elle lui manquait. Mais elle n'était pas revenue; et trop fier pour troubler son silence, il l'avait laissée s'éloigner de leurs vies. Irrité contre lui même, il avait tenté de se raisonner. De l'oublier. De ne pas voir ses enfants errer comme des âmes en peine des journées entières. Elle n'avait été que leur gouvernante, pour l'amour de Dieu! Depuis quand prêtait il plus d'attention à une gouvernante qu'à son vieux valet?

Peu à peu il avait accepté ces regrets lancinants qui le traversait parfois. Sans les reconnaître. Il ne la reverrait jamais; mais alors que son souvenir aurait dû se faire lointain, il n'en devenait que plus vivace. Bien que chacun des enfants se garde bien d'évoquer leur ancienne gouvernante, depuis une réplique sèche de leur père «Fräulein Maria? Elle est partie. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.»

Non il n'y avait rien eu à ajouter. Jusqu'à ce soir. Ou plutôt jusqu'à hier soir. Jusqu'à ce que, mût par il ne savait quelle raison, il ne décide de venir à ce bal. Pour Liesl? Sans doute. Ensuite il l'avait revue. Il lui avait parlé, il l'avait observée. Elle était tendue, et continuellement sur ses gardes lui avait sembler. Sauf avec Larrey. Pendant quelques instants il avait retrouvé la jeune femme rieuse et vive de Salzburg. Et puis elle s'était à nouveau fermé. Ses yeux bleu foncé s'étaient refusé à croiser les siens; et ses mains avaient esquissé un geste instinctif de refus, de défense. Refus de quoi? Défense contre quoi?

Et maintenant il savait. Il savait que ces mois passés à se raisonner calmement n'avaient été qu'un leurre. Que la joie, le rire, la gaieté de sa maison, c'était elle. Et que là, devant lui, à quelques pas, dansant avec un autre, il y avait la femme qu'il attendait depuis six mois, et dont le souvenir n'avait pas pu s'effacer totalement.

Elle dansait avec un autre. Avec Larrey, ce jeune journaliste que lui avait présenté Liesl. Avec Larrey aussi elle riait et redevenait elle même. Avec lui, elle se fermait. Ses yeux devenaient indéchiffrables; son sourire, de simple politesse. Pourtant il était impossible qu'elle eût oublié sa dernière nuit chez eux. La dernière fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. La première fois aussi qu'il y avait lu quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau, de grand, de fort. La première, et la seule fois qu'il avait tenu sa main dans la sienne, qu'il l'avait guidée elle et qu'il l'avait senti se détendre, lui donner sa confiance et son sourire. Volontairement.

Pouvait elle avoir tout oublié?

-Trois danses consécutives! Que va dire votre Capitaine?

Maria sursauta et répliqua vivement; un peu trop sèchement même:

-Il n'a rien à dire. Et ce n'est pas «mon» Capitaine, ce n'était que mon employé. Je ne le connais pas.

Elle n'avait jamais su mentir. Mais elle vit la surprise dans les yeux de Larrey:

-Je plaisantais, Maria. Ne réagissez pas au quart de tour!

Maria se mordit les lèvres, et mentalement, se gifla pour une telle réponse. Qu'avait elle ce soir? Ironiquement, elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Mais elle avait besoin de se la poser. Pour pouvoir répondre, le plus innocemment possible, à son danseur:

-J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, excusez moi Larrey.

La danse les éloigna un moment. Maria enchaînait sans effort les quelques pas, et demeurait silencieuse à présent. Elle regrettait de s'être emportée de cette manière. Et elle regrettait d'y repenser, et d'y attacher autant d'importance. Et elle s'énervait contre elle même. Rien n'allait ce soir. Tout était de travers. Elle se força à rire à une boutade de Larrey, et puis décida fermement que cette danse serait la dernière, et qu'ensuite, elle rentrerait chez elle, et recrue de fatigue, s'écroulerait sur son lit.

La dernière note tomba fortement sur les danseurs, et ceux ci applaudirent légèrement. Maria et Larrey s'immobilisèrent là où ils étaient.

-Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, Maria Rainer, je dirais que vous êtes fatiguée.

-Moi? Pas du tout! Répondit la jeune femme, secrètement vexée d'avoir été percée à jour aussi facilement. Fatiguée, elle l'était un peu; mais après tout, cette soirée serait sans doute la seule qu'elle aurait avant longtemps, et elle entendait bien profiter de la danse suivante la dernière, se promit elle. Aussi, extérieurement, regagna-t-elle son entrain, et Larrey vit bientôt un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, et le Capitaine, non loin de là, l'entendit il franchement rire.

-Encore une danse et je demande grâce, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Larrey, quelques danses plus tard, la dernière danse en question semblant ne jamais devoir arriver.

-...et non, je ne suis pas fatiguée, reprit elle vivement devant son sourcil à demi levé. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas veillé si tard, c'est tout et je vous prie de cesser ce sourire idiot, Larrey Collins!

Les voix de Maria et du journaliste parvenaient parfois au Capitaine lorsqu'ils passaient en tournoyant rapidement près de lui ou peut être cherchait il à entendre ces voix, à savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Quelle heure est il, d'ailleurs?

Il devina plutôt qu'il n'entendit la réponse de Larrey . Deux heures moins cinq.

-Quoi?!Et vous vous étonnez que mes pieds soient dans un tel état?

Encore une fois, les mots de la jeune femme ne lui étaient pas perceptibles, mais amusé, il saisissait parfaitement l'expression de la jeune femme, à la fois horrifiée et surprise.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le couple depuis plusieurs minutes, le Capitaine reposa d'un geste sec son verre à champagne sur le buffet et s'éloigna, à la recherche de Liesl.

Surprise, Maria l'avait été, et seule la perspective d'un lit moelleux et du bienheureux sommeil dans lequel elle pourrait bientôt s'enfoncer la faisait encore tenir debout, alors que l'orchestre achevait une valse de Strauss.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à son partenaire, un jeune homme timide mais sympathique semblait il, avant de se tourner, indécise, vers la sortie, cherchant vainement Larrey du regard. Elle allait lui faire ses adieux, et rentrerait chez elle; un peu de marche à pied lui ferait le plus grand bien, après tout ce champagne. Décidément, de l'air frais était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et lorsqu'elle aurait avisé Larrey, elle se retirerait enfin.

Ou du moins, tels étaient ses projets avant qu'une main ne saisisse fermement la sienne. L'orchestre attaquait vivement la danse suivante une valse tour à tour lente et entraînante.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement.

-Que...Capitaine?

Son visage réservé, légèrement plus haut que le sien, n'exprimait aucune émotion alors qu'il lui faisait un léger signe de tête, et ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant sa décision.

Comme hypnotisée par ces yeux sombres, la jeune femme ne réagit pas au premier abord. Mécaniquement, ses pieds suivirent les pas de la valse, tandis qu'elle resserrait ses doigts autour de la paume gantée du Capitaine.

Ils dansèrent en silence. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle, et pourtant, pour Maria, la situation n'aurait pas pu être plus amère. A nouveau elle s'était laissée entraîner; mais cette fois ci, se promit elle, elle résisterait. Elle ne rencontrerait pas son regard, elle ne le laisserait pas lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle s'était efforcé de lui dissimuler.

Depuis des mois, elle s'était battue contre cette voix, ces images, ces souvenirs qui revenaient en tourbillon, l'obsédant, ne lui laissant pas de répit ou si peu. Elle avait cru mettre de côté, effacer et oublier. Elle n'avait fait qu'endormir un sentiment aujourd'hui aussi violent, aussi fort qu'il l'était auparavant, avivé même semblait il par ces longues semaines de séparation.

Instinctivement, Maria se raidit, contre ce bras si fort qu'elle sentait à présent si léger posé sur sa taille. Ces violons, tout à l'heure symbole de gaieté, tiraient maintenant de toutes leurs cordes un air triste, une complainte obsédante tandis que la jeune femme exécutait avec souplesse quelques pas et tournoyait gracieusement, lâchant enfin pour quelques secondes la main du Capitaine.

Impulsivement elle tendit à nouveau la sienne, et leurs visages se frôlèrent durant quelques secondes alors qu'il enserrait sa main nue dans sa paume gantée.

-Vous ne dansez plus?

Surprise, Liesl releva vivement le visage et sourit.

-Oh non, je n'en peux plus. Je n'aspire qu'à rentrer, mais je ne peux pas trouver Père! L'auriez vous aperçu?

Larrey promena un regard circulaire sur la salle. Lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers elle, Liesl crut y discerner une amertume mêlée de surprise, mais elle dut se tromper. Parce que haussant les épaules, il lui répondait maintenant qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la question.

Et pourtant, après que la jeune fille fut partie, le jeune homme s'adossa un moment au buffet, puis à nouveau, son regard fut attiré sur les couples dansant, et à nouveau, il les vit.

Maria, c'était à nouveau cette jeune femme à la fois tendue et passionnée, au visage fermé mais pourtant si mobile, pauvre enfant! Enfant? Non. Femme. Elle avait un visage de femme. Elle n'avait plus rien de cette grâce légèrement hésitante qu'elle montrait inconsciemment en dansant avec lui. Chacun de ses pas étaient fermes et souples. Légers. Guidés par le Capitaine.

Ses lèvres se serrèrent un peu plus, tandis que peu à peu, la vérité se faisait devant lui.

Fou qu'il avait été!Un regard suffisait pour comprendre.

Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans cette danse. Et ni le Capitaine ni la jeune femme ne faisaient d'efforts pour l'adoucir. Loin de là. Alors que le morceau repartait plus vivement, le jeune homme percevait une netteté presque dure dans leurs mouvements pourtant si parfaitement coordonnés. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient par moment, il les devinait lourds et chargés. Parfois froids et fermés. Jamais les mêmes. Et cependant, ou à cause de cette dureté, de cette froideur apparente, la danse n'avait rien de contraint, ni même de forcé. Elle leur semblait naturelle. Ils l'acceptaient et Maria se laissait porter par elle. Aucune gêne ne les rendait embarrassés. Aucune vulgarité de conversation ou de geste comme on en voyait tant alors ne risquait de dissuadait un observateur curieux. Tout était précis et juste. Une telle harmonie se dégageait d'eux, malgré eux. La robe bleue de Maria l'enveloppait et la suivait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Son fin profil marqué par son nez légèrement retroussé était à présent tout entier tourné vers son visage à lui.

Lui qui était impeccable comme toujours devina Larrey dans un uniforme sobre mais élégant, qui cassait chacun de ses mouvements. Il vit leurs mains se joindre, puis s'éloigner et se rejoindre. Légèrement, Maria tournoya et retrouva son bras pour s'appuyer, et reprendre les pas suivants.

Fugitif, comme une pluie de printemps sur un pâle matin d'hiver, un sourire illumina son visage, ses yeux et ses lèvres. Et la changea. Une fraction de seconde durant, Larrey eut devant lui une jeune femme qu'il ne soupçonnait pas exister. Une jeune femme profonde et souriante, heureuse presque. Un sourire destiné au Capitaine, mais que lui, Larrey, reçut en plein coeur.

Et l'espace d'un instant, le masque tomba. Et il cessa de douter. Il avait tout vu. Et rien. Il avait vu ce sourire, cette lumière, rayonner de la jeune femme si brusquement, si rapidement. Le visage du Capitaine n'avait rien perdu de sa fermeté; mais il avait vu son regard changer. Comme pour la percer. Et lui sourire aussi, alors que son bras la guidait à nouveau sur un rythme vif.

Larrey posa son verre à champagne d'un coup sec sur la table et le reprit à nouveau.

Il contempla un instant la boisson pétillante et légère dans la flûte. Il avait soif soudainement. Brisant son apathie, il porta le verre sa bouche . En une rasade il avait tout bû. Une sensation de chaleur, familière, l'envahit. C'était délicieux, c'était bon. Comment Maria n'avait pas goûté au champagne avant cette soirée ? Lui au moins lui aurait fait découvrir cela. Au moins. Peut être ne l'oublierait elle pas si vite. Peut être l'associerait elle à ce sentiment de bien être provoqué par la boisson. Quand elle aura vécu ses jours heureux avec lui, l'autre. Amèrement, il se reprit. Jamais Maria n'aurait envie ni besoin de boire pour oublier. Elle était trop droite, elle était forte, elle. Elle ne noyait pas désastres et chagrins, refusant de leur faire face. Elle.

Larrey avala cul sec sa troisième rasade de champagne. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait ou dit qui puisse lui laisser penser que peut être, plus tard…Au contraire. Mais il aurait dû saisir certaines attitudes. Maintenant, il voyait clair. Maintenant, il comprenait le sens de son mutisme sur son passé. « Moi...oh, je n'étais qu'employée dans une maison de famille.» Pas de dates, de noms. Parfois, des noms d'enfants lui échappaient, il savait qu'elle avait dirigé une classe. Une crèche. Mais elle avait connu « une famille, des amis assez proches, rien d'intime cependant ». Les enfants, elle les avait parfois mentionné. Le père, jamais. « Les parents ? Oh non lui est veuf, et puis je n'avais guère d'échange avec lui même ». Possible. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait semblé différente. Et d'un coup il avait compris que derrière les enfants, c'était leur père qu'elle revoyait.

Il tendit à nouveau son verre. Mais alors que le serveur s'approchait, le spectacle sous ses yeux prit un tour inattendu.

La valse n'était pas terminée, ou presque. Les violons égrenaient maintenant les dernières complaintes de leurs cordes. Les archers jouaient encore, mais plus doucement.

Ils s'étaient immobilisés. Pour la première fois de la danse, Larrey les avaient vus échanger quelques mots. Ou plutôt, le Capitaine avait parlé. Mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer le sens de ses paroles. Maria n'avait pas dû lui répondre. Elle s'était figé. Et il l'avait vue se dégager brusquement de ses mains. Elle l'avait fixé un instant. Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, devinait Larrey. Mais Maria, avec effort sembla-t-il, rompit le charme. Elle baissa les yeux, et tournant le dos, s'éloignant presque d'un pas vif et rapide. Lui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Max m'a relaté votre rencontre.

Maria garda les yeux baissés un moment avant que ses mots ne se fassent clairement jour en elle.

_-S'il vous plaît, vous ne parlerez pas de tout ceci au Capitaine?_

_Une affirmation? Non. Une question? Non. _

_-Non. Bien sûr que non. _

Comment avait il pu ! Max avait promis. Et lui, il savait tout maintenant. Il savait qu'elle avait quitté temporairement l'abbaye après cette soirée. Si elle levait les yeux maintenant, il devinait le supplice qu'elle avait enduré. Et cela, pour rien au monde elle ne le voulait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Une fois de plus, la magie opéra. Elle devait lever ses yeux. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Et elle le fit. En un instant le reste de la salle cessa d'exister, tout comme ses raisonnements et ses colères. Seule contait ce regard qui semblait vouloir plonger au plus profond d'elle-même.

Le temps s'éternisa. Et les violons achevèrent lentement leur danse. Le charme se rompit, et Maria se dégagea brusquement ; affolée. Tout recommençait, tout s'enchevêtrait, tout tourbillon ait en elle. C'était trop.

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna, effrayée de lire encore et encore sur ce visage qu'elle connaissait par encore les mêmes regrets lancinants.

Avec vivacité, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin dans la salle comble. Danseurs et musiciens lui paraissaient aussi nombreux qu'au début de la soirée ; enfin, elle atteignit l'extrémité de la salle.

Les gens riaient et parlaient. Personne ne fit attention à elle, tandis que désemparée, elle erra un moment seule avant d'apercevoir, au fond, une porte fenêtre légèrement dissimulé derrière un bosquet de plantes, donnant vraisemblablement sur le jardin.

L'air frais de la nuit heurta immédiatement son visage crispé, et l'enveloppa entièrement, lui coupant presque le souffle. Un instant Maria pensa à rentrer, saisie par le froid de décembre, mais ravivée par l'air, elle se décida pour quelques pas dans les allées, quitte à regagner la salle si besoin en était.

La marche lui fit du bien et apaisa un moment ses pensée chaotiques, tandis qu'elle errait à travers les arbres squelettiques et les sapins fournis du parc. Elle atteint une balustrade légère en pierre bordant un lac ou quelque pièce d'eau, et s'y accouda, laissant ses yeux promener sur les ondes lisses et tranquilles. Le vent caressait la surface de l'eau, y faisant naître des tremblements hésitants qui venaient mourir tout aussi silencieusement plus loin. Captivée par ce mouvement paisible, Maria aurait pu oublier jusqu'au lieu où elle se trouvait. Mais son esprit torturé ne lui laissait pas de repos, et inlassablement, elle revoyait ces mêmes pas, ces mêmes gestes, ces mêmes yeux qui la brûlaient, comme une rengaine lancinante qui attire et repousse en même temps. Elle s'était laissée prendre, elle avait subi la même vague d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires et elle s'en voulait. Amèrement, elle examinait de bout en bout les heures qui avaient précédées, et ne pouvait qu'en tirer un triste résultat. Tout était allé de travers. Un sourire désabusé tordit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se remémorait sa joie, sa gaieté, à l'idée de venir à ce bal. Elle s'était crue forte, et capable de faire taire ce sentiment qui l'envahissait jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable. Et elle avait cédé, une fois de plus. Etre venue ici, s'être amusée pendant quelques heures, ce n'était cela qu'elle se reprochait plus. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait admettre une seconde fois, c'était d'avoir laissé le Capitaine lire en elle une fois de plus. C'était de lui avoir montré à quel point il la troublait, à quel point ce trouble l'envahissait. Déjà en Autriche, dans sa villa, elle s'était tenue les mêmes raisonnements. Mais aujourd'hui, un remord lancinant la hantait ; celui de laisser, les unes après les autres, passer toutes les chances de trouver sa vie, sa place, son foyer. Elle avait dit non à un futur avec _lui_ voilà des mois, elle s'était effacée devant la Baronne. Mais le revoir, subir à nouveau cette épreuve, torture délicieuse et mortelle, était trop, plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Si à nouveau elle laissait ses mêmes troubles l'envahir, ces mêmes images la hanter, comment pourrait elle un jour prononcer ses vœux, comment pourrait elle appartenir toute entière à Dieu ? A ce Dieu auquel elle voué sa jeunesse ardente, sa vie, tout ? _« Nous reparlerons de vos vœux d'ici la nouvelle année », _avait dit la Révérence Mère. D'août, cela lui laissait quelques six mois. Six mois qu'elle avait fermement compté mettre à profit pour oublier, rayé, effacer de sa mémoire ces quelques semaines passée chez les Von Trapp. Elle voulait y arriver, parce que elle n'avait pas le choix. Parce qu'elle avait aimé cette vieille abbaye, ces sœurs douces et discrètes, même Sœur Berthe, elles avaient, toutes, représentée sa vie et ses affections les plus chères jusqu'à ce jour. Faire parti d'elle était son rêve le plus cher. Une fois de plus, elle allait le voir ruiné, ou du moins reporté indéfiniment par ces quelques instants. Par la faute d'un homme, par sa faute à elle. Elle se voulait froide et distante, elle revoyait toujours ces mêmes images, elle revivait ces instants magiques, pour lesquels elle aurait pu tout donner, qu'elle maudirait tout au long de son existence. Danse et couvent s'entrechoquaient, tourbillonnaient en elle, un instant la jeune femme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, comme espérant en chasser ces visions interdites. Elle eut un geste rageur, et frappa de son poing serré la balustrade sur laquelle elle s'appuyait.

Nerveusement elle s'en éloigna, et repris sa marche incertaine à travers le parc, tout en longeant le bord du lac. Caressant ses jambes nues, le vent piquant la fit soudain frissonner et elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle avait marché assez longtemps pour ne plus voir la maison, et même la musique ne lui était que peu audible.

Machinalement, tandis que ses pensées reprenaient leur cours, elle arracha sèchement plusieurs aiguillons d'un pin proche et laissa ses doits jouer avec. Elle devait se contrôler, et afficher à nouveau cette façade hermétique pour les autres, pour Larrey, pour Liesl, pour son frère.. D'ici quelques minutes, oui. Mais pour l'instant, elle était seule face à elle-même, et s'avouait enfin que ces derniers mois n'avait été que mensonges et regrets. Que les mois suivants le seraient aussi si elle ne retrouvait pas assez d'empire sur elle-même pour pouvoir un jour retrouver sa vraie famille, l'Abbaye. Les deux mondes auxquels elle avait tenté d'appartenir jusqu'aujourd'hui se heurtaient à présent avec un choc terrible, et c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Ses doigts se crispèrent soudainement sur une pomme de pin sèche et rugueuse de l'arbre, et avec violence qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Maria l'arracha et la lança de toutes ses forces dans le lac. Rond et brillant, l'objet flotta un quart de seconde, avant de disparaître, happé par l'eau noire. Comme moi, pensa amèrement la jeune femme, si je ne me ressaisit pas. Mais c'était en vain. Elle répéta le même geste plusieurs fois, y trouvant un bien être étrange.

Maria inspira profondément. Elle n'allait pas, elle non plus, se laisser couler ainsi. Elle reprit sa promenade solitaire, les yeux piquants du vent aigre.

-J'étais presque certain que je vous trouverais ici.

Surprise, Maria, n'ayant que trop bien reconnu la voix, se retourna brusquement. A quelques pas d'elle, le capitaine l'observait, a moitié fondu dans l'ombre noire des grands sapins.

La tête vide, al jeune femme murmura les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit :

-Vous…vous voulez quelque chose ?

…de plus ? Fut elle tentée d'ajouter, amèrement. De plus que d'avoir remis en équilibre précaire tous ces derniers mois ? De plus que de l'avoir laissé brûlante et frissonnante, seule, l'été dernier ? Que d'avoir hanté ses souvenirs et torturé ses nuits trop longtemps ?

-Hmm ? Oh non, non, je ne fais que marcher moi aussi.

Il ajouta, comme cherchant à justifier sa présence ici :

-Il fait plutôt chaud à l'intérieur. Vous ne m'en voulez pas de me joindre à vous ?

-Je vous en prie.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Ils firent quelques pas en silence, s'enfonçant légèrement sous les sapins. La nuit était fraîche, et Maria frissonna. Etonnamment, elle se trouvait calme. Froide et distante. Aucune rougeur importune ne vint la trahir tandis qu'ils avançaient lentement. Et effectivement, elle aurait pu paraître impassible aux yeux du capitaine.

Droit et ferme, à quelques pas d'elle seulement, Georg l'accompagnait, respectant son silence. Hélas pour Maria, ses yeux exercés distinguèrent presque instinctivement les mains de la jeune femme dans la pénombre. Il saisit leur geste nerveux, comprit la façade affichée par la jeune gouvernante.

Le visage baissé, Maria fixait le sol, et ses yeux s'attachèrent à ses escarpins de soie bleue, les même qu'elle n'avait porté qu'une seule fois auparavant, lors de cette funeste réception.

Ils revenaient près du lac. Malgré elle, Maria avait pleinement conscience de cette forte présence à ses côtés. Elle le sentait marcher, elle percevait sa respiration discrète mais profonde, elle distinguait les vagues mouvements de tissu que faisait son uniforme au rythme de ses pas. Sa manche effleura la sienne, et elle sentit un trouble, oh trop connu, l'envahir à nouveau. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, et elle oublierait tout de ses résolutions. Elle renoncerait à tout sauf à lui, elle mettrait de côté toute autre vie que la sienne.

Réalisant brusquement le tour qu'avaient pris ses pensées, Maria s'interrompit net. Et après ? Après, le néant, une vie éternellement manquée, faite d'épreuves et de remords, de larmes et de sourires, et non de rires.

_Oh Seigneur, _supplia-t-elle intérieurement_, pourquoi m'imposez Vous cette épreuve ? Je suis faible, mais je suis Votre servante ! Je Vous ai consacré ma vie ! Pourquoi jouer avec de cette manière ? _

Tumulte et chaos à l'intérieur, calme distant à l'extérieur. Ils avaient quitté le couvert de sapins, et s'approchaient à nouveau du lac. Leurs pas résonnaient étrangement sur la pierre grise du pavé, ses talons à elle plus légers, son pas à lui plus fort couvrait le sien par intervalles.

Incapable_ de_ supporter le silence étrange qui s'était installé entre eux semblait il, Maria, pointant le lac, dit :

-Ce lac me rappelle le lac d'Aigen, à Salzburg.

Elle vit le Capitaine esquisser un sourire avant de répondre lui aussi :

-Ce lac là a-t-il connu les mêmes mésaventures ?

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Eh bien, imaginons, une famille…de sept enfants et leur gouvernante, habillés de vieux rideaux, faire naufrage sur une surface lisse comme de l'huile ?

A son tour Maria sourit, et ils échangèrent un regard, presque complice. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient elles être simples ? Sa présence, sa voix, son sourire si rare lui procuraient une sensation de bien être étrange, et l'espace de quelques instants, réussissaient à lui faire oublier doutes et incertitudes.

Mais ça ne devait pas être simple. Maria se ressaisit brusquement. Elle était au couvent, elle allait devenir religieuse d'ici quelques mois. Si elle se laissait encore aller de cette façon, ses espoirs de voir cet avenir devenir réalité sous peu s'amenuiseraient encore.

Elle franchit l'espace les séparant de la balustrade en pierre foncée et s'y appuya des deux mains, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans la contemplation du lac. Elle ne voyait plus l'eau cependant, devant ses yeux brouillés passaient lentement, comme un film, les dernières images des enfants qu'elle avait ; Liesl et Friedrich dansant, Louisa taquinant Gretl, Kurt se défendant vivement d'être effrayé par les femmes, Marta, la plus discrète, petite souris timide qui ne disait rien, et Brigitta, calme en apparence mais ne perdant pas une occasion pour observer, remarquer, pointer. _Vos joues sont toutes rouges, Fräulein._

Qu'avait elle compris au juste ce soir là ? Beaucoup, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Peut être même plus qu'elle-même, Maria, n'avait réalisé. Elle baissa la tête, détachant son regard de la surface de l'eau. D'autres souvenirs revenaient maintenant, des souvenirs dont les enfants étaient exclus.

A quelques pas derrière elle, Georg ne l'avait d'abord pas suivie, respectant son désir de s'éloigner. Il attendait patiemment, mais savait qu'il devait lui poser des questions, des questions auxquelles il fallait des réponses, des questions qui avaient dormi plusieurs mois.

Lorsqu'il vit sa tête se baisser, ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement, il s'avança, ne voulant pas prolonger cet état.

Le son des pas du Capitaine résonna à nouveau tandis que Maria le sentait la rejoindre près de la balustrade. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et posant sèchement ses deux mains sur le rebord en pierre, demanda :

-Vous savez, j'étais entrain de réfléchir et je me demandais deux choses.

Il sembla attendre un mit de Maria. Celle-ci gardant obstinément le silence. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de le revoir, elle s'était préparée à cette conversation. Il reprit.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuie de la maison…et pourquoi n'avez pas cherché à revoir les enfants par la suite, termina-t-il, la regardant cette fois franchement.

Maria se raidit. Après tout, il était en droit de savoir…ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle éluda discrètement la première question, et répondit à la deuxième, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

-Eh bien je…j'étais en retraite, et je ne pouvais ni recevoir, ni sortir, vous comprenez, lança-t-elle, relevant enfin la tête, essayant de sourire.

Elle rencontra ses yeux, et lui aussi sourit.

-Je vois. Pendant six mois ?

Maria baissa à nouveau la tête, et se replongea dans la contemplation de ses mains.

-Je...non, en réalité, quelques jours seulement.

-Quelques jours seulement, répéta-t-il. Et par la suite ?

A nouveau, il la regarda. Maria inspira profondément.

-La révérende mère m'a trouvé un poste dans une petite école ; et les choses ont été tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde pour revoir les enfants. Croyez bien que je le regrette, ajouta-t-elle, vivement, tournant brusquement le visage, maintenant exposé au plein clair de lune, le fixant. Ils m'ont tous manqué, termina-t-elle, plus bas.

-Oui…seulement les enfants ?

-Non…Si !

La réponse avait fusé avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Maria détourna à nouveau le visage, fixant la rampe de pierre grise.

-N'était il pas normal qu'ils m'ait manqué ?

Il acquiesça, un peu trop vivement.

-Si, si, bien sûr ! Vous aussi leur avez manqué.

-Je sais. J'en suis désolée.

Maria se tu, espérant inconsciemment qu'il se contenterait de cette réponse. _J'étais trop occupée. _

Le capitaine se redressa légèrement et reprit, d'un ton égal, ou pourtant Maria crut distinguer une nuance de tension ; mais était ce possible chez un homme si maître de lui et de ses émotions ?

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question.

Sur ses gardes, la jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Fraulein, pourquoi êtes vous partie ?

Au plus profond d'elle, Maria sentait monter, en même temps q'un vide immense, une vague de colère. De quel droit la questionnait il ainsi !

-Il me semblait vous avoir laissé une lettre, Capitaine.

-Si je vous pose la question, c'est que je veux vous l'entendre me le dire de vive voix.

-Est-ce si important, après tout ce temps ? murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il crut ne pas l'avoir entendu. Et pourtant, il sentait un tremblement, une tension dan sa voix qui lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

-Vous poserais je la question si ce n'était le cas ?

Mesurant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa voix, Maria s'exécuta :

-Très bien, alors je me répète : aussi difficile à comprendre que cela soit, la vie à l'abbaye me manquait trop, ma famille était à Nonberg, vivre loin de chez moi plus longtemps m'était trop dur.

D'un air de défi, elle releva le visage, croisant son regard étincelant. Et un instant, elle eut peur. Elle lu tant de chose dans ce regard, de la colère, une fierté blessée, de la rage presque. Mais il resta maître de lui tandis qu'il reprit :

-Ah vraiment ? Votre vie à l'Abbaye vous manquait trop ?

Maria acquiesça en silence.

Mais que cherchait il donc ? A quoi rimait ce jeu cruel ? N'était elle qu'une faible poupée sans volonté devant lui ; de quel droit s'amusait il ainsi avec son cœur et ses émotions ?

-Et c'est pour cette raison, et cette raison seulement, que vous avez quitté la maison ? Une nuit, seule, sans dire au revoir à personne, ni à moi, passe encore, ni même aux enfants ?

L'ironie blessante de ses mots la piqua. Elle se détacha enfin de la balustrade, et lui répondit, levant ses yeux brillants de colère elle aussi jusqu'à rencontrer les siens :

-Parfaitement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle vit un éclair menaçant passer dans son regard, mais elle n'y prit pas garde, et continua :

-Pourquoi iriez vous chercher plus loin ? Cette explication ne vous satisfait elle pas ?

-Si elle me satisfait… !

Il se détourna brusquement, fit face lui aussi au lac, mais Maria devina qu'il ne cherchait nullement à lui dissimuler quelque chose, mais bien plutôt à regagner sa maîtrise de lui-même. Il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises. Maria voyait son dos tendu sous l'étoffe amidonnée de l'uniforme, elle devinait la tension de ses muscles. Il attendit un moment avant de parler, mais cette fois ci, resta face au lac, appuyant avec force ses mains sur la rambarde lui aussi :

-Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous venez de m'avouer, Fraulein ?

Maria baissa les yeux, soudain captivée plus que jamais par ses doigts. Elle devait garder son contrôle, il ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

-Je ne vous comprends pas Capitaine.

Cette ois ci, il était furieux. Elle entendit le claquement sec de sa main frappée violemment contre la rambarde de pierre ; et un instant soudain, elle eut voulut sentir cette main sur elle. Non !

-Oh si vous me comprenez !

Il lui faisait face maintenant. Seules ses lèvres anormalement tordues laissaient deviner sa nervosité et sa fureur.

-Qu'aviez vous besoin de partit, si brutalement, ce soir là ? Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

-Je vous l'ai dit et je vous le répète, l'Abbaye..

-Oh assez avec l'Abbaye, je n'y crois pas et vous non plus !

-Ah vraiment ? Et pourquoi n'y croirais je pas ?

A son tour, elle sentait monter en elle une vague de colère aveugle, presque sauvage, contre cet homme à qui elle devait certaines des plus belles heures de sa vie, à qui aussi elle devait des heures de torture et d'insomnies. Pourquoi, pourquoi est ce celui que l'on croit ne jamais devoir revoir un jour …qui vous connaît mieux que personne ?

-Mettons les choses au clair, Fraulein. Vous commencez par quitter la maison sans un mot ni préavis. Le lendemain, je trouve une lettre m'informant de votre départ soudain parce que la vie à l'abbaye vous manquait trop. Passe encore.

Maria baissa les yeux, évitant ce regard qui semblait vouloir la traverser de part en part. L'ironie blessante de ses mots lui faisait mal, mais pour rien au monde elle ne lui aurait montré.

Il continua, d'un ton haché qui n'avait plus rien de maintenu.

-Pendant six longs mois, nous n'avons aucune nouvelles de vous. Les enfants …

Il eut un rictus amer.

-Oh, eux ont vite compris qu'il était inutile d'évoquer votre souvenir. Marta et Gretl, cependant, ont mis plus longtemps. Vous leur avez fait le plus de mal.

Il devenait cruel ; volontairement, devina la jeune femme. Il semblait prendre plaisir à ce petit jeu. Elle le laissa continuer.

-Jusqu'à ce jour d'automne, où Max a parlé.

Maria se raidit. Non ! Il avait promis…

-L'abbaye ? Terminée. Vous aviez pris en charge une classe d'enfants inconnus, d'enfants qui n'étaient pas les vôtres, d'enfants à qui vous ne deviez rien.

-Rien ? Rien ? Et pourquoi rien ? Où est le maillon manquant dans tout cela ? Quel droit vos enfants ont-ils sur moi ? Que me reprochez vous ?

-Ce que je vous reproche ?

Maria ne répondit pas il n'attendait probablement pas qu'elle s'explique d'ailleurs. Il lui reprocherait bien tout seul ce qu'elle s'était elle-même reproché depuis des mois.

-Le maillon manquant ? Mais enfin, écoutez cela : une jeune femme dont la volonté et l'entêtement ont rapporté le bonheur à sept enfants quitte un soir, sans explications, une famille envers laquelle elle avait des devoirs ne m'interrompez pas pour s'enfuir à l'abbaye,. Sa solitude lui manquait. Très bien. Dix jours plus tard, cette même jeune femme a quitté son couvent et se prépare à enseigner à de jeunes enfants. L'incohérence ? L'absurdité ? Mais elles sont partout ! Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

Piquée, Maria se redressa.

-Trois choses : que je n'avais pas le choix ; que je n'ai aucun pas de comptes à vous rendre ; et que vos enfants n'ont aucun droit sur moi !

Les derniers mots résonnèrent étrangement dans la nuit. Sous ses doigts, Maria pouvait sentir la froide rugosité de la pierre. Un vent aigre souffla soudain, simple murmure monté du lac, mais les bras nus de la jeune femme frissonnèrent.

-Cessons de mêler les enfants à cela, voulez vous ?

. Derrière la sécheresse apparente de sa voix, Maria discerna la dernière chose qu'elle aurait imaginé. De la lassitude. Peut être cette faiblesse soudaine n'était elle dû qu'à la fatigue de ces derniers jours ; peut être eut il été décent pour Maria de rentrer à cet instant civilement; à l'instant présent cependant, la jeune femme était dans un tel état nerveux de colère et de tension que retrouver la chaleur et la musique lui paraissait insupportable.

Il se détourna à nouveau vers le lac. Maria s'approcha. D'une voix étrangement détachée, elle reprit :

-Très bien ; alors, que vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Pas plus que…n'importe qui.

Dieu, que les derniers mots avaient été difficiles !

Le Capitaine se retourna brusquement ; et Maria fut soudain à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle jeta un rapide regard derrière lui, et se recula insensiblement, mal à l'aise. Si elle retrouvait l'abri de la barrière de pierre…

Des détails minuscules, absurdes, lui sautaient à présent aux yeux. Ses boutons de jaquette étaient dorés ; l'amidon tendait sa chemise blanche ; il portait le même col de chemise rouge et blanc qu'en Autriche ; il…

Elle était dans ses bras, écrasée contre sa poitrine. Elle essaya vainement de se dégager ; l'étreinte dont elle était prisonnière était trop dure. Elle voulu reculer ; ses bras nus heurtèrent la balustrade dure et froide ; la rigidité de la pierre transperça brutalement son dos tandis qu'elle se retrouvait pressée entre le rebord du lac et la poitrine du Capitaine.

-Non je vous en prie…non…

De ses deux poings fermés, elle tenta de le repousser, luttant dérisoirement contre cette forte poitrine si proche d'elle.

Elle fut réduite au silence. Un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Peu importe. Il s'était penché vers elle pas beaucoup et avidement ses lèvres avaient pris les siennes. Une dernière fois, Maria essaya de se libérer. A nouveau, la morsure cruelle de la pierre dans ses reins lui fit mal. Alors, entre cette chaleur d'homme qui la désirait et cette froide rigidité qui la repoussait, elle n'hésita plus. Il était trop tard ; elle abandonnait. Elle _s_'abandonnait à lui. Entièrement.

Savamment, il la fouillait de ses lèvres, avec une tendresse passionnée. Il la possédait entièrement ; instinctivement, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, se haussant légèrement. Ce n'était pas seulement sa bouche qu'il prenait ainsi, c'était tout elle. Ce n'était pas seulement sa bouche qu'elle offrait, c'était tout elle. Elle sentit un frisson courir dans son dos. Etait ce dû au vent froid ? A ses mains qu'elle sentait à travers le fin tissu de sa robe ? Elle l'embrassait maintenant, passionnément. Elle ne se laissait plus faire, elle donnait tout, cœur et corps, avec autant d'énergie qu'elle en avait mis à tenter de se défaire de Georg. Un désespoir violent, une rage de vivre la prenait soudain, comme un trop plein accumulé depuis si longtemps !Ses lèvres avaient quitté sa bouche, promenant une caresse douce mais insupportable sur son front, ses cheveux, son nez…Elle l'entendait comme dans un rêve, redire et redire encore son prénom. Maria. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si grand, si beau. Tant de choses dans une inclination, un ton ! Il parlait, des mots sans suite s'échappant de ses lèvres en cascade. Maria sentait sa respiration chaude, rapide sur son visage, ses lèvres effleurer sa bouche si légèrement que c'en était insupportable. Une torture délicieuse, une douceur atroce ; oh, ne jamais avoir à cesser cette étreinte ! Elle ferma les yeux lorsque enfin il reprit ses lèvres dans un embrasement si violent que la jeune femme recula brusquement, surprise.

La dure froideur du rebord de pierre la heurta sèchement. Elle gémit sous cette double morsure ; et soudain, revint à la réalité. Il la tenait encore dans ses bras, serrée contre lui, ses yeux ardents fouillaient les siens, y cherchant tout ce qu'elle lui avait tenu caché si longtemps.

Son nom, encore et encore. Seigneur ! Qu'avait elle fait ! Tremblante, elle lui faisait face, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

L'air froid de la nuit les pénétrait entièrement, figeant la scène dans un cristallisoir argenté. Leurs deux respirations mêlées formaient deux petits nuages de chaleur entre eux ; un instant, le temps cessa d'exister.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, tout s'acheva. La magie se brisa, le rêve craqua et seule l'incrédulité, l'horreur demeurèrent.

Elle voulut se dégager ; il la retint d'un bras.

-Je vous en prie, laissez moi partir.

Sa voix était basse et rauque, comme usée par les larmes et les cris silencieux jamais formés.

-Vous ne pouvez pas.

Il n'allait pas la relâcher encore une fois. Pas après ce qui s'était passé ce soir, ici. Elle était à lui maintenant, qu'elle le veuille.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, Maria. Vous ne pouvez pas éternellement fuir, courir, vous évader.

-Laissez moi !

Elle avait crié. Elle lui échappa et s'écarta légèrement, puis lui fit à nouveau face.

D'un geste nerveux, elle tordit ses mains tandis qu'elle reprit d'une voix plus calme :

-Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce que ces derniers mois ont été pour moi ? Fuir ? M'évader ?

Elle eut un rire amer.

-De quoi ? De vous ? Peut être bien. J'y étais parvenue ; et puis ce soir…tout est à recommencer encore une fois.

Il resta silencieux, mais il lui était visiblement difficile de se contrôler.

-Non je ne fuis pas. Je cherche…je ne sais pas quoi au juste.

Comme il ne parlait toujours pas, elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui et murmura :

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

Le gravier crissa sous ses pas tandis qu'elle quittait le chemin dallé et se perdait au fond d'une allée, en direction de la maison.

Immobile, Georg la regarda partir, d'une démarche rapide bien qu'hésitante, les épaules légèrement voûtées. Les grandes haies sombres l'engloutirent enfin. Une dernière fois, un léger morceau de tissu bleu azur voleta puis l'obscurité et le silence retombèrent autour de lui.


	13. Il pleure sur mon coeur

Je suis inexcusable pour le délai je sais c horrible, plusieurs moi…je ne sais même plus combien ! Bref voila la suite, un peu plus calme que e dernier je vous préviens…Mais bon, commentaires attendus !!!!

..La mélodie du Bonheur ne m'appartient (hélas) pas…..

_**XIII /Il pleure sur la ville**_

_Il pleure sur mon cœur_

_Comme il pleut sur la ville_

_Quelle est cette langueur_

_Qui pénètre mon cœur ?_

Paul Verlaine

Maria referma la porte de son appartement. Étrangement lasse, elle posa clés, sacs et manteau sur le canapé. La petite pièce avait un ait singulièrement rébarbatif ce soir. La ville et ses lumières dehors ne lui semblaient aucunement féeriques, bien plutôt hostiles et froides. Elle tourna l'interrupteur d'une main hésitante dans l'obscurité. Le déclic sec se fit entendre et la lumière jaillit, crue et aveuglante après la pénombre de la cage d'escalier.

Gênée, la jeune femme ferma rapidement les rideaux, rangea ses quelques affaires et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers sa chambre. Étalés sur la grande courtepointe blanche, jupe et chemisier de l'après midi gisaient sans vie. D'un geste las, elle les écarta et ils glissèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de frottement à peine perceptible.

Elle se déshabilla lentement. En face d'elle, dans le miroir vitré de la fenêtre, une autre jeune femme blonde accomplissait les mêmes gestes. Elle descendit la fermeture de sa robe, et la fit glisser. Sa longue chemise de nuit blanche l'attendait immobile pendue dans l'armoire. D'un geste machinal, elle l'enfila, et boutonna les quelques boutons sur sa poitrine.

Même tamisée, la lumière de sa lampe de chevet la faisait cligner des yeux. Les objets autour d'elle s'esquissaient trop crûment, le désordre de vêtement sur le sol l'agressait. Alors pour ne plus voir ce fouillis, Maria éteignit d'un geste sec la lampe. L'obscurité emplit la pièce.

Tomber sur son lit, s'enfouir dedans et disparaître pendant dix longues heures au moins, ne refaire surface que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait de ce cauchemar !

Liesl tendit son front au baiser rituel de son père, et après un bonsoir chuchoté, monta silencieusement les escaliers. Le tapis étouffait ses pas tandis qu'elle gravissait une à une les marches. Ses sœurs dormaient paisiblement, du moins ainsi en jugea-t-elle.

Elle se changea rapidement dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, attentive à faire le moins de bruit possible. Débarrassée de ses chaussure et vêtements, à son aise dans la chemise ample, elle hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle rejoindrait son lit plus tard, et ouvrit sans bruit les persiennes. Un léger grincement lui arracha une grimace, mais dans le silence revenu, seules les respirations régulières de ses sœurs lui étaient perceptibles.

La jeune fille se faufila entre les battants de la fenêtre et s'accouda sur le manteau de pierre de cette même fenêtre d'où, quelques heures auparavant, il lui avait semblé reconnaître une voix si familière.

Liesl serra ses mains jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle n'avait pas été abusée par une illusion, alors. Il s'agissait véritablement de Maria, de leur Maria. L'extraordinaire enchaînement de circonstances qui les avaient réunis ce soir l'étourdissait encore. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Georg referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. La grande pièce était partiellement éclairée par la lune blafarde perçant derrière les nuages. D'un geste rapide, il enleva sa veste et la posa sur un fauteuil qu'il devina dans l'obscurité. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre, et écarta les rideaux à demi entrouverts.

Un courant d'air froid passait à travers les battants même soigneusement fermés, et pénétra sa chemise.

A travers toute cette soirée, il lui manquait quelque chose. Un élément lui échappait pour que le puzzle se mette en place.

Il avait, en quelques heures, traversé plus que ces derniers mois n'auraient pu lui apporter. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur lui-même, il avait cessé de se prétendre inconscient de ce vide que seule Maria était en mesure de combler. Il avait tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux à elle aussi. Elle l'avait charmé, elle l'avait amusée, elle l'avait exaspéré, elle l'avait défié et mis hors de lui-même comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis bien longtemps.

Face à la vitre, il voyait par intervalles son reflet obscurci, tandis qu'il défaisait lentement sa cravate. Les deux bouts de soie noire pendaient maintenant de part et d'autre de son cou. Il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, et respira plus largement.

Trop de temps avait passé pour eux. Trop d'évènements, trop de gens dans leur vie. Liesl, Elsa, et ce jeune américain, Larrey quelque chose. Plus jeune, plus dynamique.

D'un geste brusque, Georg referma les rideaux sur la nuit.

Maria arrêta le feu sous la casserole et versa le lait chaud dans une tasse. Elle traversa la cuisine à petit pas, le carrelage glaçant ses pieds nus, et s'assit en face de la petite table carrée.

Dans un roman, il y aurait eu un ciel chargé d'orage, des éclairs illuminant la route pluvieuse, ou bien au contraire, une nuit étoilée, reflétant l'inverse de son état d'esprit.

Dans la vraie vie, celle qu'elle menait, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Il y avait eu seulement le long retour chez elle, dans un taxi empestant le cigare à travers une nuit ni hostile ni clémente.

En plein milieu de la nuit, elle s'était réveillée, gênée et sans pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Un reflex, presque instinctif, lui avait fait avaler une double dose de somnifères. Et elle s'était réveillée dix heures plus tard, la tête lourde et brumeuse, pour découvrir que midi était passé depuis longtemps.

Étrangement et pour la première fois depuis son séjour ici, elle avait rejeté hors de son esprit taxis, horaires, hôpitaux, Larrey et conduites. Même la date. Quelle pouvait elle être, elle n'en avait aucune idée et ne désirait pas savoir.

En fait, à l'instant présent, Maria ne sentait qu'une écrasante migraine caractéristique des lendemains de soirée, et un vide immense.

Il lui était impossible de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle allait le revoir. Elle s'était crue prête à lui faire face à nouveau, comme avant. Et comme avant, il lui avait suffit d'un regard, d'une pression de main pour que toutes ses résolutions s'envolent, pour qu'elle se retrouve plus faible et démunie que jamais devant lui.

Maria avala une gorgée brûlante de café, se brûla, et reposa la tasse sur la table.

Repenser à tout cela, encore et encore, la conduisait dans un tourbillon inextricable de migraines, de regrets et de « et si… ».

La jeune femme plongea son visage dans ses mains, et mécaniquement, se massa les tempes, espérant en chasser la douleur lancinante.

A cet instant précis, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle désirait faire : se replonger dans son lit, encore engourdie par le somnifère, une tasse de lait chaud à portée de main et un bon roman à côté d'elle.

Maria était sur le point de mettre ce plan brillant à exécution, lorsque une idée, confuse d'abord, puis de plus en plus dangereusement claire, se fraya dans son esprit embrumé.

Elle avait promis …Seigneur comment avait elle pu ? À Liesl de leur « faire signe » rapidement.

Toute la question était le « rapidement ». Elle imaginait aisément six enfants surexcités après que Liesl leur ait rapporté les évènements de la veille. Elle se revoyait aussi, follement inconsciente, fixer une date…une date très rapide. Aujourd'hui même, en fait.

_Quinze heures, si cela vous va Fräulein ?_

Il était quatorze heures quinze.

-'S êtes certaine que j'vous escorte pas ?

-Non ça ira, je vous assure. Merci beaucoup !

Courageusement, Maria ouvrit la porte du taxi et s'engouffra dans la tourmente de neige dure. Parce qu'il neigeait, avait-elle réalisé. Les premiers flocons tombaient comme elle sortait de chez elle. Le temps de leur course en taxi, et les flocons s'était transformé en véritable blizzard.

-On approche de la campagne, Miss, avait expliqué le chauffeur.

Ah ! s'était contenté de répondre Maria, amusée par cette définition de la campagne.

Il était cependant vrai qu'on s'éloignait de la mer, et maintenant prise dans ce flot blanc, Maria ne riait plus. Le taxi l'avait laissé en haut de la rue, sur sa demande.

Avec prudence, la jeune femme fit quelques pas, puis s'enhardissant, accéléra sa marche.

Elle avançait contre le vent, et sentit soudainement un froid intense monter jusqu'à son genou droit. Pesant intérieurement, Maria se dégagea de la congère de neige qu'elle n'avait pas vu et continua sa route, glacée.

Le souffle court, elle s'approcha de la porte de bois sombre. Numéro 25, lut-elle.

C'était ici, elle était arrivée.

Pour couper court à d'autres hésitations vaines, la jeune femme pressa résolument la sonnette, et puis se baissa, tentant d'arranger sa tenue passablement désordonnée.

-Attendez ici, s'il vous plaît, Miss.

Maria obtempéra tandis que la femme s'éloignait sans bruit.

La maison était belle. L'impression de grand , d'immense, qu'elle avait eu à Aigen avait laissé ici la place à un agencement discret mais raffiné de boiserie délicates. A travers deux portes entrouvertes, elle aperçut plusieurs fauteuils joliment arrangés, et recouvert d'un tissu de soie.

Le silence était cependant oppressant. De part et d'autre du petit salon dans le quel la femme l'avait fait entrer, deux autres pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre. On ne vivait visiblement pas à cet étage. Des housses recouvraient les meubles ; aucune trace de vie tant soit elle n'était visible. Aucune trace de poussière n'était cependant perceptible, remarqua l'oeil exercé de la jeune femme. Une maison à moitié déserte, certes, mais entretenue.

Le silence devenait oppressant. Sept enfants vivaient ici? Les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait connus?

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Miss?

La femme était revenue sans bruit. Maria sursauta, mal à l'aise soudainement dans cette ambiance feutrée.

En silence encore, elle obtempéra et regagna l'entrée. Sur les pas de la femme concierge? Cuisinière? Intendante? Maria gravit rapidement les marches d'un grand escalier faiblement éclairé. Un tapis rouge sombre écrasait leurs pas, mais par endroit une lame de parquet était visible et le talon de Maria résonnait alors étrangement avec un bruit sec.

Un bruit effrayant se fit soudain entendre, tandis qu'une cavalcade de pas dévalaient les marches suivantes.

-Fraülein Maria!

-Moi d'abord!

-Attendez moi!

Maria eut toutes les peines du monde à prendre appui sur la rambarde tandis qu'elle était à moitié renversée par deux enfants exubérantes. Elle étendit son bras rapidement, sauvant in extremis Gretl d'une chute non désirée dans le reste de l'escalier.

Un choc la fit se retourner tandis que les deux petites se pendaient à sa jupe. Kurt avait atterri de manière fort peu élégante sur le tapis de l'escalier, deux marches au dessus de la jeune femme. Réprimant un sourire, Maria lui tendit sa main par dessus les deux petites têtes tressées.

Deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille, et baissant les yeux, Maria rencontra ceux, brillants d'excitation, de Brigitta. Elle serra alors de son bras valide l'enfant contre elle, surprise de retrouver immédiatement cette chaleur familiale qu'elle croyait disparue.

Dégageant sa main de l'enchevêtrement de tresses et de robes dans laquelle elle s'était prise, elle la leva d'un coup sec, remettant enfin Kurt debout.

Louisa et Friedrich descendaient aux aussi, tentant visiblement de garder un minimum de dignité tout en courant dans des escaliers glissants. Liesl suivait derrière, plus calmement, une main sur la rambarde. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient grandi tous!Louisa avaient relevé ses cheveux,accusait dix huit ans et non quinze. Friedrich, surtout, avait dû prendre dix centimètre au moins; il la dépassait d'une tête!

-Mon doigt!

La petite voix enfantine tira Maria de sa courte rêverie et elle s'agenouilla, précairement, sur la marche.

-Oh Gretl excuse moi! Je suis désolée, montre moi ça. Comment t'es tu blessée?

-Il s'est coincé!

-Quoi, ton doigt? Où ça?

-Dans les dents de Friedrich!

Un éclat de rire général suivit cette déclaration.

Maria se releva, tenant tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre sur une marche d'escalier glissante occupée par cinq personnes.

Ce faisant, et au milieu du concert de rires et de paroles, elle perçut le regard réprobateur de l'intendante qui s'étant écartée à temps, l'attendait toujours. Pas de dignité, pas de tenue, du bruit et des cris ; depuis quand cette maison avait elle connu un chaos pareil ?

Partagé entre l'amusement et la nostalgie, la jeune femme monta lentement les marches, Gretl et Marta accrochées à ses jupes.

-Nous avons tellement de choses à vous raconter !

Ils avaient atteint le palier.

-Je m'en doute bien !

-La première de toutes et la plus importante, c'est que nous allons à une école anglaise.

-Tous ? Maria feignit l'ignorance, échangeant un regard complice avec Liesl.

-Même moi, renchérit Gretl.

La jeune femme sourit devant la fierté manifeste de l'enfant.

Maria leva la tête, et aperçut, au-delà d'un autre tronçon d'escalier, le départ d'un couloir chichement éclairé au bout duquel un rai de lumière passait de sous une porte.

-Restez pour goûter, Fraulein, s'il vous plait ?

-Avec grand plaisir Kurt, si cela ne dérange personne chez vous.

D'un ton aussi détaché que possible, elle s'enquérit rapidement :

-Votre père est ici ?

Liesl lui jeta un regard rapide avant de répondre :

-Nous ne l'attendons pas avant l'heure du dîner.

-Oh, je vois. Où travaille-t-il ?

-Au port, l'informa Marta. Avec un uniforme et des bottes, sur un bateau, et il nous a promit de nous y emmener.

-Père est officier dans la marine américaine, compléta Friedrich.

-Asseyez-vous, Fraulein.

Liesl lui désigna un fauteuil rouge sombre. Maria obtempéra, goûtant toute l'ambiguïté qu'il y avait à se retrouver au rang d'invitée parmi ces enfants qu'elle avait apprit à considérer comme les siens.

Un à un, ils prirent place autour d'elle, et Gretl s'assit d'autorité sur ses genoux. Bientôt des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor et la femme qui avait ouvert à Maria reparut, poussant devant elle un chariot roulant chargé de friandises dégageant de délicieuses odeurs.

-Des schnitzels ! s'exclama Maria, contente de retrouver ces gâteaus « du pays .

Un silence bienheureux s'installa rapidement tandis que les friandises disparaissaient, emportées par des petites mains d'une dextérité surprenante. Passablement étourdie par le bavardage des enfants autour d'elle, Maria promena son regard autour d'elle. Les murs tendus du blanc crémeux offraient une surface immobile et parfaitement lisse à l'exception de des tableaux imposants, visiblement des oeuvres signées. Le rouge sombre des fauteuils s'harmonisait sans peine avec les quelques meubles dont le bois foncé brillait doucement par endroit. Une impression générale de chaleur discrète et de comfort aisé se détachait de l'ensemble de la pièce, isolant jalousement ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Un mouvement à sa droite ira Maria de ses pensées. Gretl tirait avec insistance sur sa manche, réclamant son attention.

-Fraulein Maria, comment êtes vous arrivée en Amérique?

-Je suis venue rendre visite à...un membre de ma famille, très malade, et à qui je tiens beaucoup. Je ne suis arrivée ici qu'au début des vacances, en prenant l'avion d'abord, le bateau ensuite.

-Toute seule?

-Non, un ami m'accompagnait.

Les enfants s'étaient peu à peu rapproché en cercle autour d'elle, visiblement étonné de découvrir que leur Fraulein n'avait pas cessé d'exister parce qu'elle avait disparu de leur vie ; qu'elle avait vécu, rit, dormi, mangé, parlé, loin d'eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas été au centre de son attention pendant ces quelques mois.

-Vous allez rester ici ?

Maria esquissa un sourire.

-Non Marta, je rentre à Salzburg dans quelques jours. Je m'occupe d'une classe d'enfants, un peu plus âgés que Gretl.

-Vraiment ?

-Depuis quand ?

-Que leur apprenez vous ?

-Combien sont ils ?

L'exclamation avait fusé de tous côtés. Amusée, Maria considéra le petit groupe en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle avait pu les suivre en pensée, qu'elle avait peu à peu tenté d'assembler les pièces, et d'imaginer ce qu'il était advenu de la famille, elle réalisa brusquement qu'il ne pouvait en être de même pour ces enfants. Elle avait disparu de leurs vies le soir où elle avait regagné l'abbaye. Aucun mot, aucune nouvelle, aucune visite n'avait rompu la monotonie de leur vie. Fraulein Maria était simplement sorti de leur existence, aussi soudainement qu'elle y était entré.

Alors patiemment, Maria tenta de relater les derniers mois aux enfants, choisissant ses mots avec précaution tout d'abord, tentant de ne pas laisser fuser une question dont la réponse lui serait pénible. Peu à peu elle s'animait, prenant plaisir à évoquer ainsi sa vie de tous les jours, le monde qu'elle s'était reconstruit, les gens qui l'entouraient.

La curiosité des enfants était insatiable. Chaque réponde amenait une nouvelle, futile, petite, insignifiante semblait il, mais qui prenait à leur yeux une importance capitale alors qu'ils essayaient d'imaginer la vie de leur gouvernante pendant ces quelques mois. Un nom, une date, un mot, un chant marquait leur attention. Ils rirent au récit drôle des prouesses écolières de certains petits ; ils s'enthousiasmèrent à l'évocation du spectacle monté par Maria pour Noël avec sa classe.

-Mais ce sont nos chants Fraulein ! sursauta Gretl indignée, comme Maria énumérait les différentes chansons de leur représentation de Noël.

Maria sourit, souleva la fillette dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux.

-Ils me faisaient penser à vous, expliqua-t-elle. Et beaucoup d'entre eux sont des chants autrichiens, Gretl. Je ne les ai pas inventé de moi-même.

L'après midi s'écoulait lentement. maria se sentait doucement glisser dans une douce somnolence, ses yeux alourdis par le manque de sommeil perdant peu à peu de leur acuité.

Le bavardage des enfants l'environnait comme un doux murmure, une berceuse qui l'emmenait plus loin que cette pièce rouge et chaleureuse, qui l'endormait progressivement. Elle avait cependant le vague pressentiment de vivre un répit, une simple trêve au fond même de son inconscience. Mais la sensation d'avoir brusquement fait tomber le fardeau de ses épaules, ne serait ce que momentanément, à la porte de ce salon, était trop la bienvenue pour qu'elle y renonce de son plein gré. Aussi une exclamation confuse la fit elle se redresser brusquement, la tirant de son demi sommeil bienfaisant, tous ses sens en éveil. Peu à peu la voix de Louisa lui parvint, expliquant rapidement et avec excitation que leur père le Capitaine avait dû reporter son voyage dans le Vermont suite au mauvais temps et qu'il venait de regagner la maison ; n'avait elle pas entendu claquer la porte ? Sans doute allait il les rejoindre pour le goûter.

-Marta, Gretl, remettez ces livres en place. Kurt, range ce jeu d'échec ; Brigitta, aide moi à réarranger ces coussins correctement s'il te plait.

Les interpellés s'exécutèrent. Gretl glissa des genoux de Maria et s'affaira à la suite de ses frères et sœurs. Brusquement désorientée, les mains vides, étrangère à cette agitation de rangement, Maria se leva, puis se rassit. Elle joignit ses mains d'un geste machinal. Elles étaient moites.

Les enfants s'activaient dans la pièce, redressant qui un coussin, qui un livre, une lampe. Malgré son désarroi, l'œil exercé de Maria remarqua bien vite que Marta comme Gretl, bien que pleines de bonne volonté, ne faisaient que se fourrer dans les jambes de leurs aînés et qu'une querelle ne saurait tarder. Aussi appela-t-elle les deux petites, et se recula près de la cheminée. Un peu en retrait, elle s'agenouilla entre les fillettes, et attirant Gretl sur ses genoux, elle leur parla rapidement à l'oreille.

Reconnaissante, Liesl sourit à l'éclat de rire vite étouffé de Marta. La pièce avait repris un air correct, impeccable et rangé. Brigitta reprit alors son livre, et Louisa et Friedrich retournèrent à leur partie d'échec. Le seul murmure de Maria et des deux plus petites troublait le silence. Une certaine tension régnait pourtant dans le groupe ainsi assemblé. Il était évident que les enfants guettaient de toutes leurs forces le moindre bruit dans la maison. Une porte claqua en bas ; et des pas secs et rapides se firent entendre, montant les escaliers. Une excitation générale s'empara des enfants. Des murmures se firent entendre derrière la porte, puis des pas plus légers nota Maria s'éloignèrent. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et les enfants se levèrent précipitamment, posant leurs livres et jeux en bonne place cependant, et accoururent à leur père.

-Bonsoir Père, dit Brigitta, la plus proche, qui reçut la première une caresse de son père.

Kurt et Freidrich s'étaient approchés eux aussi, et rapidement un bruit de voix s'éleva, aucun éclat cependant n'en jaillissant.

-Oh Père, s'exclama enfin Louisa, un peu en retrait, vous ne devinerez jamais à quoi nous avons employé notre après midi !

-Hm ? Non chérie, à quoi donc ?

-Fraulein Maria nous a rendu visite, annonça-t-elle avec une nuance de défi triomphant dans la voix ; et dans le même temps, elle fit un geste rapide avec sa main, se tournant vers Maria.

Alors que les deux fillettes avaient couru vers leur père, Maria était resté immobile, attendant que pouvait elle faire d'autre ?

Du coin de l'œil, Georg avisa alors la jeune femme. Aucun signe de la surprise qu'avait pu faire naître cette vision ne transparut.

Il se dégagea légèrement du groupe enfantin.

-Bonsoir Fraulein.

Maria hésitât un instant devant la main tendue, puis la saisit.

-Bonsoir Capitaine.

La pression fut légère ; seule Liesl remarqua le geste de défense à peine esquissé de Maria lorsqu'elle retira rapidement sa main.

Un silence lourd tomba alors sur la pièce ; chacun des enfants sentant confusément que leur père ou leur gouvernante aurait du parler, dire quelque chose, après six mois de séparation. Liesl parla alors, un peu haut, un peu fort, proposant des sièges, sonnant pour une collation. Peu à peu le verbiage des petites se fit à nouveau entendre ; Gretl et Marta s'étant d'autorité réinstallées sur les genoux de Maria, qui avait eu soin de prendre un siège légèrement en retrait.

Seule, tandis que des banalités se disaient, Liesl avait noté une tension passagère entre son père et Maria. Alors qu'ils se tenaient debout, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, une lueur étrange avait traversé les yeux du Capitaine. Bien vite elle s'était éteinte effort de volonté sur lui-même ? . Quant à Maria, rien n'aurait pu dénoter dans son attitude apparente une quelconque gêne ; si ce n'est son obstination à ne pas croiser le regard du Capitaine. Elle lui avait rapidement serré la main, trop rapidement, se dit Liesl. Une sorte de duel semblait s'être joué entre ces deux mains ; les jointures de son père étaient tendues ; une fraction de seconde, Maria avait paru répondre à la pression exercée sur sa main droite ; mais elle l'avait retirée bien vite. Et maintenant ; assise sur le sofa à côté de son père, Liesl observait attentivement la scène. Que cherchait son esprit aux aguets ? Confirmation d'une vague supposition ? Réponse à des questions…laissées trop longtemps sans réponses ? Ces répondes, elle les avaient longtemps voulues ; un temps même, la jeune fille en avait voulu à Maria de les avoir quitté de manière si abrupte. Mais aujourd'hui étrangement, elle se sentait presque solidaire de la jeune femme. Elle remarqua que le regard de son père l'effleurait souvent, parfois presque dur, parfois étrangement doux ; elle remarqua que Maria tentait de se soustraire à ce regard bleu d'acier, baissant la tête vers Marta et Gretl. Elle remarqua aussi qu'aucune conversation ne s'établissait entre les deux adultes.

-Fraulein Maria ?

La voix de Gretl interrompit le cours des pensées de Liesl.

-Oui chérie ?

La fillette s'était redressée, et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Maria.

Face au fauteuil occupé par Maria, Georg embrassa d'un coup d'œil les quelques secondes de ce tableau charmant, formé par l'enfant au petit corps tendu et la jeune femme maternellement penché vers sa fille à lui et son regard s'adoucit.

Maria, incertaine leva les yeux vers lui rapidement, puis se leva, prenant les mains de Marta et Gretl dans les siennes.

-Nous allons lui montrer notre chambre, expliquèrent les deux petites toutes excitées à leur père. Celui-ci sourit, et le petit groupe quitta la pièce.

La chambre jaune était brillamment éclairée ; non pas par le soleil, qui avait disparu depuis longtemps à cette heure ci, mais par des jeux de lumières et par la belle couleur des murs.

Assise sur une chaise d'enfant, Maria regardait, amusée, Marta et Gretl déballer leurs trésors devant elle. Trésors bien pauvres par rapport à leur belle chambre en Autriche ; mais petits objets que l'on affectionnait visiblement et dont on était fières. Là, une poupée drôlement habillée ; ici, un livre d'image en anglais, d'autres en allemand ; des poupées encore…Chaque jouet avait son histoire ; Maria en reconnut quelques uns, précieux trésors rescapés de ce « là bas » qui disparaissait peu à peu dans l'imagination des petites filles. Il fallait jouer à la dînette, se recevoir et prendre le thé « comme avant », décrétèrent les enfants. Maria se plia sans effort à leur jeu, heureuse au fond de se retrouver dans ce milieu enfantin qu'elle aimait ? Maintenant seulement, réalisait-elle que sa décision d'aimer les enfants des autres, en devant maîtresse, venait d'un trop plein d'amour et de la blessure qu'avait laissé en elle ces enfants qu'un temps, elle avait presque été amenée à considérer comme les siens. Elle goûtait ainsi la sensation de ces petits corps tous frais qui se pressaient autour d'elle, parce qu'elle savait être bien plus qu'une gouvernante, ou qu'une maîtresse, pour ces enfants ; elle leur redonnait un semblant d'affection maternelle et ils avaient besoin d'elle ; tout simplement.

-Marta ? Gretl ?

Tirée de ses pensées, elle sursauta. La haute silhouette du Capitaine s'encadrait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Il se fait tard, Fraulein Maria va sans doute nous quitter dans peu de temps . Retournez au salon pour aider à le remettre en ordre.

Les deux petites obéirent sans discuter et descendant lestement des genoux de Maria, elles quittèrent la pièce.

Maria fit un geste pour les retenir ; ou du moins les suivre, mais les deux enfants avaient déjà filé. Le Capitaine n'avait pas bougé. Droit, sans s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte, il la regardait. Brusquement ce décor enfantin qui l'avait tant reposée exaspéra Maria. Elle s'était élevée, et se tenait debout, au milieu de quelques jouets brillants qui gisaient à terre, sans âmes hors des mains de leurs petites propriétaires. Les chaises d'enfant semblaient ridiculement petites maintenant ; la lumière, trop crue.

Agacée par ce regard qui ne la quittait pas, Maria avait doublement conscience de l'ambiguïté du moment présent. Elle était face à l'homme dont l'image avait hanté ses souvenirs des mois durant ; et qu'elle avait passionnément embrassé la veille au soir ; à qui elle avait dévoilé son amour de brèves secondes durant et qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus revoir.

Elle esquissa un mouvement vers la porte ; et passa devant le Capitaine, les yeux fixés au sol, avec un rapide

-Excusez moi capitaine.

Mais elle sentit une main la retenir par le bras.

-Maria.

Que pouvait elle faire ? Il la troublait ; il n'allait pas la laisser s'effacer devant lui et jouer la comédie de l'indifférence après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle leva les yeux, et croisa pour la première fois depuis la nuit dernière, son regard. Alors ses défenses durement élevées se fendirent oh, de manière infime ; mais ses yeux perdirent de leur opacité ; et une étrange nuance les habita soudain.

-Capitaine, je vous en prie…

Tous les non dits, tous les mots et les pensées refoulées depuis ce début d'après midi semblaient d'être concentrées dans ces quelques mots qui rompaient enfin un silence qu'aucun n'avait su briser face aux enfants.

Maria n'avait plus rien de sa froideur apparente. Elle suppliait, elle implorait. Qu'il la laisse avant qu'elle ne cède encore ; qu'il ne lutte pas avec elle.

Il desserra sa prise ; Maria ne s'éloigna pas. Tout d'un coup elle pris conscience de la proximité à laquelle ils se trouvaient ; seuls dans un coin de couloir, environnés de silence. Alors au fond d'elle, le même combat se déroula: partir ou rester.

- Je ne vous poursuivrais pas ainsi éternellement, n'ayez crainte, dit Georg avec une sorte d'amertume ironique. Vous m'avez quitté hier soir une fois de plus mais les jeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Quelques soient les motifs qui peuvent vous amener à agir de cette manière, je les respecte bien que je ne les comprenne pas.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, durant ces quelques secondes. A nouveau elle les releva ; esquissa un mouvement rapide de la main, comme pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule si proche d'elle ; mais il continua :

-Je ne vous comprends pas. Les enfants non plus ne comprendraient pas si vous disparaissiez une fois de plus ; alors sur leurs instances je vous demande de vous joindre à nous pour Noël. Faites-le…pour eux.

Pourquoi jouait il ainsi avec elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas passer une journée au milieu d'eux tous, elle ne pouvait pas se comporter avec ses enfants à lui comme s'il n'existait pas ; elle n'ignorerait pas sa présence, son regard, sa voix. Et elle devrait s'asseoir en face de lui ; partager le repas de Noël avec eux, rire avec eux et les voir déballer leurs cadeaux comme si elle était leur mère ; et puis rentrer une fois de plus seule chez elle, comptant les jours qui la séparaient encore du retour ; avec amertume et résignation, mais sans impatience.

-Je…d'accord, s'entendit elle répondre. Je viendrais. Merci.

Malgré son frère auprès de qui elle veillerait la nuit entière et qui pouvait avoir besoin d'elle ; malgré Larrey qui ne comprendrait pas ; malgré elle-même qui tenterait de trouver une explication plausible pour tous.

Il s'écarta légèrement, la laissant passer. Maria ne bougea pas, et ils restèrent immobiles dans la demi pénombre du couloir. Une immense fatigue l'envahissait brusquement. Elle était seule ; et cet homme lui avait offert hier soir ce qu'elle avait un jour rêvé d'entendre. Il était maintenant si proche d'elle ; il ne tenait qu'à elle de poser sa tête sur cette poitrine, pour sentir ses bras l'entourer ensuite. Pourquoi pas ?

-Merci, redit elle moins brusquement, avec un sourire.

Son regard à lui s'adoucit. Maria prit alors conscience du trouble dangereux de leurs positions respectives. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je vous en prie Capitaine, redit- elle, ne me retenez pas.

Ils se dirent au revoir dans le hall ; au milieu des enfants. Liesl tendit son manteau à la jeune femme.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de voiture ?

-Je me débrouillerai avec un taxi, merci. Au revoir les enfants ; bonsoir Capitaine.

Georg se tenait sur le palier, les trait de son visage plongés dans l'ombre.

-Au revoir Fraulein.


	14. Sur le port

* * *

Frohe Weichnachten

**Sur le port.**

Dimanche 24 décembre 1939. Maria avala une gorgée de thé brulant et reposa sa tasse sur la table. Elle avait arpenté des heures durant les rues de Boston à la recherche de petits cadeaux. La plongée dans l'ambiance étourdissante de la ville qui se préparait à réveilloner l'avait momentannément distraite du soucis permanent de la maladie de son frère. L'état de santé de ce dernier la préocccupait d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait personne à qui confier ses inquiétudes. Larrey ...était désarmant , mais tellement Américain! Un monde de références les séparait encore tous les deux; et si la jeunesse du jeune homme, son humour désopilant la faisait rire et la détendait, quelque chose l'empêchait de franchir le pas et de lui faire part de ce poids. Quant aux von Trapp, Maria n'avait pas jugé bon de les mettre au courant de la situation et de la vraie raison de sa venue en Amérique. Eux aussi appartenaient maintenant à un autre monde qui n'était plus le sien depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il lui aurait paru presque inconvenant de leur détailler l'état de santé alarmant de Karl.

La jeune femme reposa le couteau entouré d'une fine pellicule de beurre, et se leva. Il y avait bien des moments cependant, des moments comme maintenant, où elle aurait souhaiter se décharger de ce fardeau d'incertitudes que des arrêts médicaux ne faisait qu'alimenter, auprès d'un visage ami et connu. Mais l'Abbaye de Nonberg et les religieuses au doux visage semblaient bien loin, bien effacées aux yeux de la jeune femme prise dans ce tourbillon de rencontres et de décisions à prendre à l'improviste, de rôles à jouer et de sourires à donner à tous, de mots de réconfort à prodiguer autour d'elle toute la journée.

La nuit tombait rapidement. Il faisait déjà sombre dans l'appartement, et l'après midi ne faisait que toucher à sa fin.

Au cours de ces derniers jours Maria avait mis au point une technique qui, jusqu'à présent s'était révélée efficace: ne pas penser. Agir, se lever, courir, parler, chercher un plan de ville, faire quelques courses rapides, écrire un mot de voeu au... et maintenant, saisir manteau et sac, refermer la porte de l'appartement et se diriger vers la prochaine station de bus. Surtout, ne pas penser. Une pause rapide et solitaire chez elle devant une tasse de café avait failli mettre en péril cette résolution, primordiale pour écarter de son regard le désordre incroyable qu'était devenu sa vie en quelques mois.

* * *

Le bus heureusement desservait le centre ville en quelques minutes seulement. Assise, le front appuyé contre la vitre embuée, Maria ferma brièvement les yeux. Les deux dernières nuits avaient été plutôt écourtées, le sommeil la fuyant résolument; mais en cet instant même, une fatigue soudaine l'envahissait. Le son de voix enfantines la fit rouvrir les yeux. Une jeune femme venait de monter dans le bus, accompagnée de deux enfants. Poliment Maria céda sa place à la jeune mère aux bras encombrés par la plus jeune des enfants, une petite fille brune au yeux bruns qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, et se tint à la barre métallique d'une propreté douteuse. Pour lutter contre la lassitude qui l'envahissait, elle s'attacha à détailler le petit groupe assis devant elle. Les deux tresses blondes de la plus âgées des enfants étaient passablement ébourriffées par le vent, et remuaient drôlement tandis que la fillette parlait avec animation à sa mère, dans un langage enfantin trop rapide pour que Maria puisse en saisir le sens. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la mère, une jeune femme qui devait être de son âge à elle , où peu s'en fallait. Elle nota rapidement la ligne élégante des pommettes, le manteau simple mais bien coupé, les cheveux bruns soigneusement ramenés en arrière, un visage qui aurait paru insignifiant sans ce sourire qui l'éclairait lorsqu'il se penchait vers l'une où l'autre des enfants.

Un Saint Nicolas avenant et sympathique adressa un signe de la main du trottoir au deux fillettes qui, émerveillées, battirent des mains et dont le babil redoubla. La jeune mère releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Maria. Un bref instant elle se sourirent, complices inconnues de cette joie enfantine, puis un arrêt brutal du bus devant le panneau « Centre Ville. Avenue »ramena Maria à la réalité. Rapidement elle se fraya un chemin vers la portière et descendit le marchepied, resserant le col de son manteau face au vent soudain.

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait c'était idiot chasser le souvenir de la petite famille qu'elle avait brièvement croisé durant quelques minutes. Le sourire de la mère, la confiance des deux enfants en cette dernière, les multiples joies quotidiennes qui devaient égrener ces vies au demeurant fort simple, elle y aspirait, en cet instant, de tout son coeur.

Tandis qu'elle se hâtait le long de l'avenue principale, Maria ne prit pas garde au changement soudain mais infime qui s'était opéré en elle: la vie de ces autres avait été comme un écho d'une autre vie qui malgré ses efforts et sa prétendue résignation, n'était peut être pas aussi loin qu'elle se l'affirmait à tout instant.

Derrière la vitrine du café Peter's, Larrey agita la main. Maria poussa la porte et fut immédiatement accueillie par la chaleur pleine de l'arôme riche du café et du chocolat.

-Larrey! Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle s'avancait vers la table ronde. Le jeune homme se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

Il y eut un moment de silence embarassé. Le plus naturel, pensa Larrey, aurait été qu'il la serre dans ses bras, mais avec ces Européennes, on ne sait jamais.

Une poignée de main rapide fit l'affaire, en fin de compte.

Maria prit place face au jeune homme.

-Quelle ponctualité, remarqua-t-il, lorsqu'elle se fut assise.

Les yeux dans son sac qu'elle tentait de refermer après y avoir introduit ses gants, elle rétorqua:

-Ne me faites pas croire que vous m'avez attendue longtemps.

-Serait- ce trop invraisemblant?

La fermeture éclair glissa enfin.

-D'une incongruiété rare, répondit elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire par dessus la table, puis Larrey se retourna et fit signe au serveur.

* * *

-A quelle heure vous attend Karl?

Saisie par le vent soudain qui s'engouffrait dans leurs manteaux alors qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture de Larrey, Maria ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Maria?

-Hm? En fin de soirée je suppose, d'ici une ou deux heures. Où sommes nous par rapport à l'hôpital? Interrogea-t-elle.

-A quelques minutes en voiture, je vous y conduirais, ma soirée est libre. En attendant, vous n'avez aucun engagement n'est ce pas?

-Non, pourquoi?

Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite.

-Suivez moi!

Ils se hâtèrent le long des rues enneigées, Maria glissant et trébuchant le long des ammassements de glace boueuse et se rattrapant au bras de compagnon.

-Serrez fort mon bras! Lui cria-t-il par dessus son épaule, cette neige est dangereuse.

Maria resserra sa pression autour de ses mains gantées.

-Où allons-nous? Cria-t-elle à son tour, doutant qu'il ait saisi ses mots par dessus le vent et sa propre respiration hâchée.

-...presque arrivés... fut tout ce que lui apporta la réponse.

Ils descendaient à présent une rue ou les magasins se faisaient plus rares. Le rouge commercial de Noël avait fait place à des devantures plus modestes, affichant des réclames pour des articles de pêches, des manteaux, des parapluies...Leurs pas résonnaient sur le pavement, et leur progression était parfois ralentie par le passage d'un véchicule lourd, les projetant contre le mur. Une gerbe de boue atteignit ainsi le bas de l'imperméable de Larrey, et Maria l'ayant rejoint pour un bref moment, elle l'entendit distinctement pester. Elle tenta de se mordre les lèvres mais ne pu réprimer le commemcement d'un sourire et une étincelle dans le regard qu'elle s'efforcait de rendre sérieux, mais en vain.

-Riez, riez, maugréa Larrey tentant de procéder à un nettoyage sommaire de son imperméable.

Ils reprirent leur avancée dans la neige, jusqu'à ce que Larrey les arrête à nouveau. Maria releva les yeux, qu'elle avait gardé fixés sur ses pieds tout le long de leur marche, et s'immobilisa.

-Le port! Si près de la ville, je n'aurais jamais cru que nous pouvions y accéder en si peu de temps!

Elle inspira profondément l'air chargé en lourdes senteurs marines. Au loin les formes énormes des cargos se devinaient dans la nuit qui tombait, mais leurs fumées ne les atteignaient pas.

-Marchons le long des quais, proposa Larrey. La neige est dégagée tous les jours, ici.

Ils firent quelques pas le long de l'eau, avancant lentement en silence. Leurs respirations respectives formaient deux nuages de buée au dessus de leur visage. Ils enjambèrent un rouleau de cordes, Maria manquant de s'y tordre la cheville.

-Quel athlétisme, remarqua Larrey, l'aidant à s'extirper du rouleau de cordages mouillés.

Maria lui lanca un regard assassin.

-J'aurais voulu vous y voir, fut sa seule réponse.

-A vous les chaussures trempées, à moi l'imperméable boueux. Il faut croire qu'il y a une justice en

ce bas monde, déclara-t- il d'un air sentencieux.

Maria sourit, et ils reprirent leur marche. L'eau clapotait doucement à quelques mètres d'eux, et la lune éclairait leurs alentours.

-Imaginez vous les prodiges d'écriture qu'un romancier tirerait de ce moment? lanca Maria. La lune, l'eau bleu qui réfléçhit les étoiles, ou plutôt non, attendez...

Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, comme cherchant l'inspiration, puis inspira profondément. Larrey s'était immobilisé lui aussi, et la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle s'était tournée vers la mer.

L'éclat froid de la lune percait les nuages, illuminant brièvement l'eau satinée. Un court moment milles étoiles se refletèrent sur la surface lisse de la mer; un soudain reflux passa, et l'image frémit. Puis l'eau s'éteignit et les étoiles remontèrent.

Maria se tut, puis se tourna vers Larrey, un sourire en coin.

-Alors?

Il eut une moue appréciative.

-Je m'incline devant votre talent chère Madame.

Elle baissa la tête et sourit.

Et ce n'est qu'un échantillon.

Il lui offrit galamment la main.

-Après cette brillante démonstration, si nous avancions?

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du port. Un cargo dressait sa silhouette immense devant eux, retenu par d'énormes cordages d'acier. Maria en saisit un dans sa main; ses doigts l'encerclaient à peine. Elle leva son regard, toujours plus haut, remontant le long de la coque, des différents ponts, jusqu'à la cheminée qui crachotait un peu de fumée dans le ciel assombrit.

Larrey parla, elle rit et détourna ses yeux de l'immensité noire au dessus d'eux.

Des pas sur le quai les firent se retourner.

-Sans doute un autre promeneur attardé, remarqua Larrey. Mais solitaire, ajouta-t-il peu après.

Maria se replongea dans la contemplation du cargo.

-Un docker? Interrogea-t-elle distraitement.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Les pas claquent trop sèchement sur le sol. Je parie sur un officier.

-Et moi sur un simple promeneur attardé qui aurait entendu l'appel du large, répliqua Maria.

-La mise?

Elle réfléchit, le regard toujours perdu dans les hauteurs.

-Celui qui perd invite l'autre et ce pauvre promeneur à boire un café dans l'heure.

-Ca marche.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Larrey s'avanca à la recontre de l'étranger de quelques mètres.

-Et s'il s'agit d'un officier de la marine qui se promène en solitaire? murmura Larrey entre ses dents.

Maria abaissa finalement les yeux et se retourna.

Un sursaut de surprise lui échappa.

-Capitaine?

Il paraissait également étonné de la rencontre indue mais se reprit rapidement et serra brièvement la main tendue de Larrey.

-Larrey Collins, nous nous sommes rencontrés hier soir je crois.

-En effet, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Il tourna ses yeux vers Maria.

-Bonsoir Fraulein.

Ils échangèrent une rapide poignée de mainsgantées nota machinalement Maria.

Le froid l'autorisa à enfouir rapidement , sans impolitesse, ses mains dans ses poches.

Maria et Larrey échangèrent un regard, et la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire au vu de l'air qu'affichait Larrey. Il la mettait au défi de relever la situation. Elle releva le gant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et priant le Ciel que le Capitaine n'attache pas trop d'importance à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle demanda.

-La nuit est froide, Capitaine que diriez vous de vous joindre à nous dans un café?

Elle le vit distinctement lever un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

Intérieurement elle maudit Larrey; extérieurement elle se forca à soutenir son regard.

L'enseigne du café battait lentement au rythme du vent sur le port presque désert à cette heure ci. Larrey poussa la porte en bois de chêne et tous trois entrèrent. Tandis que le Capitaine la dirigeait sans hésitation vers une table en retrait au fond, Larrey fit un geste en direction du comptoir. Maria les observait, et embrassant des yeux la scène, comprit avec une pointe d'amusement qu'aucun des deux hommes n'était étranger à cette modeste taverne.

Larrey s'assit à côté d'elle, et le capitaine prit place en face d'eux. Pour se donner une contenance, Maria s'absorba dans la contemplation de la pièce. Elle n'était encore jamais rentrée dans un établissement de ce genre. Le café était petit; un voile de fumée légère suffisait à lui conférer cette aura intriguante propres aux tavernes que l'on s'imaginerait facilement peuplée de pirates et de contrebandiers. La lumière tamisée et les bols en bois dans lesquels fut servi le café (corsé au whisky pour Larrey) semblaient d'ailleurs indiquer que l'on cultivait cette image à dessein.

-Comment vont les enfants?

Le capitaine reposa sa tasse (son bol) sur la table avec une crispation presque imperceptible des lèvres. Il a dû se bruler avec du café pensa machinalement Maria.

Très bien. Chacun s'imagine être le seul à détenir un secret, Gretl plus que les autres.

Maria avala une gorgée de son café à son tour. Le liquide chaud descendit dans sa gorge irritée par le froid et la fit frissoner.

-Gretl a cinq ans, expliqua-t-elle à l'intention de Larrey.

_Et vous vous appelez Gretl. Vous avez cinq ans? Mon Dieu presque une dame!_

-Six, corrigea machinalement le Capitaine. Elle a eu six ans au mois de novembre.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minustes. Maria se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Non que cela ait à voir avec la présence en face d'elle de l'homme qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne le repousse...Elle avait chaud soudain. Mais elle se sentait également le seul trait d'union entre ces deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas enclin à engager d'eux même une conversation. Quant à elle, quelque sujet qu'elle lance, il lui fallait immanquablement s'adresser à l'un ou à l'autre. Et s'empêtrer ensuite dans des explications , misérable tentative de concilier deux parties de sa vie qu'elle s'efforçait depuis des mois de tenir à distance.

Elle leva les yeux de son bol, tirée de ses pensées par un rire bref.

-Elle exulte de fierté depuis ce jour. Vous auriez dû la voir parader dans la maison, persuadée de rattraper Marta prochainement.

Maria sourit et soudain eut chaud au coeur. Maintenant seulement réalisait elle à quel point les menus évènements qui faisaient la vie de ces enfants lui avaient manqués.

-Marta a eu sept ans cet été, le 3 juillet reprit elle, se tournant à demi vers Larrey. Elle lança un regard rapide au Capitaine.

Georg fronça imperceptiblement un sourcil à ces mots sous lesquels il avait cru deviner une nuance de défi. Sa gouvernante s'était elle sentie blessée de la distance qui la séparait à présent de ses enfants? Avait elle cherché à le provoquer en évoquant l'anniversaire de sa fille et son absence à lui ce jour là?

-Son entrée au cours élémentaire auquel ne va pas encore Gretl lui confère un prestige dont elle jouit sans limites...et que sa petite soeur lui envie, continua-t-il.

-Marta aussi est inscrite à l'école? Si jeune?

Maria l'avait interrogé sans réfléchir. Immédiatement elle regretta ses mots elle ne connaissait que trop bien leur réponse.

-Vous me laisserez seul juge de l'éducation de mes enfants ici, Fraulein.

Maria rencontra son regard et crut y lire...quoi? De la tension. De la colère même. Et une nuance de défi amusé qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler? Elle soutint ce regard et sentit revenir en elle la même combativité qui l'avait animée lorsqu'il avait fallu sortir ces enfants de la rigidité monotone imposée par leur père.

-Vous m'aviez crue alors susceptible moi aussi de veiller à l'éducation de vos enfants.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous les quittiez sur un coup de tête.

La réplique avait claqué sèchement et eut l'effet escompté. Le silence retomba sur la table.

Pour dissiper la tension établie, Larrey intervint alors.

-L'école est une coutume très américaine, Maria. Même les enfants en bas âge y sont inscrits ici, et personne n'y trouve à y redire. Vous avez sans doute d'autres standards en matières d'éducation là bas en Europe; ici, garder une gouvernante à plein temps est un luxe, une bizarrerie même. Rares sont les enfants élevés chez eux.

-Je vois. Un jour sans doute ce style de vie gagnera l'Europe...et ce sera bien dommage pour les enfants. Une enfance trop sévère, trop vite bridée par l'habitude étiole les enfants, ne trouvez-vous pas?

Cette fois ci la provocation était délibérée. Et justifiée pensa le Capitaine, en avalant la dernière gorgée de café.

Larrey avait reprit la parole avant qu'il puisse intervenir.

-Et pour cela les petites classes, les jardins d'enfants comme on dit ici, encadrent les plus jeunes avec souplesse et créativité.

-Il me semble d'ailleurs que Fraulein Maria a pris en charge une petite classe dans notre pays, n'est ce pas Fraulein? Vous seriez sans doute la plus à même de nous dire comment concilier une habitude guindante avec le soucis de la créativité et de l'affection.

Maria se mordit les lèvres. Elle était prise à son propre piège. Lasse de cette joute verbale qui ne menait à rien elle se contenta de répondre:

-La nécessité vous oblige parfois à mettre de côté l'affection et les sentiments, Capitaine. Beaucoup de jeunes mères autrichiennes préfèreraient sans doute veiller elles même à l'éducation de leurs enfants; mais elles n'ont guère le choix.

Elle leva les yeux, croisant un regard attentif, que n'habitait plus aucune rancoeur, et qui la désarçonna. A son tour elle termina son café, presque froid à présent, et reposa le bol sur la table en bois. La vue de l'horloge en bois faussement usée par le temps la fit sursauter.

-Il est presque dix heures! Capitaine, Larrey, vous m'excuserez mais je dois absolument rentrer. Ma logeuse n'est guère aimable et je vais endurer des reproches à n'en plus finir si je m'attarde encore.

Tandis que Larrey se dirigeait vers le comptoir, Maria rassembla ses affaires. Se tournant pour décrocher d'un clou son manteau, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le Capitaine. Il l'aida à passer son manteau et ses bras retombèrent. Maria enfila en silence les deux manches, attacha un à un les boutons et croisa lentement les bras sur la poitrine. Le Capitaine n'avait pas bougé. Il était même si proche qu'elle pouvait l'entendre respirer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref moment dans un échange silencieux et sans animosité.

-Nous ne prendrons pas le risque de vous exposer à l'aimabilité _à l'américaine, _dit il enfin doucement. Votre ami nous attend, ajouta-t-il, désignant du doigt la porte d'entrée.

Maria détourna les yeux et prit son sac. Ils rejoignirent Larrey dehors.

Un froid subit les envahit. Une mince pellicule blanche recouvrait le quai en face d'eux, et Maria sentit avant de les voir les flocons piquants de froid se poser sur son visage.

-De la neige! S'exclama-t-elle. La veille de Noel! Oh Capitaine, les enfants vont être si contents demain matin!

Georg sourit malgré lui.

-Voilá un spectacle qu'ils n'espéraient plus voir.

-En attendant, intervint Larrey, je suis désolé de devoir jouer les rabats joie mais nous ne sommes pas dans une carte postale enneigée. C'est une vraie tempête qui se prépare, ajouta-t-il, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Le Capitaine l'imita, et fronça les sourcils.

-Un blizzard même...Comment rentrez vous ce soir?

-Ma voiture est garée plus bas, répondit rapidement Larrey. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne me soit d'aucune secours. Le moteur ne démarrera pas avec ce froid. Je peux toujours regagner mon immeuble à pied, mais...

Il cligna des yeux sous les flocons qui l'assaillait et se tourna vers Maria.

-Y-a-t-il encore des bus à cette heure ci?

Avant que Larrey puisse répondre, le capitaine s'était interposé.

-Hors de question Fraulein. Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire le trajet seule à dix heures passées.

-Et de toutes les manières , reprit Larrey, courtoisie ou non, les bus ne circulent plus depuis une bonne heure.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, les joues irritées par le froid vif. Maria, qui avait fait quelques pas sur le trottoir, humidifia ses lèvres sèches.

-Un joli pétrin, murmura-t-elle, le visage levé vers le ciel noir.

-Je vous aurais bien proposé une chambre, s'excusa Larrey, mais mon modeste logement ne me le permet pas. Je peux cependant vous trouver un hôtel pour la nuit, à mes frais bien entendu.

Maria réfléchit. La générosité de Larrey la touchait mais elle savait fort bien que les économies du jeune journaliste n'avaient aucun besoin d'une dépense suppplémentaire en ce moment.

-Larrey, je...

-Fraulein, écoutez.

Elle se retourna.

-Passez la nuit chez nous. Mrs Coltray vous aura vite préparé la chambre d'amis en un rien de temps et vous éviterez un hôtel étranger dans une ville étrangère.

Maria le dévisagea en silence quelques secondes.

-Eh bien je...

Prise de court, Maria hésita. En son for intérieur, la perspective de se joindre, ne serait ce que quelques heures, à la vie familiale des von Trapp n'avait pas grand chose pour lui plaire. Mais avait elle réellement le choix? En dehors de toute considération sentimentale, il s'agissait de trouver un toit pour la nuit. Cétait la villa von Trapp, ou un hotel étranger.

-D'accord.

Elle crut discerner dans ces yeux un bref éclair d'amusement.

-Politesse à _l'européenne,_ Fraulein, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, si bas qu'elle aurait juré l'avoir imaginé, si l'ombre d'un sourire n'avait pas effleuré les coins de sa bouche.

Elle se retourna vers Larrey.

-Il me reste à appeler l'hopital, dit elle. Mais je n'ai pas leur numéro.

Larrey désigna le Capitaine.

-Vous le trouverez sans doute dans un annuaire.

-Entendu. Eh bien...bonsoir Larrey. Merci pour la promenade, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui tendit la main. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main rapide, et Maria fit un pas en arrière, se retrouvant presque épaule contre épaule avec le Capitaine.

-Capitaine.

-Mr Collins.

Ils échangèrent un bref signe de tête, puis Larrey quitta l'abri protégé du café et s'avança dans la tempête. Maria le regarda s'éloigner, puis tourna le visage. Immobile, le Capitaine l'attendait. Il avait rabaissé son feutre noir sur son front, et frottait ses mains gantées d'un geste machinal.

-Allons y, dit il enfin. Nous avons un quart d'heure de marche en plein blizzard devant nous.

-Je vous suis, répondit elle simplement.

Et baissant la tête , de sorte que le col de leurs manteaux couvre leurs joues, ils se mirent en marche.

* * *

-Attention à vous Fraulein.

Aveuglée par la neige, les yeux brûlés par le froid, Maria n'avait pas remarqué que la silhouette sombre du Capitaine, qui la précédait, s'était immobilisée, et s'était heurtée à son dos, ou plutôt, à son manteau couvert de neige.

-Excusez moi, voulut elle articuler. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres gercées et sèches. De toute façon il s'était déjà retourné, et Maria comprit qu'il fouillait ses poches à la recherche d'un trousseau de clés.

Ils étaient arrivés, et Maria aurait juré qu'ils avaient marché une bonne demie heure voire plus.

Le portail grinça enfin, et ils montèrent les quelques marches dallées aussi vite que leur permettait la neige amoncelée en tas compacts.

-Entrez.

Le Capitaine tint la porte ouverte, et la suivit dans le hall sombre. Il referma la porte derrière eux. Un silence, presque assourdissant après le vacarme de la tempête, assaillit soudainement leurs oreilles encore pleines du sifflement du vent.

Le capitaine ôta rapidement son pardessus trempé qui goutait à présent sur le carrelage. Les doigts engourdís de Maria luttaient tant bien que mal contre les boutons de son manteau raidi par le froid.

Elle vint enfin à bout du dernier bouton, et se dégagea de ses vêtements trempés.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants dans la pénombre de l'entrée. Maria avait retrouvé ce geste machinal des mains qui trahissait de la nervosité. Le Capitaine parla enfin.

-Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, Fraulein.

-Oui, acquiesca-t-elle, soulagée de rompre un silence qui s'éternisait.

Au bout du couloir, en face de la chambre des plus jeunes, le Capitaine ouvrit une porte.

-Le lit est fait, j'envoie Mrs Coltray s'occuper de vous tout de suite.

-Merci.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le Capitaine semblait sur le point de se retirer mais il ne bougeait pas tandis que Maria avançait lentement dans la pièce. Il tourna l'interrupteur, et une lumière crue innonda la pièce. Gênée par cette luminosité soudaine, Maria cligna des yeux et s'immobilisa, mal à l'aise. La fatigue de la longue marche et la tension nerveuse qui s'était accumulée en elle depuis le matin lui rendait presque intolérable la proximité physique du Capitaine.

-Eh bien bonsoir Capitaine, dit elle enfin, avec un sourire un peu forcé, en lui faisant face.

Elle rencontra son regard et le vit soudain en pleine lumière, pour la première fois de la soirée. Ses trait tirés accusaient une fatigue morale qu'il s'efforçait de dominer mais que la lumière crue trahissait. Dans son regard acéré, le cynisme impénétrable avait fait place, pour quelques secondes, à une sorte de tranquillité fatiguée. Maria découvrait un regard nouveau; et brusquement, sentit que rien d'autre que ce regard n'avait d'importance.

-Capitaine, Fraulein Rainer, Bonsoir. Voilà du linge et de quoi vous arranger pour cette nuit.

Maria sursauta. Le Capitaine fit un pas hors de la chambre pour laisser entrer l'intendante, qui déposa une pile de linge sur la commode de chêne.

L'image de cette femme discrète et efficace, du linge propre, en fit surgir une autre dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui porta soudainement la main sur ses cheveux. Comment avait elle pu oublier...?

-Oh, Capitaine; pourrais je utiliser votre téléphone?

Il leva un sourcil, étonné.

-A cette heure ci?

-Il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour appeler l'hopital.

-L'hopital? A Boston?

Mal à l'aise, Maria se souvint qu'elle avait jugé préférable de ne pas évoquer la maladie de son frère.

Elle soupira. Inutile d'essayer de tenir à distance ainsi ces deux facettes de sa vie, puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre, une sorte de force ironique semblait tout faire pour les mêler étroitement l'une à l'autre, alors même qu'elle tentait de naviguer de l'une à l'autre.

-Mon frère est hospitalisé à Boston depuis plusieurs semaines. Je devais aller le voir ce soir même, lui expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Un tressaillement imperceptible trahit seul son étonnement, mais au grand soulagement de la jeune femme il ne montra aucune compassion embarassante.

-Suivez moi.

* * *

Maria marqua du doigt la page de l'annuaire des services publics indiquant les coordonées de l'hôpital, et saisit le récepteur noir du téléphone.

Elle composa le numéro, et expliqua rapidement à une secrétaire les circonstances qui l'empêchaient de venir.

-Y-a-til un numéro où nous pouvons vous joindre cette nuit? Demanda la voix impersonnelle.

Maria saisit entre ces doigts une mince feuille de répertoire blanche sur laquelle l'écriture haute et rapide du Capitaine avait tracé quelques chiffres.

-Merci beaucoup, reprit la femme. Bonne soirée, Madame.

Elle raccrocha, et Maria reposa le récepteur. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce dans laquelle le Capitaine l'avait amenée. Tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait de son bureau. Face à la table de chêne foncé sur laquelle était posé le téléphone, elle distingua un pan de mur tapissé de livres. Un fauteuil, un guéridon discret, un livre, et son regard revint sur le bureau lui même. Le mince calendrier de papier crème attira son attention.

24 décembre 1940.

On était à la veille de Noël; il neigeait et de nouveau, contre toute attente, son chemin et celui des von Trapp s'étaient croisés.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Un livre épais, en équilibre au bord de la table en bois, était tombé. La jeune femme se baissa vivement et le ramassa.

-William Shakespeare, Complete Works, lut elle sur la couverture défraichie.

Une édition ancienne, à en juger par la couverture élimée. On le lisait et on en prenait soin. Brigitta sans doute était venue fureter elle aussi dans ce bureau, et avait, à son habitude, laissé trainer son livre. Dans tous les cas, conclut la jeune femme, il était peu probable que le Capitaine ait choisi une littérature aussi baroque pour son propre plaisir. Ou du moins, pensa-t-elle avec amusement, qu'il la laisse exposée aux regards de tous.

Avant de reposer l'ouvrage, elle en effleura du doigt la tranche et le feuilleta rapidement. Comédies, tragédies...Elle regretta soudain son ignorance: seules Roméo et Juliette et Hamlet lui étaient familières, en allemand seulement. Elle parcourut des yeux le texte anglais retraçant l'histoire éternelle des _amants maudits, _et sourit. Elle ne saisissait pas le sens plein et entier des vers en ancien anglais mais à travers les quelques mots qui lui étaient intelligibles, elle réussit à esquisser la trame d'une scène.

_-Oh, I am fortune's fool(1), _lut-elle à voix basse.

_On était à la veille de Noël; il neigeait et de nouveau, contre toute attente, son chemin et celui des von Trapp s'étaient croisés._

(1)W. Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette , Acte III. sc1. Roméo: « Je suis le bouffon de la Fortune! »


End file.
